Bloody Hope
by BluCourage
Summary: He was their only hope. They weren't going to lose him. He was all they had. They are his only family. They weren't going to allow anyone to take advantage of him again. He was to forgiving. But they weren't. He trusted to easily, they trusted no one.
1. Chpt 1: Guardians

**_Bloody Hope_**

Diclaimer: I own nothing. Except this idea.

Ok. The reason I wrote this, is beacuse in every story i've read, Chris **_ALWAYS_** forgives them. Even in the series he forgave them **WAY** to easily. Yes in my story he still forgives them, but the two who come to rescue him don't. Now that they are there, things will be really different. I just didn't think it was fair that Chris went through hell and he still forgave them. They acted as if tey hadn't done anything to him.

Chapter One: Guardians

"It's time we go. He's going to continue to let them treat him like shit, if we don't do something. I won't let them get away with this. Come on. I know you want to go to. Your just as pissed as I am!" A woman commented, her voice held no emotion as did her face. She had a light brown tan, with gray eyes that held so much pain. Her hair was pitch black. She looked way older than she truly was. She was facing the a wall in what looked like a attic. It was filled with cobwebs and dust. The woman swiftly turned away from the wall and said to the man right behind her "Well? Are you going to help?".

The man sighed. He looked just as old as she did. His once brown hair, now held streaks a dull gray. He also had a light brown tan, just a little darker. His eyes were a dark grayish-green which gave nothing away, the same with his face. His voice and face held no emotion either. "You're right. I would love to go back and send that bitch to Hell, but we can't do anything until he summons us. You know that."

"Damnit Cole!!" The woman screamed at the man. Her whole body was shaking with rage. "I know you can feel it. He's dieing!" Her voice cracked with emotion. She couldn't take it anymore. She fell to the floor sobbing. Cole walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. If anyone else had seen thm tey would have been shocked. To the rest of the world they had no emotions, people thought they just weren't born with them.

"Your right. Lets go. But how? We need him to summon us, shit!"

The room started to glow a baby blue color. They both looked to the wall that the woman had originally been facing. They started to hear a familiar voice chanting. Thats all they could hear, over and over again.

"_Guardians of Gray and Gold_

_Come to me_

_I summon thee"_

They both stood up and went through the portal, but on the other side of the portal was even more worse than they could have imagined. The fist thing they noticed was the smell. It reeked. The smell was overpowering everything.

It was Blood.

When they finally looked around the room, the woman could hardly breath. The room was solid red. Blood was everywhere. On the walls. The furniture. The door. And on the windows.

There in the middle of the floor lay a crumbled form of the boy they had just been summoned by. The person that meant the world to them. He looked horrible, which was putting it nicely. His once dark brown, but not to dark, skin was now a pasty white color. Both his arms and left leg were broke, and covered in scares that had blood oozing out of them. His stomach looked like someone had used a athame on it. His chest was bleeding, and looked like he had been blown up. His lip was busted and he kept spitting up blood. His right cheek was swollen and both of them were covered in tear stains, he also had a black eye. His body shook as if he had been shocked by thousands of bolts of electricity. They could still hear they chant. He wouldn't stop saying it.

The woman looked at Cole than at the boy and said

"_Let this seen_

_be unseen,_

_and be but_

_only a dream"_

All the blood disappeared, they could finally tell it was an attic. The exact same as the one they had been in before, only it was a lot...nicer? No maybe it was the fact that it looked clean.

Cole and the woman ran towards the boy and put there hands over him. They didn't heal his chest wound 'til last. When they finally got to it they both summoned a atheme and cut there hands, placing there now bleeding hands over him. His skin started to get some of its color back. He had finally stopped chanting. They both stopped healing after five minutes of the blood healing. They both turned to the other and healed the other.

Cole turned to the woman and spoke. "Prue go make a Blood Replenishing potion. We gave him enough of ours. He should be able to take it now."

Prue stood up without a word and got to work on the potion. Usually she didn't take orders from anyone, but this was different. She knew that and so did he. This boy was all they had left besides each other. He was the reasons they even found each other. He was their light in the darkness. He was their nephew. He was their baby. He was Christopher Perry Halliwell. And they would be damned if they let anything happen to him.

"What the Hell is going on in here!!"


	2. Chpt 2: Not the same

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 2: Not the Same

"What the Hell is going on in here?!" Screamed a familiar voice. There at the door to the attic stood the Charmed Ones, Leo and Wyatt. Piper was pissed off and shocked that someone was helping the freak out and that they looked just like two people they knew for a fact were dead. Phoebe was shocked that Cole was there, at least she thinks its Cole, and there stood her sister finding potion ingredients. Paige was stunned, she is finally seeing what 'Prue the Super Witch' looks like, then to top it off Cole is back and they are both helping the bastard who is trying to hurt Wyatt.

Leo didn't know how to react. He knew for a fact, unlike the girls, that this really was Prue and Cole. '_How were they alive? And why would they help that thing!!'_

Neither Prue or Cole made any move to acknowledge that they were no longer alone. They both knew that Chris was more important. Cole conjured a soft bed and carefully placed him on it. While Prue finished mixing all the ingredients together.

"Answer me!! Who are you? And what are you doing in my house? Along with that freak!! Answer me or so help me I'll blow you to bits." Hollered a very annoyed Piper.

Prue swiftly turned her head towards her. Piper was thrown out the attic door and down the hall. She bottled the potion and handed it to Cole. Then turned back towards Piper and the others. Her voice was eerily calm but you could hear the venom in it.

"Never threaten me, Witch! You have no right to call yourself a Charmed One. All of you are disgraces to the family name."

Piper froze. She had never heard such hate come out of her sister's mouth, much less at her. Prue would never say something like that to Piper. They were the ones that got along. Phoebe was the one that she didn't get along with. Sometimes. Phoebe and Leo were stunned. Had that really just come out of her mouth. Piper and Phoebe were now truly convinced. That was not Prue.

Paige who had never got the chance to meet Prue, didn't know that her temper could be worse than Pipers, said "What the hell? How could you attack Piper and say that about us!!"

Prue turned to her and sent a glare that would have made the Source wet his pants. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"Prue! Not now. We'll deal with them later. But for now we need to take care of Christopher. Plus they aren't worth it." Cole finally spoke up. Phoebe just stared at him.

_'He just said were not worth it?? But..but..how?! How could he say something like that about me? ME!! I'm his wife!...err...ex wife that is. But still he said that I was always going to be his. That I was the most important person, or thing in the world.'_

Prue sighed. Her face changed from a death glare to impassive in a blink of an eye. "Your right. How is he?"

"He looks a hell of a lot better. But that'sstill not even close to what he used to look like. He looks malnourished." Cole glared at Piper who had finally got up and stood beside Leo and Phoebe. "He probably hasn't slept in about...maybe a week or two. But the fact that he has nightmares every time he closes his eyes, its no wounder he never sleeps."

"So what should we do? We can't cook. Only Chris does. I'll get started on the 'Dreamless Sleep' potion right now. Maybe we should also make a potion for his powers. Or you could write a spell for them."

"I'll order something. About the spell, well maybe we should wait on that one."

Prue just nodded and got to work on the new potion. She knew that wouldn't want them doing something like unbinding his powers, without him knowing first. He would kill them, literally! Cole left the attic to grab the phone and order something to eat.

"Prue? Is that really Cole? You are guys really Prue and Cole, right? Leo?!" Phoebe had finally got enough courage to say something. She felt it. She knew that they really were who, well they looked like. Even though they were acting nothing like themselves. She just needed Leo to confirm it.

"Y-Yeah. That's really them." Leo answered.

"What do you want Phoebe? Can't you see we are busy. We don't have time to play the guessing game or '20 questions'." Prue never took her eyes off the potion.

"How? Please Prue! How are you guys alive? Not that we aren't happy you are, but...we saw you die. And Cole we vanquished him!! Why won't he ever stay vanquished?" Phoebe questioned.

"I thought I said we don't have time for your petty questions."Prue spoke back to Phoebe. Cole walks back into the attic. Prue silently hands him the potion and gives it to Chris, who is still sleeping.

"How strong did you make it?" Cole questioned after he finished.

"He should be out for about three hours. Give or take a few." Prue answered him back as she walked towards the bed where he stood. "When is the food going to be here? And what is it?"

" 'Bout thirty minutes. Like you said 'Give or take'. I chose to order pasta. And lots of it. You know how Chris gets when he's hungry!" Cole's lips twitched, but it was to fast for someone who didn't know them well enough to notice.

Prue smirked. "How Chris is? Ha that'sa laugh. More like it's you. When your hungry, you make the Source look like an innocent angel!"

Cole rolled his eyes and mumbled "Drama Queen".

Prue reached up and slapped his the back of his head, then crossed her arms. Suddenly white and baby blue orbs filled Prue's arms. Wyatt had orbed out of Leo's arms. Wyatt looked up at Prue and grinned.

Piper smiled. "Aw my baby already knows and loves his aunt! He is so smart!"

Leo and the other Charmed Onesalso smiled. Wyatt was there little angel. He could do no wrong. Prue on the other hand was not smiling. The look on her face was full of disgust and venom. She looked at him as if were the most foulest thing in the universe.

"Cole! Get this _thing_ off of me!!" Prue hissed. She was about ready to drop him, she didn't care if he was hurt or nit. Cole flicked his hand at Wyatt and he was shimmered out of Prue's arms and into Leo's again.

Wyatt's eyes stared to get moist. His lower lip started to tremble. No one had ever spoken to him like that. After all he was the perfect child. He didn't understand why this lady was being so mean to him. He was giving her the chance to get away from thosetwo evil beings. She should be thanking him, not being mean. But if she wants to be that way then so be it. Mommy will just take of this, after all he was mommy's perfect little angel!

The others were beyond shocked. It was one thing to say hurtful things to them, but to say things like that about their son/nephew. That was taking things to far.

"WHAT??" Screamed a furious Piper. Her neck was red. She raised her hands to blow her up. Leo's face was purple with rage. Paige and Phoebe threw her their best death glare.

"Did I stutter. I don't want that thing to ever touch me again." Prue's face became impassive again.

Piper opened her mouth to scream at her more when the doorbell rang. Cole picked up Chris, carefully. Making sure Chris wouldn't wake up and walked out. Prue right behind him, heading straight for the front door while he headed for the couch down stairs to lay Chris down. She made it half way out the attic when she was stopped by someones hand on her arm. She turned to the person and removed their hand from her.

"What?"

piper raised her hands again and tried to blow her up. Prue raised her arm and sent a telekinetic wave at Piper and the blast.

"You attacked her again Prue!! What the hell is wrong with you?" Screamed Phoebe as Paige ran over to Piper to make sure she was OK. "The old Prue would have never done something like this.

"I'm not the same Prue you grew up with. I died and then came back to protect someone. Not deal with your crap or that thing you call 'the Source of all Good'. I came from a world where its kill or be killed. So back the fuck up, because I won't hesitate to kill you. Sister or not." With that she walked out leaving a even more stunned family behind.

Prue walked to the front door with a purse in her hand and opened the door. She handed the delivery guy some money, grabbed all the food and slammed the door shut.

"Thanks."

She threw the purse on the floor and carried all of the food into the living room.

"Well... I guess we should eat. Or should we wait on Chrissy?" Questioned Cole.

Prue gave him a look that clearly stated '_you wait? Ha!_'

Cole grinned "Your right. What was I thinking."

With that they settled they stared to dig in to the food.

"By the way. Where are the assholes?"

Prue just smiled and continued eating.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

guardian music angel: Thanks! Hope you like this chpt.

Ms-Fleur: Thanks! Yeah the first chpt was pretty short. This one is a 'lil longer though. I think Chris is more of the Black sheep of the family. The thing about Pheebs and Cole...well Coop IS Phoebe's husband. And yes I am going to make sure that Prue and Cole put The Charmed Ones and Leo in their place.

TeenageNothing: Thank you! Yes, their nephew. LOL!! Well you know he is Phoebe's ex. I could be talkng about that...or maybe your right. Maybe he did marry someone else. ;)

Shivani123: Thanks! I really enjoy writing this fic.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

LOL well I hope you enjoyed this Chpt!! Please review and tell me what you think! I wanna say thank you to everyone who reviewed!


	3. Chpt 3: Darryl

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 3: Darryl

"So Leo isn't a whitelighter anymore. Chris really didn't want him apart of his life, did he. Since Paige is alive, Chris must of made him an Elder for the Titans." Cole commented. They had moved to the kitchen. They both held a cup of coffee. It had been to long. It had been about three hours since they first got here.

"Makes sense. Do you think the Order already kidnapped the monster?"

"Probably." Cole answered.

"I think that they did this to him."

"I agree. Christopher probably told them that the monster turns in the Source. Leo of course would denie it. Phoebe and Paige would to. But Piper...well she is defiantly nothing like ours. She seems to be to worried about having as normal life."

"Damn it! How could she do this?! He is just a child. How could she not notice who Christopher was? How can she not feel it. You know she would have noticed if the 'Twice Blessed' had came back!!" Prue's face remained neutral, but her eyes were a raging storm. She clenched her fist.

Cole looked straight into her eyes and chuckled a empty laugh. "Piper was born a mother. She's still learning. I know thats no excuse, bet you have to remember she isn't you. You were born to be a mother. Its your destiny."

Prue smiled. Not a fake smile like she had in the attic, but a true smile. One that was meant for only certain people. Her eyes had also softened. She oped her mouth to reply.

"Ugh!! Please don't!"

Prue and Cole both whipped around to face the voice and saw Chris standing at the entrance of the kitchen with a look of fake disgust.

"Well hello to you to Sunshine." Cole said sarcastically. Prue laughed.

"Hello baby, how was your nap?" She asked him in a baby voice. Chris looked at her and stuck his tongue out. He looked at the coffee pot and a coffee cup, then without warning the cup flew over to him filled with some coffee, he easily caught it.

"So...you guys made it." Chris had no clue what to say. What could he say. He knew that they knew.

"No shit, Sherlock" Commented Cole. Chris just smirked at that comment. He knew his uncle wasn't trying to be rude by the comment, he was just trying to make him more comfortable. It was his uncles way of saying 'Yea its really use. No, your not dreaming or imagining it'. His aunt reached up and smacked his uncle on the back of his head.

"Don't use that kind of language in front of him!" Before Cole could comment on the fact that Chris was no longer a kid, the door bell rang. Prue stood up. Saying "Ill get it." and walked out.

Chris froze for a minute after she left the room, then jumped up and screamed "WAIT! Your supposed to be dead.." He ran out of the room to try and stop her. Cole sighed running a hand trough his hair.

_'Damn! Why do I have the feeling this is not going to be as easy as it should be.'_

He stood up and and walked to the living room, to wait for them. Half way there he heard a loud bang. He looked over at the door to see a man laying on the floor. Chris was freaking out, while Prue had a small smirk on her face.

"Prudence what did you do?" Prue glared at him for calling her that.

"I didn't do anything! He was just shocked to see me. After all I have been dead for a couple of years now." Cole walked closer to get a glimpse of the man. It turned out to be Darryl Morris.

"Oh! OK yea I can see how this would be a shock." He cracked a grin. He waved a hand Darryl, shimmering him over to the couch.

The three of them walked in the living room. Cole conjured a glass of water and poured it over Darryl's head. He jumped up.

"OK w-what the h-hell is go-going on h-here?? Your both dead!! I went to your funeral. Oh my gosh! Man maybe mi going crazy. Or maybe its a dream."

Chris laughed, he had finally stopped freaking after seeing Darryl freaking out. "HAHAHA! No Darryl! You do remember that I'm from the future right?" Darryl nodded at that. "OK well in the future, thats where these two are from, they get brought back to life." Chris put his hand on Darryl's shoulder and said "Its OK. Relax.".

Darryl instantly relaxed. He wasn't really sure why, but he felt calmer.

"OK I don't understand this but what else can I do but except it, right."

Cole answered "Yep!".

Then Darryl hot a confused look on his face. "But wait! How do you know these two, Chris? I understand that you read all about the Charmed Ones, but you seem really close to these two."

Chris's smile was instantly whipped off his face. What could he say to that? He couldn't tell him that he was their nephew. Or that these two were his guardians. _'Shit!'_

Cole spoke up again, while Prue took Chris's hand. "Chris is our nephew." Darryl just sat there in complete shock. Chris jumped up and started to scream at Cole.

"YOU IDIOT!! Why did you tell him that?! Even if it is true, your not supposed to tell him stuff about the future. My gosh! Future Consequences!!"

Prue stood up, crossed her arms over her chest and said in a firm voice, that was more like mothers than an aunts."Christopher Perry Victor Halliwell. Calm down and lower your voice this instance!"

Chris instantly relaxed and sat back down. "Good now apologize!"

"I'm Sorry uncle Cole. You too auntie Prue. I really didn't mean to be rude or anything. I'm just worried about, well you know..."

Cole smiled. "Yea I know! And yes your forgiven. After all I can't stay mad at my favorite nephew for to long, now can I." It wasn't a question, all three of them knew that.

Prue nodded in agreement.

"Wait. Favorite? Why do you have favorites?" Questioned a confused Darryl. He had gotten over the shock of Chris being their nephew because, well it just seemed to fit. Plus he looks just like a Halliwell, he even has the attitude.

"Wyatt's not really are nephew..." Prue wasn't really sure how she could explain this. "Chris? Can I explain?" _'The kid would freak out again if I did with out asking'_. Chris nodded.

"Well Darryl...You see the thing is...well we were only brought back to life for Christopher. Actually he was the one who brought us back to life. By accident of course. It was about the time when Piper conceived Christopher. We are his...guardians I guess you could say." Darryl nodded, but you could see that he still didn't understand. "OK its like this. Leo is..was a Whitelighter. Well his job is to not get involved with his charges life. Just give them helpful advise. But we aren't Whitelighters. Were what you would call Graylighters and Goldlighters. We can be apart of are charges life. Only really, _really_ powerful witches get one of the two of are kind."

"So does that mean that Wyatt has a Goldlighter or a Graylighter too? And you said that a witch can only have one. Then why does Chris have two?"

The three from the future shared a smile.

Cole decided to give Prue a break from explaining. "No Wyatt does not have either one of those. Actually he doesn't even know we even exist. Goldlighters and Graylighters are supposed to be myths. The reason we are believed to myths though, is because no one powerful has been born in over five hundred and twenty years. And the reason why Christopher has both of us is that, one of us wouldn't be strong enough to take care of him."

Darryl nodded. It made sense. Suddenly they hear this loud growl. Chris blushed and smiled shyly at them when they all turned toward him.

"Hehehe! Guess I'm hungry."

The adults smiled at that.

"Christopher there is lots of food in the refrigerator. I ordered pasta. Darryl would you like some?" Cole said.

Darryl agreed. So Chris walked into the kitchen to fix himself and Darryl a plate of pasta. He yelled back "What would you like to drink?"

"Waters fine" Darryl shouted back.

"K."

While Chris finished getting the food ready, Darryl, Cole and Prue decided to catch up.

"OK I remember the girls telling me that Wyatt is the most powerful witch in the world. They said he was the Twice Blessed. So is that not true? Or what?"

"Yea thats not true. Well the part about being the most powerful that is. He is the Twice Blessed though. They only think Wyatt is the most powerful witch is because thats what the Elders said. The Elders chose Wyatt. But their not in charge of Destiny." Answered Cole.

"OK I understand...kinda. If Wyatt's not the most powerful, because the Elders said so. Then why is Chris different?"

"Well you see, Chris was chosen by Destiny herself. Unlike Wyatt." Prue answered.

Chris walked back into the room with two glasses of soda in his hands and two plates full of pasta floating in the air behind him. He handed Darryl his stuff and sat down to enjoy his. Suddenly a thought struck him.

He looked at Prue and Cole and asked the questioned they had been waiting for ever since they came out of the portal. "By the way, how are the kids?"

It seemed like a dumb question, one that wouldn't make sense to anyone else. But they knew why Chris asked it. They understand. This was the one exception in Chris's life that she didn't count him as just a kid. When it came to the others, Chris was an adult, no matter what they did, they would never be able to change that.

Cole spoke up. "Their OK. As well as could be expected...They miss you like crazy!!"

"Yea all we ever hear is 'Whens daddy Chris getting back?' Or 'I miss daddy!'." Prue finished. Then she said playfully "The little brats don't do anything their told. They said that they will only listen to their daddy."

All Chris did was grin. Darryl on the other hand was way past shocked.

"Chris!! You have kids!! Aren't you a little to young to have kids?!"

All three of the future people laughed at this.

"Well they aren't really mine, but then again they are. You see the sisters are all gone in my time. So I have been taking care of all of their kids. Some of them were to young to remember their real moms. After awhile they all started to call me dad. Even the ones that had memories of their mothers."

"Oh." It was all he could say.

They heard footsteps at the stairs. Chris not knowing the CO's were even in the house stood up, ready to fight. But sat back down when he saw them walk in the living room.

The CO's, Leo and Wyatt didn't know what to do. They had got Leo to orb them out of the attic after they got over the shock. They had made him orb them to the Underworld, though he didn't put up that much of a fight. They had blown a lot of steam off. They noticed Darryl was with them. Eating. What the Hell!

"Darryl? What are you doing here?" Piper said rudely. She hadn't meant to be rude to him, after all he was a old friend. But he was sitting with a demon and her bitch of a sister.

"Well hello to you too." Darryl commented sarcastically. "I was just stopping by to ask if you still wanted Shelia to baby Wyatt tonight. But Prue here answered the door and well one thing lead to another. We just started to talk and they explained, well everything."

"No not everything. But we did tell you a lot. Maybe more than we should have. But oh well." Prue piped up.

Paige turned to Prue and said "Well explain it to us."

Cole got a evil smirk on his face. "Now why should we do that." It wasn't a question. Everybody could tell that, except the new arrivals. Cole didn't give a shit about what they wanted.

"Because your in our house thats why. So spill or get out." Piper shot back with a triumph grin.

"Uh no thanks. I like where I'm at." Cole shot back.

"Then spill!"

"Don't think so."

"Cole. Please for me!" She pouted and batted her eyes at Cole. Phoebe knew Cole would do anything for her, after all he still loved her. How pathetic is that. To still be in love with someone after all this time. She vanquished him and killed him so many times and he still couldn't get over him. Chris pulled out a camera and took a picture of her face like that.

Cole started to laugh his ass off. He tried to calm down and looked at her and then started looking again. "HAHAHAHAHA!! Your face!! You look like a fish!!"

Chris and Prue burst out laughing. Darryl tried to keep a straight face but it was to much he burst out laughing too.

"Phoebe I'm sorry but you do know that we aren't together anymore right. Damn!! HAHAHA! As if I would do something like that for you! I can't believe I even went out with you. Did you always make that face, HAHA. You look like an idiot!"

Phoebe stormed out of the room. She looked like a human tomato.

"How can you say that to her! You bastard! Your supposed to love her. That is if demons can really love. I guess I was right all along about you. Though I never doubted myself. But you just always have to prove me right, huh." Paige said angrily.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK MY MONEY!!" Phoebe stormed back in the room with a murderous look on her face.

Prue turned to her and smirked a truly evil smirk. "I did."

"WHY??" Phoebe roared.

"Because when you never paid me back. You know when you first came back from New York."

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

**Reviews:**

thunderincrimson: Thanks for the review! Yeah I had to make them gaurdians of Chris! Yeah Cole is soo hott!! LOL Im glad you liked Prue's reaction to Wyatt!! I was tired of everyone always coming back from the past and being well..all nice to him i guess.

Ms-Fleur: Thanks for the review! LOL i made you hate the COs! thats funny! Yeah I know calling Chris a freak was way out of character but its how she feels. And yeah calling Chris one would make her one too. I didn't mean to offend the people who like Wyatt, its just that they made him sem like an innocent angel. He is way to spoiled. Yeah I'm trying to ake Cole and Prue put them in their place. And yeah Pipers relationship with Chris in the original future was great. (grin) I'm glad you lked the reaction. For some strange reason no one else does that (LOL!). Yeah don't worry I'm going to make someone show them some terriable flashbacks to prove that Wyatt is really a Cold hearted monster (Future him). I understand about everybody hating the fact that Chris forgives them. I can't really tell you if he is going to or not, but I can tell you this. With Cole and Prue there, he doesn't need the COs at all. (Maybe I did answer that, lol).

guardian music angel: I'm glad you liked Prue's attitude towards the COs! I'm sorry that you think I was being rude to baby Wyatt, but the truth is, thats how I feel. Thanks for the review!

paranoidbychoice: Thanks for the review! I'm so glad everyone likes my story! Glad you also like the way Prue reacted to Wyatt. And yes to your question about Cole. (Wink) I couldn't resist the pairing!

Writing Destiny: Thanks for the review and yes I am going to clear up what happened to Chris soon!

Star Mage1: Truthfully I would also be suprised if I decided for Chris to forgive them. Also thanks for the review!

katawat: Thanks I wasn't really sure how people were going to react to this story. I'm glad people like it! And thanks for the review!

Shivani123: Yea the characters are out of character but its more fun this way! Thanks for the review!

EOJavaJunkieAddexJateGiRl: Yes I agree Chris did deserve soo much better. And yea I kinda agree with you about Chris shouldn't have forgave him. But if did completly agree with you then another story i'm thinking about wouldn't be that good. Its about Leo and Chris. Leo is going to raise him by his self, kinda, more like without Piper. lol Thanks for the review!


	4. Chpt 4: Uncle and Aunt

_**Bloody Hope**_

* * *

(A/N:) OK sorry it took me so long to update but I was trying to figure out the ages and birth dates of the other kids! And I wasn't sure what this Chpt should be about. I always use the reviews as my guide! Also you are all probably wondering which episode came before this. Its "Prince Charmed". I think thats hat it's called. Anyways, in this story, Leo never told Chris he forgave him. Because he didn't trust him or anything. Also did everyone know what I meant by Phoebe owing money to Prue? If not watch ep 1. I'm not sure if she ever paid her back, but I really doubt she did.

Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing!!

* * *

Chapter 4: Uncle and Aunt

It was around midnight by the time the three timetravlers got done talking. Phoebe had freaked out on them for about an hour and half. Paige complained for another and Darryl left after she stopped complaining. Leo and Piper did the same as Phoebe and Paige. Of course they just ignored them. They had moved once again to the kitchen. Cole and Prue were silently sitting at the kitchen table watching as Chris prepared the coffee they all knew they would need. Chris finally got sick of the silence.

"So how is the Resistance?"

"Not to good. Everyone is ready for you to return." Answered Prue as she turned away from him. Slightly ashamed of what she was about to say, but only for his sake. "Everyone wants you to just kill the _thing_."

Chris froze. He knew the Resistance would miss him and that they all wanted Wyatt dead. But this Wyatt was still an innocent baby in this time. _'Even if he wasn't, I don't think I could kill him...I just can't do that. I couldn't live with myself if I did.'_

"I see..." Chris answered her.

Cole laughed humorlessly and said "Don't worry Chris. Prudence and I both know, along with the Resistance, you could...no thats not the right word is it. Because you could. You would never kill him. After all" Cole looks into Chris's eyes and smirks "your the black sheep of the family.".

Chris cracks a smile at this while Prue lets out a loud laugh. "Yes you would be the only one in the family to not kill evil monsters!! You would rather be friends with them." Prue says.

Cole decides to add "Or be part of their family".

Chris blushed thinking back to all the times when Darklighters and Vampires came after him. It always ended the same. They come in to kill him and leave with a new family member. It was actually one of the reasons the Resistance was still standing. "S'not funny!!"

The adults just smile at their nephew. "Christopher...I think you should go ahead and get some sleep. And don't even think of going on Demon hunts! Or going to P3! You will sleep here." Prue told him. She saw he was about to argue. "Do not even think about it mister. This is as much you're house as it is hers. She will have to just deal with it. As will the others. Including you."

Chris scowled at her and then stuck his tongue out at her. They always had to treat him like a baby. It was not fair. He was twenty-two years old! "Fine! Ugh!! but first tell me...how are my kids?" His kids. They were the true reason he came back. And his family. They meant they world to him. It made him sick, watching his kids grow up in that kind of place. Wyatt had destroyed everything. And that was putting it nicely.

Cole spoke up. "Good...but...well Leo came by...the other day." _'How the Hell am I supposed to tell him this?!'_

Chris froze for a second then nodded. "And?"

Cole licked his lips. He knew Christopher hated Leo and anyone else who tried to take away his baby's. He was pretty scary when it came to them. It wasn't that he was scared of Christopher, just he knew that losing the kids would send him over the edge. "He took the kids to spend time with Wyatt...! We tried to stop him. But Wyatt showed up. And we could not stop them. Don't worry though. Their with the Resistance now!!"

"Why did he take them?" Chris was about ready to explode. "Did he say why he suddenly wanted to take them?"

Prue looked him straight in the eye and said. "He said that he would not let a crazy loon watch over his daughter, nieces and nephew. He said that you had no right to even look at them. He told everyone their that its _what the Charmed Ones would have wanted_."

"WHAT!! I'm the one who raised them, all of them. I cooked for them, feed them, cleaned the house, washed them. I did everything!! I watched over them, I put them to sleep, I was the one who protected them from demons." Chris was furious. How dare he! He felt a little betrayed. His father was saying that he wasn't the one who raised all of the Charmed kids. "I took care of all of them while mom and the aunts went off to shop or live a _normal_ fucking life!! And Leo! He was not even around. Only for his only son. I was the one raising them, when I was just a kid myself, while the sisters were off spoiling Wyatt and making sure Wyatt was the most powerful witch. Dammit! So how the Hell am I not fit to raise them?!"

"Well gee I don't know. I mean look at you. You are a sweet innocent angel. Never cursed in your life, huh." Cole said sarcastically "Bet Leo wishes he could be a good little house wife too."

Chris cracked a smile. His uncle had a weird sense of humor. But he always knew how to make him smile. It was funny, his uncle was sarcastic but his aunt was very blunt. She wouldn't dance around the subject, she got straight to it. His uncle liked to mess around with people's heads. He loved to get them frustrated. "...OK well I guess I am going to bed now. Love you guys, night." He walked over to the couch and passed out. He was exhausted. Both mentally and Physically. Even if he didn't want to admit it himself.

Prue let herself get caught up in her thoughts, as she watched him walk out of the kitchen.

_'If Piper were here, she would have killed her younger self. She may have not always been there but she did love him. How can you not see that Christopher is your baby boy, Piper? Piper always took pride __in whatever Christopher did. It's killing him, to see a woman who looks just like his mother, but to feel and see her hate for him. Paige...Phoebe...he needs them too. They were as much Christopher's mother as Piper was. Even though they hated to share him, in this time line the three of them hate him. Phoebe the feelings you send out when you look or even think of him. I can see it rips him apart. Paige...Paige. Damn. The looks you throw him. It shocks me. It slowly killing him.'_

She was jolted out of her thoughts by Cole placing a fresh cup of coffee down in front of her. Cole went to sit back down, halfway there he decided to speak. "It's hard to believe that boy...no man is actually Christopher. I keep looking at Christopher, thinking 'it's not possible that this kid is actually his nephew! I still want to grab him and tell him that he was way to young to go after demons. Tell him that he is not mature enough to handle this kind of stuff. He is way to young to hold the universe on his shoulders."

"There's nothing we can do about it. Theres nothing anyone can do about that. It would be great to watch Christopher grow up again, but this time get the chance to be a normal kid. And not raise his family. But we both know that unlike the Source and Christopher's kids, he can never be normal. Destiny and Death would never allow it."

"Aren't Destiny and Death so sweet! You gotta love 'em. I mean look what they did to Christopher, they made his life wonderful. Maybe we should send some flowers to them. Nobody gives them enough credit. They are such awesome angels!!" Prue laughed. Cole hated the Angel of Destiny and Death more than he hated the Source. Everyone knew it. After all, who wouldn't hate the people(angles) that destroyed their nephews life before the world was even made. "Well im going to the restroom. I'll be back soon." He stood and walked out the kitchen door.

Prue rolled her eyes. /Cole! What are you up to?/ She thought.

/Hehe! What every do you mean? I am just going to the rest room!/ She heard him respond in her head.

If anyone where to walk in the kitchen they would never know she was talking to someone. /HA! You are always up to something./

/I don't have a clue what you are talking about, Prudence./

/Whatever I'm going to bed. Conjure two beds where Christopher is. I'll put him in one./ She started to close the telepathic conversation she was having when she thought of something else. /Cole. We need to unbind Christopher's powers. Thats the only reason he got so hurt./

She could feel him nod. She could feel the grim smile he wore. /I agree. Night./

/Night./

Prue walked out of the kitchen and into the room that Chris was in. She found him asleep on the couch. She also found the two beds that she asked for. She flicked her hand at Christopher, he disappeared in bright golden orbs. He reappeared on one of the beds, the one farthest from the door. She looked at him and lightly pet his hair for a second. She didn't dare touch him anymore. She knew he would wake up if she were to continue. She walked over to the other bed and layed down. She wasn't tired. But she knew there was nothing else to do. And it was for the best, that she was at full strength when she awoke.

Upstairs, Cole was up to no good. Like always.

* * *

OK I hope you enjoyed this chpt and as i explained up there, i was really busy and i was trying to figure some things out. I would like to thank all the people who revied!! You are the reson I got this chapter done! I really appreciate those who explain why they like it and what they are curious about. Because it helps me kneow what to write next. So to my reviews:

katawat: Thank you for the review!! And im glad you liked Prue's additude and Cole's sarcasim. And don'tworry if you haven't figured out what happened after reading my (A/N) then you will find out later in the story.

paranoidbychoice: lol thanks for the review!! And yes i had to put Darryl in there. I love Cole and Prue together. There aren't that many though. And yes seven kids. Chris is a wonderful dad.

guardian music angel: thanks im glad you enjoyed it!! thank you for the review!!

Ms-Fleur: Thanks for the review!! I am glad you enjoyed what i did to Phoebe. CO bashing is kinda fun!! lol I agree I think it is time they get a taste of their own medicine!! Yea i couldn't leave oor Chris alone with those jerks! Cole and Prue were the best choice. And noones every used them. Well not together anyway. I also hate how Piper reacts to Chris. He deserved so much better!! Yes, Chris will always becloser to his gaurdians than the Co's. In all my Charmed stories thats how it will be. Yea im happy i put Darryl in there. Its more fun with him. (hint He plays a big part in the Resistance hint) lol. Im glad u like the way Prue and Cole are. I'm trying my best. And yes im going to be very harsh when it comes to Wyatt!!

Writing Destiny: Thank you for the review!!

LexChrisYummy: I hated how they treated Chris also. And im glad you like Prue and Cole. Thanks for the review!!

Star Mage1: I understand you want to know why Chris would o back to save Wyatt. And really I haven't figured that out myself. I just think that Chris is to kind to kill his brother. He isn't Wyatt. And he isn't a traditional Halliwell either. He is the balck sheep. I know thats probably not a very good reason but to Chris it is. Also thank you for the review.

Secret Thought: Thanks for the review!! I am glad you like the ending of chpt 3!! (I enjoyed making it!! lol).


	5. Chpt 5: Breakfast and more background

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 5: Breakfast and more background

Prue woke up to the smell the wonderful scent of food. The scent was familiar, yet it wasn't. It had been years since she smelt the sweet aroma of _good_ food. No one else in the family could cook, so they all suffered servilely when Christopher left. She stretched and started to get up, but found she was being held down. She looked down at her waist to see an arm. She smiled turned around and looked into the eyes of Cole Turner. "Cole! Come on. Get your lazy ass up!" He chuckled and let her go.

She headed into the kitchen to see Christopher slaving over the stove. "Christopher, don't you think you made enough food?" She teased him. Chris was worse than Piper when it came to taking care of their family. He had made enough food to feed a whole army, maybe a army and a half.

Chris turned towards her and mock glared. "I invited Darryl over. And I believe that he is bringing his family. You and Uncle Cole haven't been eating right, I know that for a fact. Plus, the sister's an Wyatt might be hungry." He finished with a warm smile. He felt more like himself with his uncle and aunt here.

Prue scowled. "Why are you making _them_ something to eat. Piper can cook herself. Don't spoil them Christopher!"

Chris sighed. He couldn't help it, he felt he owed them all. It took all his will power not to give into their demands. He had to remind himself constantly that they were NOT his mother and aunts. "Aunt Pooh...I know they aren't my family. Not yet atleast." He finished with a sad smile.

Prue started to say something when the door bell rang. She watched as Christopher wiped his hands on a clean towel, ready to go answer the door. She sighed. "I got it Christopher. You finish cooking." She headed towards the kitchen door, but turned around when Chris called back to her.

"You might want to be fast! They might wake up uncle Cole..." He finished with a smirk, as he watched her practically run to open the door. His uncle was not the kindest man in the morning. Only people he truly loved could wake him up, without having their head bit off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Prue ran to the door, hoping to make it before her husband woke up. He had a scary temper, and if she thought it was scary, it had to be pretty frightening. When she finally made it to the door, she practically threw it open and put her index finger to her lips and made the 'shh' sound to the visitors.

She waved them into the house and took their stuff from them. "Sorry but Cole's still asleep. And he can get _very_ cranky in the morning." She whispered as she motioned them to follow her to the kitchen.

Sheila smiled as soon as they were all in the kitchen. "Its great to see you again Prue! Darryl told us what you told him." She threw her arms around Prue and hugged her tightly.

Darryl turned to the stove to see Chris slaving over it. "Thank you for inviting us to breakfast Chris."

Chris turned his attention on Darryl and smiled a heart filled smile. "Its no problem Darryl! Its always a pleasure to have you and your family over!"

Darryl Jr. and Michael looked around the house then towards Chris. They didn't say much at all except a quiet 'hello' and then sat down at the table.

Sheila turned to Chris. "So Chris" She started with a warm smile. "Who's son are you? And do you have any siblings? Cousins?" She was curious. He didn't seem like he was just the son of _one_of them. Everything about him reeked of all four of the Halliwell sisters.

"Yeah, I'm Piper's middle child. You already know of Wyatt. But I also have a younger sister, and then there are all my cousins."

"What are their names? And their age!? Also who's are they?"

Chris laughed. Sheila was the same, that was good. "Andy, Penny and Rika are Aunt Pooh's. Ladybug, Patty, and Risa are Aunt Bebe's. While Jr., Pearl, and Phili are Aunt Gege's." Chris took a deep breath and continued. "Paul is 21, Ladybug is 20, Jr. is 19, Patty is 18, Mel and Penny are 17, then Pearl and Phili are 16. While Risa is 14 and Rika is 13." He smiled as he started to think of each of them.

Prue smirked. "What Christopher just left out was the fact that they all think he is their parent." She started to snicker. "Cole and I haven't figured out if he is the mother or the father though."

Everyone laughed except Chris who turned the color of a tomato. Before he could respond to that, Darryl asked another question as they all headed to the table to sit, excluding Chris. "Chris, if Piper's your mother, then Leo is your father, right? I mean...you don't act like you like him. But I really can not see Piper with another man."

Chris nodded. His face was grim. "Yeah Leo is my biological father...but uncle Cole was more of a father than Leo ever was."

"Really?" Darryl was shocked to hear that, same with Sheila. "I though Leo was a pretty good dad. I mean, he adores Wyatt."

Chris flinched a little at that. He knew his father adored Wyatt, he grew up knowing that. It still hurt though, to hear it from someone else. He swallowed, it felt as if there was a large rock lodged in his throat.

"Your right Leo is a good father. At least to Wyatt." He smiled, but this time it was forced. It was a broken smile. "Leo wasn't there for me, ever." He chuckled coldly. "I was not important enough for his precious time. Even Mel got time and love from him."

Chris turned to look at them with dead eyes. They looked so dull, like all the life had been sucked out of them. Darryl and Sheila couldn't look at him in the eyes. They turned their heads away, but Prue looked him dead in the eye.

"That's true. But Melinda didn't look like his ex wife." She raised an eyebrow, as if to dare him to contradict her.

"So Cole was a good father? Thats good." Sheila cut in.

"Yeah! Uncle Cole was the best!" His eyes glowed with love and adoration talking about Cole. They could all see it. "So are you—"

He was cut off with a loud, cheerful voice. "Did I hear my name?"

Chris rolled his eyes. He raised his arms up in the air and tossed it towards the table. All the plates of the food started to slowly to raise in the air and fly to the table where they softly landed.

"Christopher!" Prue growled at her nephew. She watched as he tried to pull an innocent face, but you could still see the mischief in his eyes.

"Yes auntie Pooh? What did I do?" He loved irritating his aunt. He knew how she felt about telekinesis.

"You are supposed to only use mind-only telekinesis!" To anyone else it would probably be weird to say something like that, but she was not going to let her nephew get lazy. And everyone knew mind-only telekinesis was the hardest kind of tele.

Cole walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest. "Let's eat!" He commented. He pulled her over to the table next to Sheila.

Chris got on the opened the fridge and pulled at Oj, milk, and anything else he thought they would like to drink. He sat them on the table and sat down on the counter.

Cole was about to stuff his face full of food when he suddenly noticed something. "Christopher...Why is there so much food?" His voice came out hard and stiff. It was shocking to hear Cole sound like that, when he had just been so cheerful a second ago.

Chris did not move from his seat on the counter, looked him straight in the eye and told him "I made some for the sister's and Wyatt." He thought for a second, "maybe even Leo.".

Cole's grimaced. He did not want to be in the same room with them, much less eat with them. It made him so mad that Christopher felt he owed them something.

The kitchen door flew open about that time and in walked Piper, Paige, Phoebe, and Leo. Wyatt was in his father's arms.

"What the hell is going on here?" Piper asked annoyed. She didn't want anyone in her house.

Darryl spoke up before Chris, or Prue and Cole for that matter, and said "Chris invited us over for breakfast! I have never tasted anything as good as this." Chris's cheeks turned a soft pink color from the praise. "Actually his food is ten times better than yours Piper! You should try some."

By now Christopher's cheeks would of made a tomato look pale. Piper looked at the food suspiciously, there was no way anyone could cook better than her. Phoebe decided to be the brave one, she slowly to a bite of the food, and before they knew it she already had a plate full of food. Seeing that Phoebe liked it they all decided to try some. Piper looked around the table and noticed that there was a empty seat next to Prue.

She turned and smiled at her oldest sister. She had missed her so much. "Prue. I really missed!" Her eyes started to water.

Prue turned towards Piper with a cold expression. "Save it! I don't want to her you crap. Safe it for the one from this time. Maybe she will be more...open to your feelings. But me, I wouldn't care if you died right now." Her voice contained alone contained venom to kill a person in less than a second.

Piper was shocked and hurt that Prue would say that to her. She knew that they probably had some problems in the future or something, but it was like Prue had just told her she hated her. She felt like Prue had just slapped her hard in the face.

Leo decided to speak up. "So Prue...how did you and Cole get brought back to live? Why did the Elders decide to let you go?"

Cole sneered. Prue scowled. And Chris laughed. "The Elders did not bring us back to live. Christopher did." Prue answered.

Everyone almost chocked at hearing this news. Leo practically screamed. "WHAT?! That's not possible! Only super powerful magical creatures can do something like that! And even then its rare!" He wouldn't believe something like that. Chris was not powerful he was weak. "Chris is only a whitelighter!"

"No he isn't. Christopher is a Welder." Cole informed them.

Sheila popped back into the conversation now. "Welder? Whats that?"

Chris decided to answer this time. "A Welder is a half witch and a half Elder. It's like a Witchlighter. Half witch, half Whitelighter, but way more powerful." He cracked a smile. "I'm the first of my kind! Like Paige was the first of her kind."

Sheila and Darryl nodded. It made sense. Darryl turned to the sisters, who none of them had really looked at 'til just now, and started to laugh. "P-P-Paige! HAHAHA!! W-what did you do t-to yours-self?!"

Everyone, except Cole, turned their head towards her and laughed.

Paige's hair was a blindingly bright yellow-green color. Her skin was the same way, except it was blue. It was kind of hard to explain how she looked because she kept changing colors. To put it simple though, she looked hilarious. ( '( Sorry I couldn't think of anything!)

Paige jumped out of her seat and ran to the bathroom to see what was wrong.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Back in the kitchen, Cole was almost falling out of his seat from laughter. The only one who wasn't laughing was Chris.

Christopher sighed while thinking, '_well somethings never change..._'

* * *

OK I hope you all liked this chpt! I am sorry it took me so long!

**_REVIEWS:_**

Thunderincrimson- Thank you very much for the review, im very glad you like it! Lol i wasn't sure what to do with thew prank so i kinda just wrote something, so if it stinks, tell me!

Paranoidbychoice- Thank you very much for the review, i appreciate it! Lol yes Leo is an assfart in this. And your right if Chris was in the future, Leo would not of even dared to _think_ of taking the kids. About the vamps and darklighters, i just felt that Chris would be close to all of them.

Writing Destiny- I couldn't imagine doing that either. I really hope you enjoy this chpt. And thank you for the review!!

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha- Thank you for the review! I hope you like this chapt!

Star Mage1- Np about the question! Yeah I feel bad for Chris when it comes to the fact that his brother does not care about him...(or does he?...). Lol. I liked Wyatt being evil and caring for his lil bro too! And don't worry, i will write about the kids reation to Leo and Wyatt.

* * *

Please leave me a review!! School just started last week and its been really hard, so im really sorry its taken me so long to write back. I just have been having writer's block.


	6. Chpt 6: Year 2026

_**Bloody Hope**_

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing...Wish i did!!

(A/N): Ok I just realized, thanks to **Star Mage1**, that I put Andy as Prue's kid and then put Paul as 21. I am sorry about that!! I didn't realise. Originally I had put Paul, because that is his first name. Andy is just Paul's nickname. Sorry to anyone who was confused!! And all of Prudence's kids are Cole's biological kids. I'm going to keep going with Andy and I will explain why he is called Andy.

Also if anyone knows a good name for Christopher, could you pm me or something and tell me. 'Cause I haven't really thought of what Chris would be considered. I don't want to call him 'Thrice Blessed'. It sounds like a rip off of 'Twice Blessed'.

ALSO!! I forgot to mention, The CO's died when Chris was nine. I know it was originally 14, but this is better. This way some of the kids will not remember the CO's.

* * *

Chapter 6: Year 2026

A beautiful young woman with long, waist length blonde hair. She was pale, but not deathly so. In her opinion, at least. Her eyes were a lifeless, stormy blue color. You could see, that at one time they had been clear and full of love, life, and happiness. She was standing outside of a once beautiful manor. She sneered. She felt someone walk up and stand a few feet behind her. She didn't make a move to turn around and see who it was, she didn't need to, she knew who it was.

"Well?" The person behind her asked. The voice was dead.

"This place makes me sick." She sneered towards the house, making sure to keep her temper under control. Her father would not be pleased to know she blew up the manor..._again_! "I can not wait any longer. I need to see him! Even if he is mad at me. I know I'm being selfish...but I really need my daddy." Her voice broke when she said 'daddy'.

It had been years since she had called him that. The last time had been when her dad's mother died in his arms. It was one of the reasons her dad was away from them. It was all her uncle, Leo, and The Elder's fault! If uncle had been as powerful as he was told he was, he could have brought her dad out of his guilt. The elders, she scowled, they had tried to kill her dad on more than million occasions.

She felt him nod. She knew he understood. "Plus the younger ones are dying to see my father." She smirked. "So he can't get to mad bout that." She turned around to look at a young man with deep royal blue eyes. He had dark brown, almost black, hair, with a bronze tint to his skin. "You in." Both of them knew it was not a question. No one could stop them from doing this. They were going to finally leave this hell hole.

She made her way to him, not once looking in the direction of the manor. As she got to him she reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, still not looking back. She felt the air shimmer around her, she whipped her head to the direction of the manor.

Her eyes burned. This would be the last time she ever saw her old home ever again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The room was dark and it reeked of death, blood and hatred. On the throne, in the middle of the room, sat a man with curly dirty blond hair. He was very muscular with pale skin. His eyes were a dark shade of baby blue, they were filled with venom, hatred, madness, and power. Around him, bowed low to the ground, was demons. Thousands of them, maybe millions. One stood up and addressed the blond.

"My Lord! I have urgent news!" The demon spoke.

The 'Lord' looked at him bored. "Well.." He drawled in a bored tone.

The demon hesitated for just a split second. "The Resistance is about to be completely powerless."

The statement would of caused anyone else great pleasure. But he knew better. If the Resistance was going to be powerless, then that meant there was only two options. The kids had chose to join him, he doubted that. Or they were planning on betraying him, like his dear, precious baby brother had. He sneered thinking of those _kids_. Truthfully, he didn't give a fuck what those kids did. He only let them continue living, because Christopher loved them like his own. And not even he, the Source of all Evil, could denie Christopher anything.

Really, he was glad his little brother had gone to the past. Without Christopher there to stop him, he could finally create the perfect world for his little brother. The one he should have been born into. He knew once the world was finally correct, his brother would see the truth. There was no longer good and evil. Only gray.

"Dismissed." He announced.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In a small apartment sat a young girl, around twenty at least, with brown hair that went a little past her shoulders. Her eyes were chocolate brown and her skin was a very light brown color. She was not moving, yet she was not still. She was not doing anything in particular, when her head suddenly snapped up. She had felt like someone or something was calling her.

Something familiar.

She knew she had to get to it. For the first time in years, she felt _power_. Not the power like Wyatt's. no. But power like, her power.

Like her father's power.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

In the room next to the room that the twenty year old girl sat, held four young girls. Two of them were twins about sixteen, while the other two girls were not twins and one was thirteen and the other fourteen.

The twins both had reddish-blonde hair with brown eyes. They were both white, but not a unhealthy looking shade. While the fourteen year old had long brown, almost black, hair with dark brown eyes. She had the same skin tone that the twenty year old had. The thirteen year old had caramel colored eyes with straight caramel brown hair that went a couple of inches past the shoulder.

The thirteen and fourteen year old were watching movies, while the twins were gossiping. When suddenly they all felt this jolt go through their bodies. They all got quiet. None of them had ever felt anything like it before. It was like someone was trying to summon them.

They just weren't sure who it was, because it didn't feel familiar at all.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Three cousins sat alone on top of a bridge. It was not there favorite place to be, but it was their father's. Two of them were female while the oldest was male. The male had curly brown hair with very dark brown eyes. His skin was slightly dark, and he was nineteen years old.

One of the female cousins had her light brown hair in a bun. Her eyes were a blueish-brown color. Her skin was darker than the males. She looked about seventeen. The other female had mail-white skin, with hazel brown eyes. Her hair was curly, the color was a golden brown. She was about eighteen.

The eighteen year old spoke up. "Where did blondie say she was going again?"

The only boy spoke, "As usual, she didn't.".

The youngest looked in a certain direction and sighed. The older cousins looked at her then towards the direction she was looking in.

"I wish dad would hurry up and get back home." The eighteen year old spoke again.

It had been so long since they had seen him. It felt like it had been way more than a year, it seemed more like five years. None of them were used to being away from him for this long.

The seventeen year old girl spoke "Yeah I miss my uncle too!".

Suddenly all three of them clutched their chest, with their eyes wide open. All they could think was:

'_That's impossible!!_'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The young blonde jerked her arm away from the brunette boy she had, had her arm on. Her eyes were as wide as plates, as she stared at the old manor. Her knees felt weak. She didn't have to look back at the boy to know he was in the same position. She slowly turned her head to look at him.

"Is it possible?" She questioned. That shouldn't have happened. They should not of been able to sense _that_ presence.

The boy had no answer for her. He just continued to look at the manor. When he finally opened his mouth he kind of stuttered out his reply. "Maybe..."

They both turned back to look at the manor. Both of their eyes looked more alive. They sparked with hope. Hope that it was not a trick or trap.

Hope that the Book had truly returned to its rightful place.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell smirked as he stood in the shadows of the manor watching all his cousins and young sister chant the spell that would take them to Christopher. He watched as the tranquila on the wall glowed blue. He watched them all grin and run to it.

It looked like he did know his family after all...

* * *

**Reviews:**

Thunderincrimson: LOL Im glad you enjoyed what Cole did! And thank you for the review!! I never understood how Wyatt was the most powerful Charmed child either, it never made sense. I mean Chris is the ONLY Welder. Melinda is _just_ a witch, while Wyatt is _just_ a whitelighter.

Star Mage1: Thank you for the review, and for telling me I put two different names for the same person(Andy). I decided to go ahead and bring the kids o the past, because like you, and im sure everyone else, I want to know how the CO's will react. I haven't decided what will happen. Oh and evil Chris is soooo much better than evil Wyatt!!

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Thank you for the review! Im glad you like it, lol. I love Cole, so i wanted to do something crazy with him. I just couldn't think of anything. I think the name Welder is cute too.

* * *

OK well I hope you all liked this chpt. Please review!!


	7. Chpt 7: Reactions

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 7: Reactions

After a hour of trying to fix Paige's hair, which no one could undo or would undo, they gave up and decided to see if they could get any more info out of the timetravlers. Or at least the Charmed One's and Leo did.

"Prue we are your sisters! You have to tell us." Piper tried to reason with her oldest sister.

"I don't have to do shit, Piper. You stopped being my sister _years_ ago." She answered her back coldly. She noticed the hurt expression on her face, and if she were the Prue from this timeline she would have kicked herself for hurting Piper. But she wasn't. She was a totally different Prue. One that despised Leo and the CO's for what they put Christopher through. She chuckled to herself.

"Prue, come on. Don't say things like that! I know you didn't mean that. I know you! You aren't really like this. What did Cole and Chris do to you? What kind of spell?" Leo said to her.

Leo was suddenly thrown across the room and into the wall. His legs and arms were covered in ice, as he was frozen to the wall. Everyone's eyes were wide, besides Christopher and Cole's. They were used to being insulted and then watching that person get their ass kicked for it. Prue had a _**terrible**_ temper, far worse than Paige, Phoebe, and Piper's put together.

"What did you say you worthless scumbag?! How dare you!! Don't you dare insult my nephew and husband. You don't know us. You don't know a thing about us you good for nothing father. You are so pathetic, you know that. You are so arrogant! You think you know everything and you can do no wrong. But guess fucking what!! Your _precious son_ is a psychotic, murdering bastard. You screwed up there big shot! How does it feel to know that you failed!" She hissed in a blood chilling voice. The smirk she wore scared everyone in the room.

As good as it felt to say all that and to see the expression on their faces, she couldn't help but feel bad. She had seen the look on Chris's face when she brought up Wyatt. Chris loved Wyatt. No matter what he did. Wyatt was Chris's older brother, the one who had snapped Christopher out of his depression.

"You should unfreeze Leo..." Chris whispered for only her and Cole to hear, looking at her pleadingly. She couldn't resist. She waved her arm towards Leo and the ice disappeared as he fell to the ground.

"Your lying!!" Piper screamed at Prue. Her eyes darkened while she clenched her hands into fist. Piper would not believe that her little angel was evil. Her was the ultimate good in all creation. He was born from a angel and a Charmed One!

Cole rolled his eyes. He was _so_ sick of that. Why the hell would they lie about something like that?

Suddenly they all heard a loud crash in the attic...and a lot of screaming and cussing.

Everyone jumped up. Darryl got his gun out, Shelia graped a frying pan, while the others had powers. Piper sat Wyatt down by Micheal and Darryl Jr.

Leo threw the attic door open ready to attack, only to see a pile of kids on the floor. He stopped and blinked. Actually everyone stopped and blinked. What the hell were kids doing in the attic?

They all walked into the attic and watched them as they fought.

The only blonde in the group of mostly brunettes climbed out of the pile and glared at the other teens. "Ugh! We are not even here for a second and you guys are already being annoying! Just wait 'til I tell dad!"

Two redheads, who were identical, jumped up and said in sync. "What? Were annoying?! Your the one who is annoying! You bleach blonde! And we are gonna tell daddy!"

"Red headed freaks!! And dad would never believe you guys! Everyone knows im his favorite!" She shot back at them.

All the other kids jumped up at hearing the blonde say she was his favorite. Only two girls and one boy did not join in on the argument.

"Are you on crack?! I'm daddy's favorite!" One of the girl's screamed.

A boy snorted and said "Yeah! Maybe in your dreams!! I'm dad's favorite. After all I am his only son!!" He said.

"You all wrong! I am daddy's little princess!" The second to the youngest screamed.

Before any of the others could say anything else, they were interrupted by someone screaming.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!" Usually Piper would not curse in front of children, but these kids were getting on her nerves.

All of the teenagers turned to look at her and noticed she was not alone. The youngest squealed and ran up to Prue and jumped in her arms.

"MOMMY!!" She screamed. The Charmed Ones and Leo's eyes widened and their mouths hung open.

Prue smiled warmly. "Hello baby. What are you doing here?"

She giggled. "We came to see Uncle Chrissy!!" She turned to Cole. "DADDY!!" She screamed as she jumped over into his arms.

The oldest male and one of the brunette girls walked over to Prue and Cole. They both smiled and hugged Prue and Cole. "Hi mom. Hi dad." They both said.

"Hey...where is Chris...?" The oldest girl who had called Prue her mother asked.

Everyone looked around. But no one could see him. The oldest male started laughing suddenly. Everyone looked at him questionably, while he just pointedto something on the floor.

There on the floor lay an unconscious Christopher Perry Halliwell. Prue flicked her arm to Chris and her was enveloped in a shower of gold orbs.

Shelia asked the question that was on all of their minds. "Who are you?" She paused for a second. "Are you the ones Prue and Cole were talking about?...The sister's kids?"

The younger one's all looked confused. One of the brunette girls stepped forward. "Yes. But only by birth. I''m sure Uncle Cole and Aunt Prue told you who we see as our parent." She did not need to put it as a question, because she knew that her uncle and aunt were going to make sure her father got the credit he deserved.

Shelia smiled and pulled them all into a hug, even the ones who were beside Prue and Cole.

"Wait! You guys are our kids?" Paige questioned as her voice shook.

The younger ones looked confused and shook their heads no. But the blonde said. "Duh!"

They all grinned, the Co's and Leo that is. "So who's are you??" Phoebe practically screamed with joy.

All the older kids rolled their eyes. The oldest male turned to the four younger ones. "Why don't you four go check on uncle Chris."

They all watched as the twins, and two young brunettes practically run down the stairs to see Chris.

The male turned to his mother and asked "Are you going to? Or should I?".

"Don't worry. I will." She turned to the Charmed Ones and sighed.

Cole turned to the teens. "Why don't you guys make it easier for us."

The teens got in four different lines. The blonde stood by herself and the youngest boy did too. Two girls stood in a line and the boy and girl who had called Prue mom stood in a line.

"OK...The blonde over there is your third and youngest child, Melinda Halliwell." She heard Piper gasp and she could tell her eyes started to water. "The youngest boy right there is yours Paige. Along with the twins. His name is...well his nickname is Jr. and the twins are Pearl and Philippa. The two girls right there are yours Phoebe. The second youngest of all these guys is your third daughter. This is Patrica, Patience, and Paris." Then she looked at her oldest two. "And these two are mine, along with the youngest. Paul, Penelope, and little Paprika."

She stood back as she and Cole watched the CO's and Leo run towards their child or children. Paul and Penny walked over to them.

Piper reached out and attempted to pull Melinda into a hug, but she moved away.

"What the hell doing lady!!" Mel didn't like to be touched. She could touch you, but NEVER the other way around. Only Chris could get away with it.

Piper's face turned red. "Don't you dare speak to me that way young lady!!"

Mel rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Like I care." She walked over to her aunt and uncle and gave them a hug. "Hey I missed you guys!" She smiled for a split second then turned serious. "How's dad?"

Cole just nodded to her question. She frowned. '_Poor daddy! Stuck here with these people who don't even know him._'

Paige tried to get Jr into a hug, but he was not making it easy. The same went for Phoebe and her daughters. When they finally got away from the Co's, they went over to Cole and Prue and gave them a hug. They looked at Mel and all she did was nod.

Piper decided to speak up. "OK what the hell is going on here?! Why are you guys not hugging us? We are you parents!!"

Patty(Patience) looked her straight in the eye and said. "No. Your our biological parents but thats it. You did not raise us! Mel's older brother did."

"Wyatt raised you?" Leo spoke up. "HA! I knew my little boy was not really evil." He started to look smug.

Mel joined in now. "Wyatt hates us. Why the hell would he raise us. Patty was talking about your middle child Piper and Leo, duh!" None of them liked people putting down their father. It drove them crazy.

Piper's eyes widened. "Second son? I have another boy!?" She started to grin.

Ladybug(Patrica) sneered at her. "Yea you do!"

Phoebe noticed something and decided to jump back into the conversation."Hey wait! Melinda" She saw Mel sneer at the name. "called Patience, Patty...Why? Shouldn't Patrica be nicknamed Patty?"

Patty spoke again. "No. I don't like the name Patty. I go with Ladybug. It's what daddy calls me!" When she said daddy her whole face lit up.

"Where is he?" Piper spoke up.

They all looked at her strangly.

"Where is my son!? My second son?" She gasped. "Oh god!! He's evil too! Isn't he!" She started to freak out.

All the kids eyes darkened, along with Prue's and Cole's. Mel raised her hands and flicked them towards Piper. A table blew up right beside her.

"Don't you dare ever call our dad evil!!" Jr hissed out.

"Our dad is not evil, he is the only one around to make sure the world doesn't go to hell!" Ladybug told them coldly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shelia and Darryl had left after the kids had been introduced. They went downstairs to see all the younger kids.

"Hey kiddos!" Shelia decided to start talking to them while they waited on the others.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"DADDY!!" was heard all over the manor.

Mel and the other future people jumped up and ran downstairs, followed by the CO's and Leo. The Co's and Leo realised that who ever they were calling 'Daddy', had to be Piper and Leo's middle child. They didn't even think about the fact that Chris was the only one from the future who had not been introduced.

When they got down there they noticed that Chris was slowly getting up from the couch. And he looked pissed.

"Melinda Payton Halliwell! Paul Andrew Turner! Penelope Eve Turner! Paprika Spice Turner! Patrica Jo Valentino! Patience Charmain Valentino! Paris Marie Valentino! Henry Jr Mitchell! Pearl Ann Mitchell! Philippa Sarah Mitchell! You are all grounded! What the hell were you thinking coming to the past! Huh! You could end up telling the sisters and Leo future stuff!" Chris was mad. It was not even about them telling the CO's and Leo who they really were, he didn't care, they could scream that if they wanted. But if they were hurt or worse killed, then he wouldn't be able to make it. In the future he knew they were at least safe.

The kids all bowed their heads. They knew he was just worried about them.

Chris's frown was suddenly wipped off his face. He grinned ear to ear. "Well what are you waiting for?! Come give your old man a hug!"

All the kids ran and gave him a big hug, even Paul, Penny, and Risa. Chris was important to them.

"OH MY GOD!!" Piper started to hyperventilate as she fell to trhe floor. While Phoebe, Paige and Leo looked at her questionably. "Chris...your..." She could barely speak.

Chris had a worried expression on his face. He walked over to her and knelled down. "You ok Piper?" He asked her softly.

She threw her face into his chest and rapped her arms around his shoulders and cried. She kept repeating the same thing over and over again. "Please forgive me!" and "I didn't know!" and of course "I'm so so sorry!".

Chris just held her, not knowing what she was talking about or what was even going on.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Paranoidbychoice: Thank you for the review, i hope you enjoy this chapter!

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Thank you for the review i hope you like Chris's recation.

Star Mage1: Don't worry about writing alot, i love your reviews!! :D I am glad you liked Wyatt's obsession! It was fun to write! There are so many names out there for Chris that its just to hard to decide. I have heard- The Golden Hero, The Promised, The 'Thrice Blessed', The One, and alot more! I think the reason Paige didn't have a name like Wyatt did is because Paige's mother was only a witch, but Piper is a Charmed One and a witch. Yeah I usd to imagine that older Chris was using both his and baby Chris's magic. It would make sense. Baby Chris hiding his magic as a baby makes sense too. It's just something Chrsi would do. I think Melinda is just a witch and mortal. But thats just me.I am not sure if Chris also took care of Wyatt ot if they just have this super strong brother bond. Your right, Wyatt doesn't seem like someone who would like to share. Wyatt most likely does not like them because he feels that they are taking up to much of his time, like you said, and he feels they Baby Wyatt is going to be the same way for Chris. I also think in the original timeline the only reason why Leo was around was to train Wyatt. Please keep up the great reviews!!

Crazy-Kiracat39: Thank you for your review. and also thank you for correcting me on triquetra. I forgot what it was called, so i went for the closest thing in spelling.

* * *

hope everyone enjoyed this chpt!! Please review!!


	8. Chpt 8: Chris forgave her! Or not?

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 8: Chris forgave her?! Or not?

My baby

He was my baby...

I hurt him so much. I will never be able to forgive myself! My little angel was hurt because of ME!!

It's all my fault. I kicked him out of his own house. I told him he didn't belong here. I told him we didn't need him.

When he finally realized I knew, he froze. My baby just froze up in my arms and would not look at me!

My little angel hates me!

_Flashback_

_Chris held onto me as I cried, not knowing what to do or what the hell was wrong with me. I could feel her younger sisters, ex-husband and oldest son looking at her strangely. I did not care though. All that mattered was Chris._

_I know he was worried, I could feel it coming off him in waves. He kept trying to comfort me. But I don't deserve it. He looked to Prue, Cole and the other kids, hoping they had an answer for my bizarre attitude._

_I finally looked up at him and said "Christopher! I am so so sorry! Please forgive me! I know I do not deserve it, but please."_

"_Piper what are you talking about?" My angel asked me with an adorable confused look on his face._

"_I'm sorry baby, I will make it up to you! I promise Peanut!" I whispered in his ear. He froze in my arms. The look on his face was one of pain and anguish. He didn't look at me._

_Suddenly he jerked out of my arms. He scooted away from me. And then he finally looked me in the eye. By then I had started to cry. He kept shaking his head, no._

_I reached out to takec his hand, but he jerked away from me again. His face suddenly turned furious. His head whipped around to face the kids._

"_Who told her?!" Chris hissed. I watched them shiver, as I felt myself shiver myself. I could tell by the look in their eyes, he never spoke to them like that._

_Prue looked at him and smirked, "We didn't tell her who you were, she figured it out by the clues we left."._

"_WHY?!" Chris was steamed. Was he really that mad, that I knew who he was? Was I really that horrible of a mother?_

"_Because we did." She said it as if it explained everything. I noticed that Chris looked more relaxed and calm. I couldn't help but glare at Prue._

_He sighed. "I'll be back later." He disappeared in a flurry of baby blue and white orbs._

_I didn't even realize that Leo and the girls had been trying to get my attention this whole time, until I finally felt Leo shaking my shoulders. I turned to them with my eyes bloodshot red with tears still cascading down my face. My nose was made me look like Rodolph the red-nosed reindeer. My whole body was shaking, and not just because Leo was shaking me._

_End Flashback_

**End Piper's POV**

Ladybug sttod in the kitchen, as she looked around the manor, it had been years sense she had last been here. Yet, she still couldn't feel at home here. She looked over at the Charmed Ones. Then at her family. She sighed. '_Were all the same, yet so different...I wish daddy would came back to the manor, cause its not home without him!_'

Ladybug watched as her _birth mother_ comfort her _aunt_. She had been seven years old when they had all died, so she was not very close to them. Even when they were living, they all kept their distance from all of the kids. They only ever had time for Wyatt.

She smiled. "Hi daddy!" She whispered softly, as to not alert anyone else of his presence.

Chris chuckled and graped her arm. They both disappeared in a shower of orbs. When the orbs disappeared, she noticed they were on 'The Bridge'. Her father's favorite place. "You didn't think I would actually leave you alone with those crazy people did you?" He teasingly asked her.

She grinned, "I didn't know what to think!" She was quite for a second. "Dad...are you ok? I mean with them knowing.. You know auntie Prue and uncle Cole would not of told them if they didn't think it was the right thing to do. They love you!"

Chris smiled sadly, "Yeah I know...I just, well I was just shocked! Piper does not act like that! Ever!" He took a deep breath. "And to see her like that...and to be able to actually _see_ my mother in her! It was hard."

Ladybug nodded. "Are you going to forgive her and the rest of the Charmed family?"

Chris didn't answer straight away. "Truthfully...I am not sure." He ran a hand through his hair. "What do you think I should do?"

She grinned. When the sisters had been alive, and before Prue and Cole returned to the family, and even before the other kids came around; it had always just been her and Chris. Sometimes Wyatt, but only because Chris was there.

"I'm not sure what to say myself" The grin she wore fell off her face and was replaced with a frown. "You could forgive them...or you could just ignore them."

Chris laughed. "Gee thanks! Now I'm even more confused!" He ran his hand through his hair again, it was a habit. One that he only did when he was nervous or confused. And right now he was both.

She sighed. "Papa I don't want you to forgive them..." She avoided looking in his eyes. "They don't deserve it." Suddenly her face lit up and the grin was back on her face, wider then ever. "Why don't we go to Valhalla!!" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen auntie Freya in a long time! You know, since you won't let me join the Resistance."

"HAHA!! Sure. Lets see...the spell was..."

'_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_as I call upon the Ancient Power_

_Send me to the place where I will find_

_the powerful race of demigoddesses_'

A red portal appeared in front of them on the bridge. They turned their head towards eachother and grinned. "Lets go!" They said at the same time.

They both jumped into the portal and it dissapeared. They looked around and noticed they had made it. Ladybug noticed something, and burst out into laughter, causing Chris to look at like she was crazy.

"Papa! Remember when auntie Freya asked you to be her king! HAHA! Because you were the only guy who never lost a fight. Or anything else."

"Oh yeah..."

"HAHA and remember when...HAHAHA! When the only time you got a scratch was from that bush!!" Ladybug was laughing so hard.

"Hey! It was a man-eating bush!" He defended himself. "It didn't matter anyway...I am really surprised she even asked. She knew Wyatt would never allow it."

"True...but, I don't think she expected him to react like **that**!"

Chris rolled his eyes. "Oh it was not that bad!"

Ladybug gapped at him. "DAD! He blew up Valhalla!! The Valkyries barley made it out. Half of them were destroyed."

"Hehe, oh yeah..."

* * *

**Reviews:**

Criminally Charmed: I missed Prue also, so i had to bring her back! I agree with you on the fact that Chris is alot like her. If they had not told us that Chris was Piper's son, I would actually believe he was Prue's. Thank you for the review!

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: LOl thank you for the review! It was fun to write Chris all confused! I was really angry at how long it took thme to figure out who Chris was.

Paranoidbychoice: Thank you for the review. I thought it was really cute how they fought about his favorite kid, so i'm glad you did too.

Crazy-Kira39: Yeah, alot of future people! I hope I can remember them all, lol. Thank you for the review!

Star Mage1: Yeah I liked Older Wyatt better, but I love writing stories with baby Wyatt being all possesive of future Chris and stuff like that. I have no clue why Wyatt didn't kiddnap baby Chris, I actually was hoping CHris(older) would show up. LOL yeah I think that might of been it, about the bond between baby Wyatt and Future CHris. It would make sense. The fact that Chris was concieved might have madethe bond stronger, your prrobably right! Thnk you for the review! :D

Jazmingirl: Thank you for the review! I am gad you like my story! :D

Anything I want: Hi...thank you for the review! I am glad you like the story. I agree, i didn't like the fact that they made Chris have a weak telekinesis. I am sorry if you do not like a powerful Chris, but thats how I have always pictured him. And yes i love that the children love Chris more then the CO's. Also I am hoping this will be a long story.

Selene Crystal Wings: lol thank you for the review! And yes your right i really like slash...but idk if anyone else will like it so...idk if i should. I am glad you like the story though! :D

Anono.(Me): Um What do you mean where is the next chapter?


	9. Chpt 9: Meeting

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 9: Meeting

Chris and Ladybug had been walking around Valhalla for about two hours. Normal people would have already been ambushed by the Valkyries, and most likely been killed. But Chris was considered family to the Valkyries.

"So you sent Leo here..." Ladybug smirked. "You really hate him huh." It wasn't a question, even if she made it seem like one. They both knew he despised Leo. Leo was the worst father in the world. If uncle Cole had not of stepped in all the times he did, Chris would have been dead along time ago. "Do you remember the first time you meet the Valkyries?"

"'Course I do!" He smiled. Valhalla had been one of his favorite thinking spots, besides the bridge. He frowned, but the first time he came here was to get away from his father. It had been his fifth birthday and by then he had given up on his father, sadly his father had decided to start giving him attention.

_Flashback_

_A little boy with golden brown hair ran through the manor. His golden green eyes sparkled with life, mischief, and innocence. His face held a look of innocence. He was a light brown color._

_He ran into the kitchen and up in to the arms of a woman. The woman smiled._

"_Hi baby boy!" He pouted at being called a baby. She laughed. "I'm sorry sweetie. So how are you birthday boy?"_

"_Good!" He grinned showing dimples on both of his slightly chubby face._

_She grinned. "Well Chris, I made your favorite breakfast!"_

_Chris jumped out of his mothers arms and ran to the table. When he was almost there he was knocked down to the ground with someone pinning him down._

"_WYY!!" Chris whinned._

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRISSSY!!" Screamed his older brother Wyatt. Chris cracked a grin and giggled._

"_Lets eat!" Chris told him. Wyatt slowly got up, still holding his little brother. "What time is Ladybug getting here mommy?"_

"_At two, sweetie."_

"_Kay!" Wyatt scowled at his brother's enthusiasm to see their cousin._

"_Their coming! Great, just great!" He muttered so no one could hear him._

"_What did ya say Wy?" Chris asked sweetly._

"_Uh! Nothing! Hehe!" Wyatt blushed lightly for almost being caught. Chris nodded. He suddenly stopped eating._

"_Oh yeah! I just remembered!!" Chris jumped up out of his seat. He ran to his room and started to look through his drawers. When suddenly he heard the sound that usually came with someone orbing. Thinking it was just his older brother, he didn't turn around._

"_Christopher." He froze. He knew that voice. It was the voice of the man who hated him. The man who had wanted his mother to get rid of. The man was a heartless jerk. The man...was his father._

_He slowly turned around to see if it truly was his father. And sure enough, there stood Leo Wyatt._

"_Well don't I get a hug?" His voice was hard and rough, not sweet and soft. Chris's eyes started to water._

"_MOMMY!!" Chris screamed at the top of his lungs. Leo's eyes widened. Piper and Wyatt were there in less then a second. Piper with her hands up ready to blow the bastard who had dared to mess with her little baby. And Wyatt with energyballs in his hands, ready to destroy anyone willing to hurt his brother._

_When they got there Piper and Wyatt froze, when they noticed who it was in Chris's room._

"_Dad?" Wyatt questioned. He hadn't seen his father in about three months._

"_Hey buddy!" Leo's face and voice softened. "I came down for Christopher's birthday!"_

"_NO!!" Chris screamed at him._

"_Christopher Perry Halliwell!! Do not speak to your father like that! Now say your sorry!" Piper scolded him._

_Chris's face turned emotionless, he didn't say a word for awhile. Piper and Wyatt were starting to get worried. Leo reached out to grab his arm, but was knocked back by a invisible force._

"_C-chri—" Wyatt was cut off as Chris orbed out. It shocked everyone, they thought Chris didn't have any powers. Piper tried to grab onto the orbs to stop him, but they disappeared to fast. She ran to grab the phone to call her sisters, to see if he showed up there. While Wyatt started to sense for him._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Chris's orbs took him to a place that looked like the jungle. He hadn't even realized he revealed his powers to his family, he just let his powers take over. He fell to his knees and cryed. _

_Why should he have to apologize? It was his birthday! And Leo hated him! He was only making sure he stayed on his mothers good side._

"_Who's there?!" Called a young girl. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes. Her skin was white. She looked ready to fight._

_He quickly stood up and wiped his eyes. "Sorry! I was trying to get away from something.." He told the girl. She searched his eyes, trying to see if he was lying or not._

"_My names Freya." She held out her hand for him to shake. Chris grinned as he took her hand to shake._

"_Mines Chris."_

"_What are you doing here Chris?" She asked him. Mortals were not supposed to be able to get here. Not even Whitelighters or Elders could._

"_Well..." Chris decided to tell her everything that had happened._

_She nodded. "Would you like to meet my mother? She is the queen." Chris nodded._

_By the time they had reached her mother, all the other people had turned to watch them._

"_Mother." She walked up to her mother. "This is Christopher Halliwell."_

_Her mother blinked as her daughter told her the boys story. She watched as the boy looked around. She watched as he smiled at her Valkyries, watched them melt at a single glance. _'Who is this child? How is it possible to make my strongest warriors turn into giggling school girls?!'

"_So your name is Christopher."_

"_Yes ma'am!" He answered with a heart warming smile. For the first time in a long time, she smiled._

"_And its your birthday?"_

_He giggled. "Yes ma'am, I'm five!" He told her excitedly._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX_

_Chris was having a great time. Some how he had wormed his way in to everyone's heart. Freya had told him he was welcome anytime._

_Chris knew it was time to go back home. But he wanted to stay. That is until he heard someone calling him. His little cousin. _'Chris!!'

_He turned to Freya's mother, who was also called Freya. "Mother, do you think I could bring some of my cousins, next time?" He asked her sweetly. Her hear melted at the sight._

"_Sure."_

_He grinned and waved, as he orbed out. Screaming, "Bye Freya!! Seeya next time!!". The last he saw of them was everyone waving bye, and little Freya grinning._

_When he gotr back to the manor he was tackled by a little girl two years younger than himself. "Hey Ladybug!" He exclaimed. Then he brought his mouth close to her ear. "Lets get out of her."_

_She giggled and held onto him tighter._

"_CHRIS!" everyone else had walked into the room to see Ladybug and Chris disappear in a orbs. They reappeared on top of the Golden Gate Bridge. They both put there hands up to there mouth and screamed._

"_ANDY!!" The air around them shimmered, until a boy appeared. He was a year older then Ladybug, but a year younger than Chris._

"_Come on! I wanna show you something!!" He grabbed their arms and orbed them to Valhalla._

_End Flashback _

Ladybug smiled, remembering the past. Then she stopped smiling and got a curious look in her face. "Hey Papa...Why haven't they called us yet?"

Chris laughed as his cheeks turned pink. "I forgot! I put them on mute..."

"DAD!! what if something happened to them?"

He rolled his eyes. "I made sure to check up on them. Don't worry." He was silent for a while. "Do you wanna go back?"

She nodded. It had been a long day.

He grabbed her hand and orbed them back to the manor.

"Chris! There you are! Where have you been?" Piper looked like she had been just been hyperventilating. In her arms was a crying baby Wyatt. When he noticed Chris was in the room he stopped and reached out for him. Chris blinked and took him into his arms.

Wyatt snuggled into his arms and chest, sighing contently. One of his hands grabbed onto his shirt and held it in a tight fist. He looked up at him and giggled.

Chris sighed. "Well...it could be worse. I guess..." Ladybug smiled.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Thanks for the review! Im glad you like it!

Selene Crystal Wings: Thanks for the review! Thank you for understanding! I'll write a slash soon, i hope.

Anything I Want: Thanks for the review! Thats fine if you don't like them together! Thank you for telling me. It helps. I decided to write how Chris met the Valkyries, because you brought up the fact that they never told us how Chris knows them. So I hope this is good!

Fiona12690: Thanks for the review! Yeah, i knoe they arn't very long. Sure i would like to join, sounds like fun!

OTHDrewWesFan: Im glad you like powerful CHris!! Cause i love that! Thank you for the review!

Star Mage1: Yeah, i thought Chris was like her reincarnation too. Thanks for the review!

Jazmingirl: Thanks for the review! and don't worry he won't forgive them.

Divisionminuscula: Thanks for the review! Glad you like!

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter!! Sorry it took so long ot update! I wasn't sure how i wanted Chris to meet them. Please Review!! I was thinking of bringing one of the dead CO's to the past. What do you guys think?


	10. Chpt 10: End of Old Beginning of New

_**Bloody Hope**_

**Discliamer: I own nothing, except the idea!**

**(A/N): **_Hey sorry it has taken me forever to update!! But my internet has been down! :( I hope you all like this chapter though!_

Chapter 10: Ending of Old; Beginning of New

* * *

A boy, around eight or nine, lay asleep in a dark forest green bedroom. Snuggled deep in the comforter, the only visible part of him was the golden brown hair. His dark skin hidden from the view of anyone. His eyes snapped open revealing that they were green mixed with hints of silver and gold. They sparkled with life, warmth, happiness, and of course mischief.

He grinned. Today he was nine!

He looked around the room, making sure he truly was the only one there. His grin got even wider as his body was consumed by warm flames. The flames were like a warm security blanket to him. The flames reappeared in the kitchen, slowly forming his body.

He threw his hands into the air. Four, sugar, chocolate, and other ingredients flew onto the counter. Along with the ingredients flew out bowls and other utinsuals that he would need. He giggled and lowered his hands.

He started to wash his hands when he felt two other presences in the room. He squinted his eyes, making two chairs pulled out and moved to face the kitchen island.

He got started on his chocolate cake. While his two guardians watched over him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A couple of hours later, after the cake had been eaten or sent to his two cousins, Chris sat by himself waiting for his mother to come down. He had saved a piece for bother her and his older brother, Wyatt.

He yawned and closed his eyes, he had been up for a long time.

He was so tired that he hadn't even noticed his his mother come in.

"Peanut! Baby, what are you doing down here so early?" Chris's eyes snapped open. Kneeling in front of him was his mother. Her face full of concern. Her voice had been soft and soothing to him, like a lullaby.

He reached over for a piece of the cake and handed it to her with a sweet, innocent smile. "Here mommy! I made some cake." She started to laugh, pulling him into a bone-crushing hug.

_'Of course my baby would be the only person to think of others on his own birthday.'_ She loved both her kids. She truly did. It was just, Chris was easier to love. He never met strangers, it wasn't possible. Everyone he met fell instantly in love with him. Sometimes it worried her. But she couldn't change who he was, and she was happy she couldn't. She loved Chris, even his sarcasm and neuroticness.

She grabbed the slice of cake her baby held and sat down beside him. "Happy Birthday Peanut!"

Just then the front door was slammed open. They both heard small feet hit the floor as the children ran to the kitchen, slamming that door open as well. Ladybug was the first to reach him. Throwing herself into his arms. He stood and swung her around. "Happy Birthday!!" She practically screamed, making everyone cover their ears. "Papa!" She whispered where only he could hear.

He looked at her strangely. _'Papa? Why did she calling me that? Maybe she had had a premonition again.'_ He released her and started picking up his other cousins and younger sister, twirling them around and giving each a kiss on their forehead.

Then he was given the same hug he got from his mom, by his aunts.

"Happy Birthday Spark!" His youngest aunt told him. Paige was the the first adult to find out about his Elder powers. After watching him use his Electrokinesis, she had started to call him Spark. She said it fit him.

Even though they never admitted it, he knew that when he used that power he reminded them of his father. So he never used it, at least never in front of them.

Next was his middle aunt. The one who could see into the future, his aunt Phoebe. She crushed him into her body and held onto him tight. "Happy Birthday Angel!" She whispered. "I just wanted you to know...we all believe in you." Her eyes started to water, so she hid her face in his shoulder. "Your journey in live will be a lot harder than any of of us could have ever imagined. But I know you can handle it, after all your a Halliwell. Halliwell's can handle anything. And your the strongest of us all." She got a little chocked up. "Angel....your going to be a wonderful dad! And remember, you can't change the past. You can only change the present." She finally lifted her head out of his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "We will always love you. No matter how **they** treat you, always remember that. You are the Light that keeps us all going!" She kissed his forehead and stood up, whipping her tears away.

Chris didn't know what to say or to even do.

"Phoebe? Whats wrong?" Piper questioned her.

Phoebe didn't answer right away. She took a deep breathe and shook her head, "Nothing Pip!" She gave Chris a watery smile, "Just can't believe how much he has grown! Soon he will have to face the world. And I still want to see him as a baby."

Paige and Piper looked at her strangely. "Pheebs....Chris is only nine...he has tons of years before he has to face the world." Paige responded. Phoebe only looked at Chris sadly, yet the love in her eyes for him shinned even brighter.

The door was then slammed open, and in walked the oldest of Piper's children, Wyatt. Chris looked over at him and ran up to him. "Hey Wy!! Can you guess what day it is?! Huh?!" He questioned him.

Wyatt, still being half asleep, put him into a headlock and gave him a nuggie. "Shut it brat! I'm tired." He told him. If it were anyone else Wyatt would have beat them to a bloody pulp, but this was Chris. The one he would always care about.

Chris pouted, "Aww! I can't believe you forgot my birthday Wyatt!" His eyes turned huge and filled with tears. He started to tremble.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and gave into his younger brother. He couldn't say no to him. No matter how hard he tried. "Course I remembered your B-day, Cherub. Don't insult me!" He told him teasingly. "Now stop with the fake waterworks would you." They both started to laugh.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Everyone was having a great time. Chris's party was going great. He had just opened his presents and was about to eat more cake, this one made from his mother.

That is until he felt the air shimmer around them. He also heard someone orbing in. They all looked up to see Demons and Darklighters everywhere.

"Wyatt! Orb everyone out of here! Now! Don't come back until one of us calls you!!" Piper barked out her commands at him. He immediately did as he was told. He didn't realize until he was at their grampa's that, he had forgotten Chris.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Chris what are you still doing here?!" Paige screamed at her youngest nephew, while moving out of the way of a Darklighter's arrow.

"Leave now Chris!" Piper screamed dodging a Demon's attack.

Phoebe said nothing, just continued to fight.

Chris didn't make any moves to leave, only attacking the enemies.

Suddenly he froze. He turned his head slowly to look at his mother. She stood there with a hole through her heart. Behind her, in the wall, all covered in blood, was a Darklighter arrow. Blood was gushing out of her body rapidly. Poison spread through her body like wildfire. Her lips were stained blood red as blood came flowing out of her mouth. Her body shook as she fell to the ground. Her once full of life brown eyes were now a dull, lifeless gray.

Chris's body wouldn't move. Until he heard his youngest aunts scream. He swung his head in her direction.

Her screams were coming out chocked. It was as if she was drowning. She started to claw at her throat. Three Darklighters shot arrows at her. They pierced her heart, throwing her to the ground. They were shot in so deep that they held her to the ground. The poison slowly paralyzed her body, making her chock even more. She stopped screaming, he body twitched for a slip second then stopped moving completely.

He tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He looked down recognizing the crystals that had formed a cage around him, only these crystals were an ugly black color.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" His other aunts scream pierced the silent room. He looked over at her and flinched away. His aunt was being burned. She had told him about the time that her future self had been burned. She had told him that after she had experienced that, that it had been her biggest fear. And yet here she was withering in pain and agony from the flames that tortured her. After what seemed like forever, she stopped screaming and fell to her knees. She burning and withering in pain, she turned her head towards him and said, "Never forget." She gasped for a little more air. "We are always with you." Her body finally meet the ground as it continued to burn.

The crystals were removed, not that he even noticed. One of the Demons reached down and gripped his chin, harshly. "Happy Birthday my lord!" All of them let out a long, hard laugh. It was harsh and bone chilling. The Demon let go of him and they all watched as he fell to his knees. They all left in the same way they had come.

Chris sat there on his knees looking at the lifeless bodies of his mother and aunts. His eyes were no longer held anything they once had held. They were now a dull, plain green. His shiny hair was now dull. Everything about him was dead.

He had nothing left to live for.

* * *

**Reviews:**

OTHDrewWesFan: I'm glad you liked that chapter! I hope you like this chapter even more! Thanks for the review!

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: LOL, i updated! And thanks for the review!

Jazmingirl: Yeah Chris is very sweet, he desered to be treated way!!! better than he was! And im glad you love Prue and Cole, cause i do to, so they will be in all my Charmed stories (I think). Thanks for the review! Also don't worry about your grammer! As long as i uinderstand what you mean, than its fine!! :)

red*robin: Thanks for the review! LOL, yeah i wanted Wyatt to be possesive of Chris, it was to cute to pass up. I wish we had got to see more of Chris's past!

Star Mage1: Thanks for the review! Your right, Wyatt won't go back in time til he knows for sure that everything is ready for when Chris comes back. The reason Wyatt had a change of heart is because his mother now knows who Chris REALLY is. He doesn't have to pretend anymore. After all, Chris didn't come through a portal when we first meet him in Season 5. He orbed in. I wanted to make it where he had come ealier, and got Wyatt to help him with his plan. Sorry if that doesn't make sense. I'll put in the story.....somewhere in there, lol. And I wanted Ladybug to be realy close to Chris in this story, I did the same thing in my other Charmed story.

Fiona12690: Thanks for the review! hehe, sorry it took me along time on the update! I tried to hurry. I really hope you like this chaper!

* * *

Please review~ I hope you all liked it!! And once again i am sorry that it took me so long to update!


	11. Chpt 11: Letters and Babies

_**Bloody Hope**_

* * *

(A/N:) Sorry it took so long to update. My internet has been messing up, but i finally have it fixed. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, its probably not as good as the others though.

* * *

Chapter 11: Letters and Babies

"I thought I heard someone down here." Melinda Halliwell stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "Whats wrong dad?"

"Hmm...nothing sweetie. Just.....thinking of the past." Chris's eyes shown pain, despair, guilt, love, and sadness.

"Oh...?" She walked over to her father and sat close to him. Then out of no where she pulled him into a hug. "I've missed you _**so**_ much daddy!" A rare smile shown through her facade.

Chris couldn't help but grin. Every time one of the kids called him dad, he would always feel like he used to. Melinda was actually his sister, and she knew it. Pulling her into a hug of his own, he told her, "Missed you too Mellie." He sighed. "You should go back to bed."

She started to protest. "Melinda. Do you want to be grounded for even longer?" She shook her head, no. "Thats what I thought. Now go on!" He told her with a small smile. He made sure she was gone before he sighed and turned back to face the table.

"So what was your nightmare about?" Chris didn't react to the voice.

"Same as usual. Mom and the aunts dieing. Nothing new." Chris yawned.

Prue Halliwell came out from the shadows and sat next to Chris. "You know, I may not be an empath anymore, but I still know when someones not being truthful."

Chris chuckled. "I've been dreaming of that night since a month before I came to the past. I think its because I still can't rap my head around the fact that they are gone. Its been years since they were alive......but I still need and miss them. I was actually hoping the pain would disappear."

"Christopher Perry Halliwell! If you are having dreams of that night continuously, then there is a reason for it. Destiny wouldn't send you something like that without a reason."

"...Maybe..." He responded.

Prue snapped her fingers and smiled. Chris looked up her curiously. "I forgot!" She waved her hand towards the kitchen door. In bright golden orbs appeared a already-opened envelope. She picked it up and handed it to him. "You forgot this....when you came to the past. I have a feeling it will be of great help."

She reached down and kissed his forehead. "I'll give you some space." She orbed back to her bed, where her husband lay asleep, waiting for her.

Chris slowly opened the letter and read what he had only read once before.

_Hey my little Angel!_

_By the time you read this the power of 3 will be destroyed. I know it will be hard to move on..but you have to. It was destiny to watch us die. It was time for us to move on, and Destiny and Death both knew that Paige and Piper were not prepared to let you handle the fight._

_We were once the most powerful witches. Then Wyatt was born, making him our equal. Having so much power can easily corrupt someone. It scares people, knowing one person could hold the power of three witches. Much less the most powerful witches._

_Then you were born Angel....which through the world off balance. You have more magic in you than....anyone and anything. You have a greater destiny than your brother, sister and all your cousins combined have. You are the Light that will always shine through the darkness. Unlike Wyatt and the others, you are Death and Destiny's Chosen._

_I know what your thinking, 'Wyatt is more powerful than me.'. But your wrong, Destiny and Death chose you while the Elders chose Wyatt. Wyatt was given those powers to make sure that the good side always won. But you know better, the good side cannot always win. There has to be a balance, or it will throw the world off balance._

_I know your hurting. You are blaming yourself. I know you are. But you need to stop. None of this was your fault! This is how it was supposed to be._

_Protect my babies Angel. Please! All I ask of you is, Please take care of the others and yourself. You mean so much to them._

_Angel remember we will always be with you, even if you can't always see us. And also remember this:_

_Your a Halliwell, and Halliwells protect their family_

_Your a Halliwell, and a Halliwell helps their family_

_Your a Halliwell, and Halliwells always stick together through the good times and the bad_

_Your a Halliwell, and Halliwells have power_

_Your a Halliwell and Halliwells protect the innocent_

_Your a Halliwell, and Halliwells never give up without a fight_

_Your a Halliwell, and Halliwells never give up on family_

_Haha, thats a mouthful huh.....though it is the truth. Never forget._

_Take Care sweet Angel,_

_Your favorite Auntie_

_-Phoebe Shannen Halliwell-Valentino (Auntie Bebe)_

_Blessed Be_

_You'll Never be Alone_

_P.S. May the Power of 4 always be with you!_

Chris didn't move an inch. He didn't even look like he was breathing. Tears suddenly started to pour from his eyes. His body started to shake with despair. He had never mourned for their death. He had just focused on taking care of everyone else, being there for when they mourned. It was his all he could do to make up for letting the sisters die. After all, it was his fault that they had been attacked in the first place.

He fell out of his chair and sat on the floor, finally releasing all his pain and anger that he had kept buried for years.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Piper Halliwell lay in bed thinking of her baby. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized who he was before. He looked exactly like her, only with Leo's eyes. He had Prue's freckle and her temper, which was worse than the other Halliwells. Paige's sarcasm and Phoebe's understanding. He **definitely** had the Halliwell stubbornness, no doubt about that.

Everything about Chris screamed 'Halliwell'.

She sighed and sat up. She froze. To have her baby, she needed to be with.....

"LEO!" She practically screamed. She winced, she wasn't the only person in the manor anymore.

Baby blue orbs filled the room.

"What is it Piper? Did something happen?! Are you hurt? Is Wyatt? What about Phoebe and Paige?" Leo looked scared. Piper only ever called for him, especially like that, if something was wrong.

Piper looked at Leo for a smile. "Leo....." She slowly walked over to him, pulling him into a hug and cried on his shoulder.

Leo Wyatt wasn't sure how to react to this. The woman he loved more than anything, his ex-wife, was hugging him and crying. Slowly he moved his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He buried his head in her hair and smiled.

She moved her head to look up at him. She smiled, showing all her love that she held for him. "Don't give up...." She whispered softly to him.

She slowly released him and told him goodnight, kissing his cheek. Watching as he stared at her strangely before he finally left in blue orbs.

Laying back in her bad, she closed her eyes and sighed in content. She reached down and held her empty stomach. "My baby," She smiled joyfully. "Chris. Soon, very soon."

* * *

Reviews:

Jazmingirl: Thank you for the review! lol, yea Chris is all those things. And i dont think im going to let him forgive them.

Star Mage1: Glad you liked it, thanks for the review! lol, thank you for telling me i misspelled flour, actually i might make alot of mistakes like that. In Chpt 2.....was it young Wyatt's thought or older Wyatts? Because neither one of them think he is evil, older Wyatt wants him to be though. I'm sorry that i confused you, if you still dont understand, please tell me and i will be more than happy to try and explain!

Red*Robin: Thanks for the review! I know, i hated myslef for doing that on his birthday!

Witty-Kate: Well im glad you like my story, sorry if i make mistakes. Thanks for the review!

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: haha, yea im sorry for the long wait!! My internet always messes up on me or i get major writer's block. Also! Thanks for the review!

OTHDREWWESFAN: lol, thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked that chapter! lol, yea i felt bad for him too.

* * *

Well thank you everyone who reviewed!! I hope you like this chapter! Please r&r!! :) I will try and update sooner!


	12. Chpt 12: Bonds once Broken, Reformed

_**Bloody Hope**_

**

* * *

**

(A/N): _I'm very sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I have been sick. And my computer was messed up so we had to get it cleaned. Which means ALL my ideas for this chapter are gone, so I had to think of something totally new. I am trying to hurry and get more chapters on here!!_

_**I put a poll on my profile; its aout who you want (Phoebe, Paige, etc.) to find out who Chris is.**_

* * *

Chapter 12: Bonds once Broken, Reformed

Chris didn't move an inch. He didn't even look like he was breathing. Tears suddenly started to pour from his eyes. His body started to shake with despair. He had never mourned for their death. He had just focused on taking care of everyone else, being there for when they mourned. It was his all he could do to make up for letting the sisters die. After all, it was his fault that they had been attacked in the first place.

He fell out of his chair and sat on the floor, finally releasing all his pain and anger that he had kept buried for years.

A couple of hours later his whole body was exhausted. But his heart still ached with pain. Slowly he closed his eyes, falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Only saying one name, the name of the person he no connection to anymore.

"Wyatt…"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Wyatt Halliwell, or Lord Wyatt, was in a foul mood.

The Resistance was still too strong to destroy.

He couldn't destroy the shields and barriers that protected it. Only Christopher's magic could do that.

He sighed darkly.

'_Why did my little brother have to be so damn stubborn? Why did he have to keep protecting those damn fools? It's not like they were important or anything like that! They were just weak fools who are trying to trick my poor, naïve brother!'_ Wyatt tightened his grip on the arm of his throne. _'Christopher would soon learn that he didn't need anyone but me. As long as he has me he will never need anyone else. We are the Charmed Brothers. An unstoppable force.'_

"Pitiful!! Worthless! Your demons!" He roared. All the demons cowered in fear. "How hard is it to kill one stupid–"

'_Wyatt…'_

He froze in midsentence. He knew that voice. But he shouldn't be able to hear it.

The world around Wyatt Halliwell slowly turned dark. No light. No warmth. No nothing. It was only him.

It was cold, colder than anything.

He had never experienced anything like this.

He looked up suddenly, feeling warmth and light. In front of him, flowing in the wind was strands of light. Gold, silver, and green.

Automatically he reached for them. He knew doing this could destroy all that he had worked so hard for, but right now all he cared about was making sure he didn't lose the connection.

The strands slowly warped around his body, making a cocoon. Like a siren they called forth his own. Strands of blue, black, and gray shot out from his heart, raping around the other strands until they all became one strand of light.

The world was suddenly back.

His minions looked at him in worry and fear. One dared to speak.

"M-my lord…Are you o-okay..?"

Lord Wyatt looked down at him with disgust. "Your all dismissed." He looked up at the ceiling and thought about what had just happened.

When no one moved he threw his hands into the air. "GET OUT!!!" Everyone left within a second.

Wyatt slowly dark-orbed back to his room, falling asleep as soon as he reached his bed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Chris suddenly awoke with a look of terror. _'Shit…What have I done…'_

He snapped his head towards the kitchen door as it was thrown open by his aunt and uncle. Prue reached down to feel his head while Cole picked him up. Christopher's world started to spin until he finally blacked out.

"What the hell just happened?!" Prue questioned quietly, as to not awaken the children or Chris.

Cole shook his head, bewildered. "No damn clue…. But it must have been some shock for Chrissy to faint like this. I mean, he's out cold. "If so, then that would explain a lot of things. Like young Wyatt suddenly orbbing into Christopher's arms. But then again that was just a couple of days ago...hmm."

Cole had a grim look on his face. "If it truly did happen, then we may not win this war…we may lose Christopher. And the world…"

Chris moved his head deeper into his uncles shoulder, murmuring "Wyatt…" Cole and Prue's eyes widened in shock and fear.

Prue shivered, "The bond has been reformed…"

Cole took a deep breath. "May God have mercy on us all."

* * *

**Reviews:**

Kitty161: Thank you for the review!! Im glad you liked how I treated them, lol. Im also glad you like my story! I hope you like this chapter too!

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: Hehe! Im glad you liked the chpt! Yeah i felt soooo bad for poor Chris!Thanks for the review!!

Star Mage1: *blush* wow....hehe i cant believe I did that.. Um please ignore that explanation that i gave you!! I will come up with something! Also thanks for informing me of that big mistakes. Thanks for the review!!

OthDrewWesfan: Glad you like when they call him daddy! I think its super cute myself, lol Thanks for the review!!

red*robin: Yeah sorry bout the mistakes! And I am glad you like the letter!! Thanks for the review!!

Jazmingirl: Thanks for the review!! And yeah im back! No way i could forget this stosry! I love it, lol. And I LOVE Chris also! haha

* * *

Well there is Chapter 12, i hope you all liked it!! Please R&R


	13. Chpt 13: Confusing Confrontations

_**Bloody Hope**_

* * *

Chapter 13: Confusing Confrontations

Chris woke up around noon the next day. His hair stuck up in every direction. Feeling exhausted, but not wanting to sleep any longer, he looked around noticing that he was alone. Standing up, he went into the kitchen to see his mother cooking.

Piper looked up when she heard the door open, only to see her youngest son there. She stopped what she was doing and stared into his green eyes.

Neither said a word.

What do you say in this kind of situation?

A smell floated past Chris's nose, he sniffed the air. "What's that smell?" His eyes widened as they looked over at the stove and its contents. "PIPER! THE FOODS BURING!!" Chris screamed at his future mother.

Piper's eyes widened in shock, she quickly turned to the stove and started to panic. She had never burnt anything.

Chris threw his hands up and froze everything except Piper.

Piper's eyes widened even further in shock. _'He froze everything! How many powers does he have?!'_ She paused, _'He has my power!!!!!!!!!!'_ A huge grin spread across her face. _'My sweet baby, Oh my baby angel has __**my**__ power!!'_ Her eyes started to glow with pure joy and love.

"…Piper!! Hello!!" Chris waved a hand in front of her face. He had been calling her for a good three minutes now. The kitchen was clean and all the burnt food was gone. "PIPER!!! HELLO!!! ANYONE HOME?!?!"

Piper finally snapped out of it, "Huh?"

Chris looked at her with a worried expression on her face. "You okay Piper?"

The light in her in her eyes dimmed hearing her baby call her by her given name. _'I am his mother! Why won't he call me that? Am I really that horrible of a mother? I know I didn't treat him that well when he first got here, but still…I didn't know he was my baby at the time!'_ She frowned, _'Still that's not excuse! I should have known! I should have known that Chris was my baby boy! Man! How could I of missed this? How could I of screwed up so much?!'_

She suddenly felt something warm and soft gently touch her forehead. She looked up to find Chris holding one of his hands on her forehead while the other was touching his. Reaching up she grabbed his hand and held it to her check.

"I love you Chris!" She told him sincerely.

He jerked his hand out of her grasp.

She looked up at him heartbroken.

His face held pain and fear, his green eyes shown pain and regret, while he let a heartbroken whimper slip past his lips. His body started to shake. All that kept going through his mind was his mother's eyes as she died in front of him. Her dull brown eyes staring back into his own eyes. _'It's my entire fault! I should have been the one to die! It's my fault they died!'_ was all that went through his head. He orbed out hugging himself close.

Piper had seen the look on his face and in his eyes. _'What happened to make him so…heartbroken...?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"With the bond reformed, Christopher could easily give up on this mission and go back to the future to join Wyatt. Their bond is ten times stronger than the bond between you and the sisters." Cole spoke to Prue from his spot on the old couch in the attic.

Prue nodded her head, not turning her attention from the B.O.S.

"But…there is also the possibility that Wyatt could be turned good with the bond being reformed."

Prue just nodded once again.

Cole sighed. "We should talk to Christopher about unbinding his powers… With them unbound he will be more in control of the bond. Right now, Wyatt could easily make him do whatever he wanted. Wyatt's more powerful than Christopher is at the moment.

"Your right about that, but when should we speak with him? He will be exhausted from the bond reforming so suddenly, like it did."

Cole nodded. "Not sure..." Cole chuckled, "Maybe we will get lucky and Christopher will come to us and ask for it."

Prue smirked.

It was a well known fact that Chris was not a big fan of his powers. Though only a few knew the real reason for that. Only a few people knew he actually hated his powers because he was told they were only given to evil demons. Only a few knew he was told that by a man who had once been his hero. His biological father…Leo Wyatt.

"FUCK!!!" Cole screamed in shock jumping out of his spot on the couch, grabbing holding onto his head. Prue grabbed her head in pain, falling to her knees.

"Christopher…" They both whispered in pain.

His pain was coming off in waves. It was literally drowning them. Surrounding them yet blocking off everything else. All they could feel was his pain, fear, hatred, and sorrow. It all stopped just as soon as it had started.

"What the fucking hell just happened?!" Prue didn't try to correct his language for once, she too wanted to know what had just happened. Since Chris was an empath, he easily kept feelings hidden from them.

Shaking her head, "No clue…but we better find out…and soon".

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A shower of blue orbs appeared on the Golden Gate Bridge forming Chris. He sat down with his back to the wall. Tears slowly started to pour down his face.

He could hear the sound of someone orbing. Normally he would have had to look up to see who it was, but he already knew who it was because he **felt** this person.

Looking up he held up his arms, "Hey buddy. Your mommy's going to flip when she finds you missing". Wyatt giggled and ran into his waiting arms.

Wyatt wasn't sure why he felt connected to Chris. But he liked it. He felt safe. He felt…complete.

"K-wiss!" He exclaimed as he dug his head into Chris's chest. Chris looked down at his little big brother and smiled, holding him close.

"I love you Wyatt. Source of All Evil or not, I will always love you."

* * *

**Reviews:**

Jazmingirl: Hi and thanks. Um Happy late Christmas and New Year! No, Paige, Leo, and Phoebe, along with the Elders still have no clue who Chris really is. Thanks for the review!

Star Mage1: Your right! That is exactly the reason they are worried! lol, thank you for the review!

red*robin: Merry belated Christmas and Happy 2009 to you too! Yes Chris and Wyatt's bond had been broken, maybe for years. Not sure yet. Thanks for the review!

Mana-Reader: Glad you liked it! Thanks for thte review!

Pandora Turner: Lol thanks for the review! Im glad you liked my story!

* * *

Well i hope everyone liked this chapter! Please R&R Sorry its so short! Soon im going to start writing longer chpts. Or at least i will try!


	14. AN: Please Read!

Um hi!

OK So i just wanted to say that im VERY VERY sorry that i have not updated! I WILL be updating i am just not sure _what _to write. I have no clue how i want Leo to find out about Chris.

Also I would like to thank all my reviewers! You guys rock!

**Reviews**:

Thunderincrimson: I am glad you liked the last scene! And thank you for reveiwing! Im trying to finish the new chapter, im just having MAJOR writers block!

AutumnCrystal25: Thanks for reviewing! And im glad you thought it was cute! I really wanted some brother interaction.

Star Mage1: Thanks for reviewing! And hmm..idk..I might make him get new memories of Chris being in the past, so he would get memories of that moment.

Mana-Reader: Thanks for the review! I am glad you thought it was cute!

Red*robin: Thanks for reviewing! Im glad you liked that line! Hmm im not sure if Wyatt will try and get him. Even if he does, there is no way Cole and Prue will let him. Yeah Leo makes me mad. And you are right, Chris will have his mothers powers....along with his aunts. Im not sure if you or anyone else likes powersul Chris, but thats how i see him, so thats how he will be in ALL my stories.

Jazmingirl: No, noone but Piper knows who Chris is. They just think she is hurt or something. They havent figured out who he is yet. After all, it took them **forever** to figure out who he was in the series, so there is no way they would be able to figure out who he is by Piper freaking out. Thank you for the review!

Lizzie Lyra: Oh thank you! I didnt think people liked it that much! Thanks for the review!

Kitty161: Thanks for the review! I guess baby Wyatt is ok..im not a big fan of Waytt. Wyatt doesnt have a bond with his sister because he doesnt see her as his sister. As i said in one of the chapters (not sure which..), Leo only see's Chris as his brother. He doesnt care about any of his cousins or little sister, he only puts up with them because of Chris.

xlookz-can-be-deceivingx: Thank you for thte review! Wow thanks! I love Prue and Cole, i thought they would be very cute together! Chris is a sweetie! Sorry that i confused you!

Again, THANKS for the reviews! If anyone is confused, all you have to do is either email me or leave a review.

P.S. I am updaing **The Life You Always Deserved**, in case any of you have read it and are waiting on a update. Im just having major writers block.


	15. Chpt 14: Bonds Breaking

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 14: Bonds Breaking

In the basement of a pink manor sat a sixteen year old man, with light brown skin, rocking himself back and forth. His tanned arms were holding his knees close to his chest, with his head on them. His golden-brown hair covered his once full of life green eyes, now they were dull and lifeless. A sob escaped his lips as he buried head deeper. His breathing was uneven and haggard.

The basement door was slammed open to reveal a woman with long black hair and gray eyes. She marched over to the boy reaching out to grab him. Before she could get close enough to touch him she was thrown to the other side of the room, into the wall.

"Go Away!" He screamed in a hoarse voice. His green eyes were red from crying, and his lips were white from all the pain. He threw his hands into his hair and held his head even tighter, while he cried in pain and misery.

"Damnit!" She hissed out in pain. "Christopher..." Her gray eyes were filled with sadness, love, and regret. Suddenly her eyes were filled with anger. "Snap out of it! You have never had a problem controlling this power before, so come on. People are dying!" She screamed as tears formed in her eyes.

"Just g-go a-a-away!" He whimpered.

She stared at him for a couple of seconds before she swiftly turned to the door and walked out, jus before she walked out she called out to him. "If you wont listen to me, then I will get someone you _will_ listen to."

Chris continued to whimper and sob. He wasn't sure how long he it had been since she left, or even how long he had been down there.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell-Valentino-Mitchells-Turner! What the hell do you think you are doing?!" Chris's head snapped up to stare at his mother...his dead mother...and two dead aunts. "You need to snap out of this and go protect your innocents! Its your responsibility!"

Chris looked at the three of the four women that raised him as their own child. "M-mom...Aunt Bebe...Aunt Gege...H-how..."

"How are we back?" It was his mother that spoke once again.

"The Angel of Destiny allowed Prue to summon us. They thought we could help you get out of this...yeah whatever." Paige spoke up, "We don't have much time though..."

Phoebe looked at him for a minute not saying anything. Finally she spoke up, "Sweetie...Welder, baby you need to remember how to get your empathy back under control."

"How?!" Chris whimpered, "It hurts _so_ much!"

"We know it does sweetheart." A new voice said. He looked up to see his oldest aunt was back in the basement. "This is _your_ power Christopher! Its apart of you, all your powers are."

"B-but--" He was cut off by his mother.

"Oh for the love of God! Christopher! You have the power to save these people! We belief in you! Remember you have the Power of Four by your side, no matter what."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Screams of terror and fear could be heard from miles away. Blood and rotten skin could be smelled and seen everywhere. Dead bodies lay on the streets, in buildings, cars, even on living people.

"Mommy!" A little girl screamed out as she tried to get to her mother. She was being held back by another woman who had tears cascading down her sunken cheeks.

A tall, muscular young man with long, curly dirty blond hair stood over the little girls mother and other random people. A sick, twisted smile was on his lips as he watched in pleasure as they scream and wither in pain. His icy blue eyes watched in ecstatic as blood and saliva rolled out of the mouths of the people he tortured.

He finally stopped torturing them and decided to end it. He closed his hand into a tight fist and slowly raised it. Watching as they floated in the air clawing at their necks. Their eyes turning red and lips turning purple from lack of oxygen and blood loss.

"Mommy..." A sob escaped her lips as tears poured down her face. She clawed and bit at the arms that held her.

Suddenly the people in the air fell down, gasping for air, as the blond man was thrown back ten miles from them. Demons to close to the innocents were instantly destroyed. More demons shimmered in, ready to attack. A beautiful green-silverish-gold shield appeared around the innocents, vanquishing many of the demons. The ones not vanquished were suddenly on fire, burning them to death.

Everyone looked on in shock. More demons shimmered in, though not as close this time. The blond man appeared in black orbs in front of the innocents, but outside the shield. He looked at it in confusion, he was the only one who had this power.

"I wont let you continue to hurt these people Wyatt!" The voice was soft, yet strong. Everyone turned to look in the direction the voice came in.

There, half hidden in the shadows, stood Christopher Halliwell.

"Christopher...?" Wyatt's voice was hard and rough, yet loving. His ice cold eyes turned soft as he looked at his younger brother in confusion. He reached out towards him.

Chris jerked away from him. His eyes held fear and terror. "Don't touch me!" He hissed out.

"Christopher! I'm your brother and the ruler of the world! I can do what ever the fucking hell I want to do!" He growled out.

Chris looked at him with sad green eyes and shook his head, "No...my brothers dead." His eyes flashed black before he and all the innocents disappeared in a shower of white and baby blue orbs.

Wyatt let out a roar of rage. '_What the hell is going on!?_'

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A shower of orbs filled the main room of the famous Halliwell Manor. All the innocents dared not to move. While Chris practically threw himself onto the couch. "I never thought I would be fighting against my own brother one day.

The little girl who had been watching her mother and others be tortured was the first of the group to approach him. She looked at him nervously, scared he would hurt not only her but also everyone else. "Um...Thank you sir." She told him shyly. Her voice was hoarse from screaming.

Chris looked down at her and smiled, a true smile. He hadn't smiled in a long time, since he lost his mother and two of his three aunts. "No need to thank me. I know what its like to lose a mother...its the worst feeling in the world. I wouldn't wish it on anyone." He looked up at the others, "Your safe here. As long as the Nexus isn't consumed, he can't gain control of the Manor."

Chris turned away from the innocents and walked out of the room. Slowly he headed for the kitchen where he knew his uncle would be. He said nothing as he started getting stuff out to cook. It helped relax him.

"They would be very proud of you, you know?" His uncle spoke up, softly. Chris just nodded in agreement, "I heard they came and got your ass back in gear…guess the rumor was true. Bout time too."

Chris snapped his head around to glare at his uncle. His uncle was sitting in his favorite chair, relaxed with a lazy smirk on his face. Before Chris could say anything his aunt walked into the room.

"Shut up Cole." Was all she said to him as she popped him on the back of his head. She turned and winked at Chris before walking out the kitchen door.

Cole rubbed his head as he glared at the kitchen door. Chris snickered at his uncle, causing him to turn his glare to him. Which only caused him to laugh louder.

Chris turned back to finish the food he was making, making no move to stop his laughter.

Cole stared at him for awhile before standing up and going out the kitchen door.

Chris looked up in surprise, _'…I couldn't of hurt Uncle Coles feelings…we do that to each other all the time…Maybe its because of W-…The Source…'_ Chris's eyes grew sad and broken once again. He finished up with the food just before the door to the kitchen opened.

"Christopher, come here." Chris turned to see his uncle had returned. He turned his head to the side, slightly, in confusion. He slowly walked over to him.

Cole pulled out a large book, moving it to face Chris. Cole opened it, turning to a certain page. He laid his hand on Chris's shoulder, giving it a squeeze, "I'll let you decide whether or not that's needed.." He let go of his shoulder and headed to wherever his wife was.

Chris looked down and gasped, on the page was a detailed description of how to break a bond. There was a spell and everything.

Chris said nothing as he carefully read the spell in his head. He held out a hand and called out, "Knife".

The knife appeared in his hand in a shower of orbs. He held it against his other hand and slit it, causing his blood to flow out.

"I wish there was another way Wyatt…"

He slowly read the spell, tears gathering in his eyes.

_A link that binds us together,_

_controlled by something that limits freedom_

_A way to break the close emotional tie,_

_I call upon my line before me_

_Break my enslavement_

_Break my restraints_

Chris felt his heart being ripped from his body, as he suppressed a scream of agony. He could hear the kitchen door being thrown open. He could hear his aunt and uncle call his name. He couldn't respond.

"Wyatt…" Was all he said before blacking out.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Wyatt Halliwell stood in front of his throne, muttering in confusion and fury. Suddenly he fell to the floor, clutching his chest in pain. His heart felt as if it were being shredded and ripped from his body. He suppressed his screams of agony, only allowing haggard breaths to come from his mouth.

"Chris…" Was all he said before he to succumbed to darkness.

* * *

**Review**:

**Parker Halliwell**: AWW thank you!! Im sorry it has taken me FOREVER to update! But ive been very busy! Thank you for reviewing! Im so happy you like it so much!!

* * *

PLEASE R&R!! :)


	16. Chpt 15: Understanding

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 15: Understanding

"Kwiss?" Chris heard a small voice call out to him, his younger-older brother, who was lightly slapping him on the face. "Kwiss!"

Chris blinked and looked down at him, before chuckling softly, "Sorry Wy, guess I zoned out huh?"

Wyatt giggled, causing Chris to grin, which caused Wyatt to grin back. He buried his face in Chris's chest and sighed in content.

"So your ready to go home then?" Chris questioned, causing Wyatt to shake his head no. "HAHA as you wish bro. But your taking the blame for this! I'm not going to have mo-Piper on my as-butt because of you!" Chris stuck out his tongue at Wyatt.

Wyatt giggled, snuggling closer. Chris started to slowly pet Wyatt's hair. '_Never thought I would ever see you so…vulnerable again Wy…_'

The last time Wyatt had let his guard down had been when he had found out Chris was not only not joining him but also that he was the leader of the Resistance.

But Baby Wyatt wasn't like Evil-Adult Wyatt. That was something he would always be thankful for.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"PIPER!! WYATTS GONE!!" A loud male voice rang through the Manor, causing Piper to jump from her seat. She had been checking over everything at the club. Making sure everything was paid for.

Leo ran done the stairs and faced her, face ten times redder than normal.

Piper took one look at him and said, "I know." She paused thinking, "Actually he should be back in a few hours…" She couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her oldest child, he got to spend time with Chris.

"Piper! We agreed I would take Wyatt with me Up There, to spend time together!" His colored face nearly back to its original color. "Did you remember that? Who has him?"

"Well…I actually was going to get him ready hours ago, but when I looked in his room he wasn't there. I called for him several time, he never responded. I was about to have a break down when I noticed a note on his crib." She turned back to her work, "Turns out Wyatt orbed out and went to…that person."

Leo's eyes widened, "_That person_?!" Leo's breathing quickened, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN _THAT PERSON_?! DO YOU EVEN _KNOW_ WHO _THAT PERSON _**IS**?!"

Piper rolled her eyes, '_GOSH!_' "Of course I know _who_ he is!" She looked at him annoyed, "Have you always been this annoying?!" She stood up and left the room in a huff, grabbing all her work.

Leo watched her go with his eyes wide open and mouth hung open. '_OKAY! What the HELL just happened!?_'

Piper grabbed her purse in the hallway and walked over to the front door. Opening the door she hollered, "I'm going out! If anyone needs me, I'll be at P3!"

"O-" Leo started to say, but was cut off from the door slammed. "What the hell just happened?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Prue stood in the kitchen, looking at all the things that had changed. it wasn't like it was in the past…or even like the kitchen in her time. So many things had changed and some were still going to change.

A small sad smile formed on her lips, "Everything has to change."

"Yes it does, but I never expected you to change. Its like your…" Prue spun around hearing a voice she hated, yet at one time loved. "well...like your evil!"

Prue sneered, "Go to hell Leo! I'm not evil and you _know_ it." Leo had been the coolest brother-in-law in the past, but in her time…he was nothing more than a worthless piece of shit.

After all, who tells their son, who was only _**nine**_, that he killed his mother and aunts? What kind of person tells a child that they are worthless? What kind of monster tells a kid they are evil? Who would tell a baby that they were a mistake? What kind of person tells a sweet, innocent child that they will become the new Source?

"Prue talking to me like that **and** talking to Cole and _**Chris**_ I-" he spit out the name Chris like it was a disease.

Prue cut him off, throwing him against the wall, frozen solid. She walked up to him and kicked the solid ice, causing it to shatter into million of pieces. He orbed back in a few seconds later and was about to complain, which she cut off once again, "Never! I repeat, NEVER speak my nephews name like that!"

Her normally emotionless eyes held fury. "You owe him your life! If it weren't for him Cole and I would have destroyed you years ago! Your lucky, both you and future you, that Chris cares."

Leo looked at her in confusion.

"Chris forgives to easily, he always has. Sadly he even forgave the bastard you turn into." With that said she disappeared in bright orbs of gold.

Leo was once again left by himself, completely confused on what had just happened.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ladybug sat in the Attic going through the book of her ancestors. Her cousins and two sisters all sat in the room with her, each doing something.

Rika and Risa were playing with the Doll House, the one that was a miniature version of the Manor. They were both barely teens, so they could still play with dolls without being completely made fun of.

Phili and Ann, or Pearl, were looking through the boxes of clothes that belonged to Phoebe and Paige. They kept saying things like, "OH! This is super cute!", "Eww! Nasty!! Who would wear something like that!" or "Oh look! Hahaha! Groovy babay~!"

Patty, Mel, Jr, and Penny were either playing cards or making potions. Mel would also go over with the twins and give her judgment on the clothes.

"You okay Ladybug?" Ladybug looked up to see her older cousin, Andy.

"Yeah I'm fine." She spoke softly. She scooted over to make room for him.

"Weird huh.." He told her with I wry grin.

She looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"Being here…with them again." He ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "We weren't very close with them, but still…its strange." He looked her in the eyes, "I know it must be hard for you…and the others."

Ladybug smiled with sad eyes, "Its okay…the younger ones don't even remember them and the rest of us have always had dad. So even when they died, we didn't hurt as much as we would have if it had been dad.

He nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Reviews:**

thunderincrimson- LOL thank you for the review! and yes empathy can be. Yes poor Chris, empathy probably made the pain even more painful when he broke the bond. Glad you liked the Uncle/Nephew moment! I love reading those! whish there were more. Have you read, "My uncle, Ur Ex"? LOVE IT!! Good relationship and everything

jazmingirl - Yeah sorry i took so long to come back! :) Thank you for reviewing! You did...hmm...weird, is it better than mine? lol

darkfairy765 - Thank you for reviewing! And im glad you like it, i hoped people would. I was sick of reading ones were he forgave them right after they found out.

TVGirl09 - Thank you for your review! And im glad you love it! :)

chrmdbabysisp5 - Why thank you! And thanks for reviewing!

Joseph Santiago- Aww thanks! Thanks for your review!

red*robin- No he didn't timetravel at all, sorry for confusing you. All of chpt four was in the past, memories.

Star Mage1- Thank you for your review! Did you not like that chapter? i wanted to explain how it was broken, sorry if it wasnt very good! Truthfully i wanted him to have had more of a reaction also but i wasnt sure what to put.

flame69 -Thanks for your review! :D Thanks im glad you liked it! Im planning on being an author so to know that you all like my stories really helps me **ALOT**!

* * *

Please R&R!!!! :D Hope everyone enjoyed!! I already have the ending writen out, i think its about 5 pages!!!! But dont worry, i plan to make this story long!!


	17. Chpt 16: A True Fatherly Bond

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 16: A True Fatherly Bond

Baby blue and white orbs filled the nursery, forming the Halliwell brothers. In the younger brother's arms lay the baby version of the oldest brother, sleeping soundly. Chris smiled down at Wyatt before he put him down in his crib, making sure not to wake him.

"You're good at this kind of thing." Chris snapped his head around to see his mother standing in the doorframe, a small content smile on her lips. She moved away from the doorframe to stand next to him, her hands twitching, wanting to reach out to hold his. "I'm not sure if that is a good thing or not though..." Her mind kept going back to how the other Halliwell kids reacted and spoke of him; it was more than enough to give her pictures. Pictures of what it was like, her and her sisters running around trying to take care of Wyatt while Chris stayed home…stayed home and raised his cousins and little sister as his own.

Chris shrugged, "It's how I've always been. I am not sure I would know _how_ to act different. Therefore, whether it is good or not, it is part of who I am. And one thing I have had to learn to do is accept both the bad with the good." He gave her a small, sad smile.

"Chris…" He looked at her with his head turned slightly to the side in question. "You seem really, um close to Cole…" She bit her lip, "Why?" She could not help but notice the bond they held. It was not like an Uncle/Nephew relationship, it was more of a…Father/Son.

"I-" He stopped and bit his lip. "Uncle Cole was all I had growing up…well there was my other uncles but, well Uncle Cole has never treated me like a **nephew**. The times when he took me to the hospital, he always told them I was his son." Chris smiled and chuckled, "Apparently it wasn't that hard to believe."

Piper nodded, she could see the similarities, which was rather shocking. Cole had no blood relation to Chris, only marriage, yet he and Chris were a lot alike. Same with her and Chris, but that was understandable.

Chris touched her shoulder, "Okay well I'm going to go now." He turned to the door.

Piper bit her lip as she reached out towards him, she wanted to pull him closer and hug him to her, to never let him go. She pulled her hand back sadly, "U-um…" Chris turned back to her, his face questioning. "D-do you have to go?" She started twisting her hands, "M-maybe-e you could…you know…not go demon hunting and maybe, um maybe you could stay and I could cook you your favorite dish." She looked into his eyes; hers filled with fear and fear of rejection.

Chris blinked before smiling softly, "I was just going down stairs." Without noticing, he was slowly letting her back into his heart. "Also my favorite is Ravioli with Alfredo and garlic bread." He gave her a cheeky grin that melted her heart before turning away and walking out.

Once he left, she smiled softly, "You got it Peanut."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Downstairs Cole Turner sat in front of the TV and sighed in boredom. He was not used to not doing anything, and that is exactly what he was doing. "Of all fucking days, why did the stupid ass demons choose today to not attack!" He growled out in frustration.

"Talking to yourself is the first step to insanity, you know?" Cole turned to see his favorite sarcastic nephew.

"Really! You don't say!" he rolled his eyes, "Then why the hell isn't everyone in this damn family not in an Insane Asylum?"

Chris snorted and went to sit next to his demonic slash guardian uncle, "They said 'No professionals allowed' when we tried getting in." Cole burst into loud, uncontrollable laughter, causing Chris to follow suit.

Chris stopped laughing; only letting a few chuckles slip past his lips while Cole continued, not caring if he made someone mad. Chris stared at Cole for a while, thinking of what this _man_ **really** meant to him. He had meant every word, he had said to his mother, even though they were not many.

His uncle was not really an _uncle_ to him. He never really treated him as if he was, and his uncle did not treat him as if he _was_ his nephew. His uncle was more like his hero…his father.

Cole turned to look at Chris when he noticed he had stopped laughing and was just staring at him. He watched as Chris's face changed emotions as he went through his thoughts.

Chris finally shook his head, his eyes clearing. When he noticed Cole staring at him he blushed, "Hi?"

Cole shook his head and smiled softly, so softly that no one but Chris and Prue would have been able to notice it. "Your becoming soft Christopher" Was all he said in response.

Chris's eyes seemed to burn with energy at those words, "Oh yeah?" He smirked, "Well I bet I could still beat your ass!" He jumped to his feet, ready to pounce.

Cole grinned and leaned back in the chair, completely relaxed. He snorted, "Only in your dreams **kid**."

Before Cole could blink, Chris had pounced on him with a fake war cry. Fake punches and kicks were thrown in all directions. Cole finally wrapped an arm around Chris's neck and wrapped his other under Chris's arms. Chris on the other hand had both his hands pulling Cole's ears and his legs were pushing against Cole's chest.

"Do you give?" Cole asked tauntingly, knowing Chris would not be able to get out.

Chris hissed, "You wish demon breath!" With that, Cole was thrown off Chris, heading towards the wall. Instead of hitting it, he landed on his feet just before it.

"That the best you got Mama's boy?" He raised his hand, creating a fireball. Chris smirked and opened his mouth to sneer out something back.

"DEMON!!" Both Cole and Chris watched in disbelief as a man threw himself at Cole. The man tried to throw multiple punches at Cole, who only knocked him away.

"Who the fuck are you dipshit?!" Cole sneered down evilly.

The man looked up at Cole and nearly wet his pants. He started to stutter out something, which both of them ignored.

"Richard!" Paige screamed as she ran over to him, wondering if he was okay. She looked up at both Cole and Chris, "What did you do to him?!" Her voice was accusing.

"What the HELL is going on here?! I am trying to clean and all I hear is screaming!" Piper's voice came through, as she walked into the room. She looked at each of the, looking at Chris longer and more than once, and said, "Okay. What happened?" Her lips tightened and she placed her hands on her hips, demanding to know what happened.

Chris looked down guilty, Cole looked cocky, Paige looked accusing and Richard looked scared. Chris ran a hand through his hair and said; "Well Uncle Cole and I were just…"He shifted from foot to foot and looked away from her eyes, "Um just playing and," He turned to look at Richard, a glare forming. "This idiot comes in screaming 'demons!!' and next thing we know is he is attacking Uncle Cole!" He smirked, "Though Uncle Cole used telekinesis to get him off, and the guy's attempts of punching are very lame. And then Paige came running in demanding what **we** did to the idiot!" His lips tightened as he put his hands on his hips, as if he were a kid demanding for his mother to punish who ever angered him.

Piper smiled, trying to hold back a grin at the look. It was so…**her**! She always made that stance when something crazy was going on.

Cole snorted at the look, causing Piper to sneer at him. Cole looked at her and chuckled. Her face easily read, 'shut your stupid demonic face!', and he found it the funniest thing in the world. He remembered every time she gave him that look and when it was not her, it was Chris giving him that look. Piper and Chris were so alike it was scary at times.

"Piper! That cannot be true! Cole must have done something to make Richard attack!" Paige protested, though deep down she hoped Piper would kick him out. She hated herself for feeling like this, but she did not love him like he, and at one time **she**, thought.

Piper shook her head, "You only attacked Cole?"Her voice was sharp as glass and deadly poisonous, daring him to say he was going after Chris as well.

Richard nodded, scared of both Cole and her.

Piper nodded, "Good." She turned away and before sighing and turning back around. Her hands on her hips once again. "I am going to have to ask you to leave if you don't apologize to him Richard. You had _no right_ to attack Cole." She sent a look at Cole, clearly saying 'no matter how much he may have deserved it'. Cole just smirked in response, "Is that okay with you Cole?" Her eyes were hard, not liking him looking so smug.

"Yeah it will be just fine." Cole continued to smirk and nodded. Piper nodded not caring, but knowing that Chris did.

"Piper you can't be serious!" Paige stated, outraged. She could not believe her sister was taking up for a **demon** and not her sister's boyfriend!

Richard swallowed, "O-okay." He gulped and turned to face Cole. "I am sorry for attacking you…" He did not look Cole in his eyes. To him, it was like looking at the devil himself.

Chris smiled and clapped his hands together, the same time Piper did. They both looked at each other, Chris's face turning red as a shy smile came to his face while Piper grinned in happiness.

Paige looked between them both in confusion. They were acting so weird…so **alike**. Before she could question them, Piper cut in.

"So Paige, why are you and Richard here?"

Paige looked at her sister strangely, "Yeahh…well we have been planning this for awhile now Piper. Remember? Richard, Phoebe, Jason, you and I were all going to have dinner tonight."

Pipers eyes widened, "Oh no! No no no! That cannot be! No not tonight! I have other plans!" She rapidly shook her head.

"Well Piper you also promised us! Why don't you just combine your plans with this?" Paige responded, rolling her eyes.

Piper bit her lip, "Will that be okay with you Chris?" Her eyes were on him, looking scared. She was worried he would be upset.

Paige looked confused, while Chris blushed again. "You don't have to make it tonight. We can change it to another night. Plus I don't think the others will be okay with all of us ruining their uh…'date'." Chris made the quotation mark symbols with his fingers.

Piper shook her head, "Nonsense. I said I would cook you your favorite meal tonight and I will!" She was not missing any chance to make her baby happy. She turned to Paige, daring her to disagree. "You don't have a problem with that," She fixed her glare on Richard, "do you."

Both shook their heads, "No it will be nice to eat with the kids." Paige answered truthfully. She wanted to have her chance with the twins and Jr.

Piper nodded, "Good. Well I'm making dinner Ravioli with Alfredo, garlic bread and my special salad." With that, she walked from the room and into the kitchen to grab her car keys.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Thunderincrimson – Thank you for your review! Hmm…Leo…well I actually want him to be the last one. Protective Prue and Cole are awesome! Lol! Aww I know, making cute scenes with Chris and baby Wyatt is so easy!!

Jazmingirl – Um idk if it was rare…it's just I'm not used to people having the same idea on stories as me. Hmm idk if Leo was always that annoying…but he did seem that way to me. Thank you for your review!

Star Mage1 – Thank you for the review! Ah ok I see, I am sorry that the chapter was so random.

Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha – Sorry it has taken so long on the update and thanks for the review! Who are so sweet?

Flame69 – Sorry it took me so long to update! Thank you for your review!

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!! Sorry it took so long! I had stuff saved to something but i lost it.


	18. Chpt 17: Preparing for the Dinner

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 17: Preparing for the Dinner

"Dad!" Ladybug was the first one at the attic door, upon seeing her father. The others, including Cole and Prue's, were not far behind, all happy to see Chris.

Chris smiled softly at them all, they were his world…or what was left of it. A small frown crossed his face before quickly becoming a smile once again. "Guys I need you all to do me a big favor. No scratch that, a huge one!"

Risa giggled, "What is it daddy?"

Chris looked at them seriously, "We are having dinner with the sisters and their dates."

"What?" Jr. said disgusted. He was one of the kids that remembered his biological parents and he knew for a fact, that the man his _mother_ was with now was defiantly **not** his _biological_ _father_.

Chris's lips twitched into a frown, "I know none of you are happy about this, _any of this_. But it does not matter. You **will** be on your best behavior tonight. Is that clear?" Chris looked at all of them with hard eyes, wanting them to know he was dead serious.

All the kids nodded, not daring to disobey him.

Chris smiled softly, his eyes melting back to their original radiance. "Good. I want you all dressed nicely." With that, he walked from the room, knowing they wouldn't disappoint him.

Halfway down the stairs from the attic, he stopped and thought about why he had acted the way he had back there. He never spoke or looked at them like that usually. He just could not help it. He was scared.

Scared that the sisters and Leo would say he wasn't fit to raise them. That they would decide to keep him away from the kids this time around and that was not something he could handle.

He ran a hand through his hair and headed down the stairs, wondering on how he was going to prove he **was** capable to raise the kids…his kids.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Millions of thoughts ran through Prue Turners head as she sat on some rocks at a familiar ocean. She loved this place; it was calming and brought her peace.

Something she desperately needed being married to Cole Turner.

A smirk graced her lips at that thought, Cole Turner. She loved that man. It sounded crazy, even to her ears. As long as she had believed in _true love_ and _destiny_, she had always thought she would end up with Andy Trudeau.

But she had been wrong, dead wrong in fact.

She _did_ love Andy; she knew that in her heart as did Cole, but they both knew was _in_ love with Cole. There was a difference, a big one at that. You could love anyone and everyone. However, you could only be in love with one person, your soul mate and that is who Cole was.

Her soul mate. Her one true love.

"Thought I would find you here." Cole said beside her, making her loose her train of thought.

She turned to look at him slowly; a small, loving smile came to her lips. "I love you, you know that right?"

Cole blinked before nodded, a soft, loving smile also gracing his lips. "And I love you as well." Normally they didn't say things like this. Then again, _normally_ they were in a world were love was unheard of.

She smiled and looked him the eyes, eyebrow cocked, "What now?"

Cole smirked; she could read him like a book, "We have dinner arrangements."

Her eyebrow twitched, "What does that mean Cole?" Her lips tightened, trying to understand what he was implying.

The smirk turned into a huge grin, "We are having dinner with the kids and Christopher." He paused and watched as her face softens. "Oh also, the dinner is with your sisters and their lovers of this time!" With that, he laughed loudly and orbed away in gray orbs, just in time to see her turn to him with red eyes.

"Cole Benjamin Turner! You get your fucking demonic ass back here this instant! You have a lot of explaining to do!" Prue screamed as the orbs disappeared. She let out an enraged scream, causing the rocks she was on to shake from her power, making her loose her balance. "Damn you Cole!" She muttered, regaining her balance.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Piper! I haven't seen Wyatt in a really long time! All this morning he was with **someone**! **Someone** _I_ don't even _know_!" A frustrated Leo Wyatt argued with his ex-wife.

Piper turned away from dressing Wyatt to face him, "Look!" She started out harshly, not liking the tone he was using with her or the way he was calling Chris a 'someone'. She took a deep breath, "Look Leo, why don't you just stay here…have dinner with us." A part of her hoped he would agree, she did still loved him. However, the rest of her wanted him to leave and never return. But, she knew she could not have him leave, for if he did, she shuddered at the thought. If he left, she would lose two of her children. She was not willing to lose either of them, Chris in particular.

Leo stared at her, in the eyes, "Are you sure that will be okay?" He paused, wanting desperately to agree. "I mean I don't want to interfere with Paige and Phoebe's date with Jason and Richard."

Piper shrugged, going back to preparing Wyatt for dinner. "They don't care. Chris, Cole, Prue and the kids are joining us." Piper smiled lovingly at the name of her second born, saying his name with such love.

Leo stiffened, he didn't like the way she had said **Chris's** name or the smile she wore when she said it.

Piper finished fixing Wyatt up and turned to her ex-husband, "I really don't care if you come or not. But I do think it would be nice for you to spend time with your sons-ah son…your son Wyatt." She stuttered, mentally slapping herself for slipping up.

Leo, not noticing the slip up, nodded his head as he watched his son. "Yeah okay. I'll stay."

Piper nodded while Leo picked him up. Wyatt, not wanting his father, started to whimper and orbed from his arms.

Leo watched in disbelief as Wyatt orbed from his arms and into another room. He closed his eyes to sense for him and said, "Well he went downstairs." He told her as she had asked him where he had gone.

Piper rolled his eyes, "I know where he went Leo. I'm not stupid." With that, she walked from the room, a frown gracing her face. '_Leo…sometimes you can be the most irritating person in the whole _**world**_!_'

Leo just watched her leave in disbelieve before shaking his head and orbing to their old room to get ready for the dinner.

Downstairs, Piper finds Wyatt playing with building blocks with Chris. Well it was more like Chris building the blocks while Wyatt knocks them down.

Wyatt squealed happily and threw himself at Chris when the blocks fell and exploded in lights. Wyatt started laughing happily and to Chris, as if asking for more. Chris rolled his eyes and nodded, causing Wyatt to start conjuring random toys.

Chris grinned, remembering all the times they had done that when they were both little. He raised his hands and flicked them at the toys, causing them to blow up, and then his eyes flashed white making different color lights explode from the explosion.

Piper grinned, "Oh no! You two are going to cause me a lot of trouble huh?"

Chris turned around to see her, his grin only widening. "Whatever are you talking about? Wy and I were and are perfect little angels!" He picked up Wyatt and held him close, which made Wyatt smile and squeal in delight. He then turned back to Piper and smirked, as if he had just proven a point.

Piper put a hand to her mouth, trying to stop her laughter, "Yeah…sure" Chris only pouted, which Piper smiled softly at. '_Yes…I am sure you _**are**_ an angel, you're my angel._' Piper continued to smile softly, her eyes soft while she raised a hand to rest gently on her stomach.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Phoebe" Paige called out to her older sister as she orbbed into Phoebes boyfriends place.

Phoebe looked up in shock, "Ahh! Paige! What are you doing here?" Phoebe questioned, her eyes wide as she got up from her seat to sit beside her sister on the couch.

Paige bit her lip, "Well I just wanted you to know whats going on…not that im even completely sure myself."

Phoebe looked at her in half curiousity and the other worry. "Paige, what is it?"

"Well it's just…okay so you remember we have that dinner right?" Phoebe nodded, "Okay well I brought it up to Piper and she didn't remember…actually she wanted to cancel."

"Paige that doesn't sound so ba-" Paige cut off Phoebe.

"For Chris." She looked her dead in the eyes, showing how worried she was. "And that's not all! I've noticed…I've noticed that they have become **very** close. Also…have you noticed how **similar** they are! Its nuts!"

Phoebe looked at her baby sister with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Paige…maybe you are mistaken."

Paige shook her head, her eyes closed. Slowly she looked her in the eyes once again, "No. Something is going on…something that has to do with our future." She bit her lip, "And Piper is the only one aware of it from our time."

Both the youngest sisters looked at each other in the eyes for a while, wondering what was happening to their family. They sat there, both seemingly in a trance that was broken by a familiar voice. "Phoebe? Are you here?"

Phoebe looked up at shouted back, "Yeah in here Jason." She turned back to Paige and said, "You better go."

Paige nodded and started to stand but stopped, "Also…Piper has changed our dinner plans. We are now eating with everyone from the future as well." Paige tried to give her sister a smile as she orbed away, only it did not work.

"Thanks Paige…" Phoebe whispered as the orbs disappeared and Jason walked in.

He smiled and came over to give her a kiss; she only smiled sadly and thought of what Paige had told her. '_I've noticed…I've noticed that they have become __**very**__ close. Also…have you noticed how __**similar**__ they are! Its nuts!_'

"Is everything okay?" Jason questioned, noticing the far-off look on her face.

She looked away and sighed tiredly, "No…" She whispered so he could not hear, "No its not."

**Reviews:**

Jazmingirl – Thank you for the review! Aww that is sweet! Thank you! Lol *smile*

Thunderincrimson – Thanks for the review! Lol glad you liked the update! Oh isn't Cole/Chris father/son relationship the cutest! I have a story planned with that relationship…mostly it will be Piper/Chris though. Anyways! Next Chapter is the dinner!

Petites Sorcieres – Thanks for the review! *grin* Well thank you! I am glad you liked it!

Shivs – Thank you for the review and thanks! Haha, yeah it takes awhile to get used to it. I even stop and am like, "WTF? Chris isn't their dad…". But only sometimes, usually when im out of sync with the story.

Star mage1 – Thank you for reviewing! Yes lol it has been awahile! You want to see Wyatt in the past? Yeah I kinda do too…but I **don't** really want the kids to be there if he is. Oh! I just thought of how I want it to be, so hopefully I will bring him back soon. I am trying.

Avi Halliwell – Thanks for the review and thanks! I am glad you think its funny! Lol yeah I love Cole! They did get rid of all the cool characters didn't they?

Well I hope everyone liked this chapter! Please R&R!


	19. Chpt 18: Dinners Part 1 Awkward Din

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 18: Dinners Part 1 - Awkward Dinners

Prue, still at the ocean, sighed, knowing it was time to return to the Manor. She orbed into the kitchen to see her sister, Piper, running around the kitchen trying to get everything ready for tonight's dinner. Prue stared at Piper for a while, really looking at her.

Ever since Piper had found out who Chris was, she seemed to have changed. She no longer acted like 'Piper' Wyatt's mom; she acted like **Piper** Chris's momma. This Piper she liked. She was a different, more like a mother.

As Wyatt's mom, she was not as mothering to anyone, but with Chris, she was. It was easier to get along with that Piper…easier to love that Piper.

"Can I help you with anything?" Prue asked without even thinking.

Piper stopped in her tracks, turning and watching her oldest sister. They both looked at each other with wide, scared eyes.

Piper looked away nodding, "Yeah, if you could put some of this stuff on the table, that would help." She waved a hand at the table in the kitchen, which held all different kinds of food.

Prue nodded, her face becoming blank. She lifted her hand, as if to orb it to the table in the dining room but stopped when she felt someone glaring at her.

"No magic Prue. We are going to have a normal, non-magical dinner." Piper told her sternly.

Prue turned to face her, a smirk forming on her lips. "Hmm if that's what you really wish Piper, then you're not going to like raising Chris."

Piper's eyes turned cold, her fingers and hands twitching, fighting the instinct to blow her up. "What makes you say that?" She hissed out, trying to keep her temper under control.

Prue laughed, though it was nothing like her real laugh, and said, "Because Chris **loves** magic. Growing up, Chris was always in the attic, around the book."

Piper blinked, taking in the information and smiled, "Ahh I see." She turned back around to finish cooking, "Well I won't put up that much of a fight as he grows up then. But tonight…tonight I want to at least **try** to have a normal dinner."

Prue shook her head, "Piper…we **are** normal. Just in a different sense." She reached out, grabbed some of the dishes and walked into the dining room.

Piper looked at where her sister had been thinking about what she had said. She had never thought of it like that. They **were** normal…just in the Wiccan way. A smile drifted to her face at the thought.

Piper turned back to the food she was preparing now while Prue walked back in to grab some more of the food on the small table. "The table is too small…"

Piper nodded, not turning her attention away from what she was doing.

"I'm gonna cast a spell to make it bigger." She walked to the door, "It's what we had to do in the future." With that, she walked out.

'…_Who did Chris get the whole _Future Consequences_ from?_' Piper thought with a small smile.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Up in the attic all the girls were getting ready for the dinner. The boys were in Phoebe's old room.

Ladybug pulled her hair into a high ponytail and stood from their aunt Pearl's old couch, "I'm gonna go on downstairs." She nodded to her sisters and cousins.

Walking out she ran into Cole, smiling big she said, "Hey Uncle Cole!" She walked past him and downstairs when he nodded back to her with a small smile.

Once downstairs she once again met someone, her aunt Prue. "Hey Aunt Prue! Need some help?"

Prue smiled, "Yeah Ladybug, come on." She led her into the kitchen.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Before anyone knew it, it was time for dinner. Everyone was nervous, not sure if they were excited or dreading it. The twins, Patty, Risa, Rika and Mel all came down from the attic, meeting Paul and Jr half way.

Andy stopped them before they all could reach the final stairs. "Okay here's the deal. We are all going to be on our best behavior." He turned to look at the twins, giving them a look, "No tricks."

Pearl pouted, "Aww Andy! We would never do something―" She stopped talking, letting Phili take over.

"Like that! How could you think so low of us?" Phili piped up, not missing a beat.

"We never play tricks on anyone!" Phili and Pearl said as one, identical, evil smirks came on their faces.

Patty rolled her eyes and walked past Andy, not caring for the conversation. "Whatever! It doesn't matter! They don't matter!"

Jr snorted and followed behind her, being the closet to her. They each hung out mostly with the ones who were closer in age to them.

The two youngest, Rika and Risa hung out together. Patty and Jr were always together, same with the twins. Mel and Penny never left each other; it went for Ladybug and Andy the same way. Though as close as they all were, no connection or bond was stronger than the one Chris and Wyatt shared.

Andy sighed, irritated, and walked down the stairs, everyone else following. Once down there, they saw Ladybug already sitting, along with Prue, Cole Phoebe, Paige, Leo and two guys they had never seen before. They all sat down, already wishing for this to be over with.

Chris walked into the room a few minutes later, holding Wyatt, or more like Wyatt clinging to Chris, with Piper right behind him. Chris smiled softly at everyone from the future before he put Wyatt down in his highchair, then took his seat in front of him, with Piper at the head of the table.

Everyone's sitting arrangements were: Piper at one end, with Leo at the other, to her left was Chris, Prue, Penny, Rika, Patty, Phili, Ladybug, Paige and then Phoebe. Then on Leo's, it was Jason, Richard, Andy, Pearl, Jr, Risa, Mel, Cole, and Wyatt.

No one said a word, not even making a move to get the food. Which Piper noticed and took offense too.

Cole looked around bored and shrugged; he didn't care what anyone thought. He reached out and started getting some pasta and all of the other things that Piper had made, except for the salad.

Prue reached out and smacked his hand, "Get some salad Cole."

His eyes flashed, "Fine." Usually he would have made a big deal about it, but he could feel how nervous Chris was, though the kid would never admit it.

Once again everyone was silent, even Wyatt – who was not to happy about it.

Chris turned to the kids and told them, "You guys need to get something. Because I don't want to hear you guys complain about being hungry tonight." All the kids, including Andy, Penny and Rika, all nodded with smiles on their faces. They always did that…well when they had food they did.

Slowly they all got food, which caused everyone else to move to get food. Leo stood, planning to make Wyatt a small plate, only to stop when Chris beat him to it.

Chris smiled and ruffled Wyatt's hair affectionately, who giggled and reached out to him.

Piper smiled, "Thanks Chris." Piper reached out and squeezed his hand, which everyone noticed. Leo growled, while Paige and Phoebe looked on curiously.

Chris shook his head; "It's no problem mo―" He paled, while everyone else looked at him with wide eyes, except Leo, Phoebe Richard and Jason, who did not notice the slip up.

Piper started to grin, loving the name coming from his mouth. The word brought so much to joy to her. She had been waiting patiently for Wyatt to say the word, but with Chris,…it was different. She craved for him to say the one word; she needed it to survive.

"Um Piper. I-it's no problem Piper."

The smile on her face instantly fell, as did her eyes. She nodded, looked back up at him and tried to give him a smile, only it kept twitching into a frown.

Everyone else turned their attention back to the meal, with Leo occasionally glaring at Chris. Paige though continued to watch how Chris and Piper acted around each other.

A loud scream came from across from Paige, causing everyone to turn and look at Richard. His had pasta all in his hair while the sauce was covering his face.

Cole and the kids all laughed, Wyatt included. Piper brought her hand to her mouth, trying to cover the smile, while Prue and Phoebe howled with laughter. Jason looked at Richard in disbelief, not understanding how the food got on his face. While Leo stared at everyone, that was laughing, in disapproval. Paige on the other hand looked at him in concern, but it was obvious she did not really care.

"Pearl! Philippa!" Chris hissed out, automatically knowing who was pranking Richard.

Pearl and Phili turned to face him in sync, giving him identical innocent smiles. "What is it daddy?" Their voice was sugar coated.

Chris rolled his eyes, a small smile fighting to emerge on his face. They grinned, knowing they were off the hook.

"Richard…why do you have food on your face?" Paige asked a funny look on her face.

Richard looked at her angrily, "Well if I knew that, it would solve a lot of things now wouldn't it Paige!" He sneered out, face twisting in anger.

Paige's face, along with the twins and Jr's, twisted into one of shock. Phoebe looked at him in disbelief, along with the other kids and Leo. Prue's face reddened in anger, same with Piper and Chris, who all stood up.

"Watch your damn mouth you filthy piece of trash or I'll rip you a new asshole," came a calm, yet deadly voice. Everyone turned to look at Cole in disbelief, the past people at least. In their time, Paige and Cole had gotten over their differences with each other years ago; they had been as close as brother and sister.

Richard froze, fear washing over his body. While Cole just looked at him, one eyebrow raised challengingly.

Cole smirked when it became obvious Richard would not speak. "Smart boy" He sneered out, his lips curling in disgust. He may not of liked this times Paige, but there was no way he was letting this worm talk to her like that. Plus, he liked scaring the shit of him.

Prue shot him a smirk and a wink, reading his thoughts and agreeing with him.

Chris, who had lowered his head when Cole was speaking, finally looked up and roared with laughter. His uncle liked to argue, especially with his aunts and mom. He mostly argued with people that he knew could take him, unless it was some ass that needed to be knocked down a couple notches, like Richard.

He turned to look at each of his family members, the last being his mother and brother. Piper winked at him with a smile, while Wyatt reached out, a big grin on his face. He was becoming comfortable around those two, and he loved the feeling.

They were his family…these two. While his aunts and uncles were as well…they did not know who he was. They did not love him like Wyatt and their mom did. He grinned over at them, all his defensives down.

"Hello Christopher."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Reviews:**_

Star Mage1 – Hope you liked it and thank you for the review! Um next chapter will defiantly be a disaster, and yes, it's not because of the kids lol.

That70sshowlova – Thank you for your review! Yeah lol, it was a big disappointment when he forgave them just like that. Especially considering how they treated him. Plus I thought it was the most obvious thing, him being her son, he gave to many hints. Even before the writers decided who he would be. Haha! Im glad you liked that part, I could help but add it in. After all, they never mentioned Phoebe paying Prue back…ever.

Red*robin – Yeah sorry I haven't updated, its been hard trying to write these two chapters. I doube I will even be able to get part two of the Dinners Chpts up soon, its really…idk…but anyways. I am glad you like their relationship with him! I wanted Piper to want to try to get his forgiveness instead of expecting it. Yeah making Big Chris and Little Wyatt's bond is so fun! So cute! Lol. I think I made it so strong because it will make the babies have a even stronger bond. Man..Leo is really stupid! Oh hmm yeah, Paige and Phoebe are. But then again they aren't really their kids, considering they haven't had them yet. In other words, they don't have the mother-child bond. Oh I forgot about Henry, yeah I liked Coop and Henry a lot! Yeah I didn't like Billie to much, but I will have her in some of my stories, after all someone has to lead the Resistance. Thank you for the review!

* * *

Hope you all liked it! Sorry it took so long to update! I am working on Prt 2 right now. Plz R&R!


	20. Chpt 19: Dinners Prt 2 – Unexpected Vis

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 19: Dinners Part 2 – Unexpected Dinner Guest

Cold shivers ran down everyone's spine, Chris's especially. Chris looked up, his grin long gone, and shuddered. "Hello Wyatt…"

Piper, along with everyone from the present time, gasped. "Wyatt…" Her hands shook, as she looked in-between both the baby version and the adult version.

"Hello mother." He never took his eyes off Chris, who returned the favor.

"No! It's not possible!" Leo jumped up, shaking his head at Wyatt.

Wyatt did not spare his father any words, "You look very comfortable Chrissy." He sneered, his eyes dark with anger.

Chris flinched, knowing what Wyatt was thinking and feeling. Wyatt thought he was just here to be away from him, that he actually was betraying him.

Chris shook his head, eyes pleading. "N-no Wya―"

Leo cut him off sneering out, "Of course! You! You damn bastard! You're the reason my son thinks he is evil! What have you done to him you freak!" Leo jumped from where he stood and across the table, tackling Chris to the floor. Leo started throwing punches like crazy, sometimes hitting Chris, other times missing.

Everyone jumped from his or her seats, each doing something. The kids jumped up, ready to attack him if they needed to. Phoebe, Paige, Jason and Richard watched, not truly believing what was happening.

Cole conjured a fireball, Prue threw her arm in the air while Piper flicked her wrists at Leo multiple times, blowing him up.

Baby Wyatt on the other hand, threw his arms out to Chris, as if asking to be held, causing Chris to disappear in a thousand orbs and appear right next to him with Wyatt holding onto him for dear life.

Leo screamed as he reappeared, he looked up and glared at Piper. "What the hell was that about?! I am trying to protect our son! Have you forgotten him?" He screamed, furious that she was fighting against him.

Piper's eyes hardened, lips curling into a sneer. Her hands curled into claws, instinctively going into her 'demon hunter' mode. Everyone stepped back, knowing Piper was beyond angry. "I would **never** forget one of my children Leo!" Everyone from the future could read the double meaning in her words. Leo did not care for Chris in the future or in the past, while Piper adored him in both times. It took her awhile to realize why she felt that way, but she never hated him.

"You only care about that freak Piper! And your letting him taint our son!" he screamed.

Piper's eyes widened, while everyone else froze. Piper threw her hands into the air, flicking them like crazy, knowing it was hurting him. Her eyes watered with unshed tears as her jaw tightened.

She could not believe her husband…ex-husband…the man she loved was actually saying all these things about their son…her son.

Unnoticed by anyone, besides Phoebe and Chris, Jason was slowly inching towards the door. His face twisted up with fear. Phoebe looked at him sadly, "Jason" she whispered softly, reaching out towards him. He jerked away, "Keep away from me you…you freak!"

Everyone's head snapped in their direction, eyes wide. Phoebe whimpered, she could not believe he had called her that. Quickly he ran from the house, stumbling all the way.

Wyatt snorted, "What a loser. It's a relief to have such filth out of my house." The people from the past looked at him in shock, while the ones from the future glared at him. Chris on the other hand, who had just been healed by Baby Wyatt, looked at Wyatt sadly.

"Wyatt…"

Wyatt turned to him, growling, "Don't you dare talk to me you **traitor**!"

Chris looked at him, broken, "W-Wyatt…I-I" Wyatt thought Chris was there to be with the family they had lost, to be happy…without him.

Phoebe, feeling Chris's pain, for the first time ever, reached out and touched his arm. As her hand touched his arm, she was thrown into a premonition with a loud gasp.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_Aunt Bebe?" A sweet, gentle and caring voice called out, breaking Phoebe from her thoughts. She looked up from her spot in the attic, in front of the BOS._

_A smile lit Phoebe's face as I noticed who exactly it was that called me._

_Lightly tanned skin. The brightest emerald green eyes. The softest, slightly wavy brownish-gold hair. A kind and caring smile on a cherub face._

"_Hey baby boy! What are you doi__ng up here?" Phoebe asked as she went to the attic door and picked him up, taking him to where she had once stood._

_He giggled and looked at the book in front of them, ignoring my question, knowing we both knew the answer. His eyes widened as he reached out and touched the insignia on it, causing it to glow red then an emerald green color before fading back to its original red color. He looked up at her, his eyes full of excitement. _

_Phoebe could not stop the look of surprise and awe that flashed on her face as she watched the Book react to Chris's touch. The Book never reacted to anyone like that, not grams, mom, Wyatt, Leo, or any of the kids. Not even to Phoebe and her sisters received a reaction from the Book like that. Looking down at him, Phoebe gave him a loving smile, which he returned with an angelic smile. She leaned down, planting a loving kiss on his forehead, "You are so special baby boy." She whispered, holding him as if he would suddenly disappear._

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXO_

_Wyatt was in his playpen, in the attic of the Manor. Chris was looking through the Book, until he hears a floorboard creak making him look up. "Hello?"_

_It seemed that no one was there, so he turned back to the book. Then there was another creak, as if someone was walking across the attic. Chris goes over to the playpen and looks around the attic. Once again, he hears the walking, "Okay, it's time to get you outta here."_

_Suddenly, Chris is magically thrown across the attic, falling on a wooden table. Gideon appears in front of Wyatt and looks at Chris. "Don't make me sacrifice you both."_

_As Gideon turns to pick up Wyatt, Chris telekinetically throws Gideon. Gideon makes an athame appear and vanishes from sight. Chris rushes toward Wyatt, thinking he can get to his brother and orb out to safety._

_Suddenly, Gideon appears next to Chris and stabs him in the stomach. Chris falls to his knees, groaning in pain. His face twisted in pain and fear, but the fear was not for himself, but for his brother._

_Gideon pulls the athame out._

"_Mom!" Chris called out, seeming to echo around the whole room, causing Wyatt to whimper. His voice broken and sounding just like a small child calling out for their parent. He was slowly dying, and deep down he knew this was it. He had failed. Slowly, Chris fell to the floor, while Gideon stood up._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

While Phoebe was in the premonition, along with Chris, Baby Wyatt was tugging at Chris while Piper was trying to stop him. She understood they were somehow sharing a premonition.

Wyatt, the older one, sneered down at Richard, "Who's this worm?" His voice was bored though his eyes were burning holes into Richard's head.

Cole snorted, hating how Wyatt was making sense. "Damn." He grunted out, while Prue snickered.

Wyatt raised an eyebrow; he had never understood either of them.

Cole sighed, "This would be your Aunt Paige's _boyfriend,_" He snorted out the word 'boyfriend', finding it hard to believe that Paige had actually dated this loser. It was just as hard to believe that Phoebe was actually dating…or had dated the loser Jason.

Wyatt nodded, and turned back to face Richard. Who at that moment was glaring hatefully at Cole. Wyatt sneered, while Cole rounded on him and gave him an evil, twisted smile. Cole bared his teeth at him, causing Richard to wet his pants.

Cole erupted with laughter, along with the kids. Paige looked at him disgusted, along with Prue, Piper and Leo. "Richard I think you should go." Paige told him, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

Richard turned and looked at her in disbelief, "You're joking right?"

"No. I think you should go."

His face turned red with anger, "Fine! You'll regret this Paige!" He sneered down at her, storming out of the house. Paige watched him go, heartbroken.

"Well this has been interesting." Wyatt said with a bored tone, "But it's time for Christopher and I to return home."

About that time, Chris and Phoebe came out of the premonition. Both had water eyes, shaking from head to toe. Phoebe looked to Chris, who was holding his stomach. Phoebe shook her head, stepping away from Chris, tripping a couple of times.

"Chris?" Piper asked panicked, he looked like he had just seen death.

"Phoebe? You okay?" Paige questioned as she walked over to her sister, holding her arm.

Phoebe shook her head, disbelief in her eyes. "It can't be…"

Chris looked up and into her eyes, pain and fear shown clearly. She could feel his emotions; they were flowing freely, in waves. He was terrified of being rejected and he was in so much pain from not only seeing his death that could happen but also from remembering his past.

Before Chris could say anything, he was jerked out of Piper's mothering arms and by Wyatt's side. Chris whirled around to face him.

"It's time to go Christopher." His voice was hard and commanding, and for once Chris did not have the strength to fight him. Actually, he **wanted** to go…Wyatt loved him; he would take care of him. Protect him.

"NO!" Piper hollered, eyes wild. "You **cannot** take him!" She started to reach out to grab him, only to be stopped by Phoebe. She looked to her sister, "Let me go!" She turned back to face Chris and Wyatt, who were walking up the stairs. "No! Bring him back!" She fell to her knees, realizing Phoebe was not going to let her get to her son. "Why?" She croaked out as she felt the space around them shift.

"Because he wanted to go." Phoebe answered plainly, while everyone turned to look at her in disbelief. "Wyatt loves him, he may not have showed it…but he does. He will protect Chris…he needs it right now."

Piper's eyes widened, "W-what!? What do you mean he needs protection? Especially now?!" Her voice was becoming hysterical, her arms shaking slightly. Baby Wyatt, sensing Chris was gone, orbed to his mother's arms and whimpered. Piper rapped her arms around him, holding him close, scared of losing him as well.

"Well…" Phoebe started, not sure how to begin.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once Wyatt and Chris were through the portal, Wyatt turned to glare at Chris. "So, you think you can just go on to the past and betray me?" He snorted, his eyes dark. "I don't think so." He lifted his hand, conjuring an energy ball.

Chris just stood there, looking him in the eyes. He knew Wyatt loved him, even if Wyatt beat him sometimes.

"I won't forgive you for this. Not this time Christopher." He threw the energyball at him, anger taking over.

Chris still made no move to react, knowing that would only make this worse. Just before the energyball hit him, it was thrown back at Wyatt, who was also thrown backwards.

Chris turned to look over at the door to the attic to see familiar faces. He smiled weakly, tears threatening to fall. "Hey Aunt Billie, Aunt Sheila, Uncle Darryl long time no see." With those words, he slipped into darkness.

His last thought was, '_I would never betray you Wyatt…I love you._'


	21. Chpt 20: The Resistance & Becoming Piper

_**Bloody Hope**_

Chapter 20: The Resistance and Becoming Piper

"The Source was going to kill him!" The voice was rough, coming out in a growl. Shoulder length, brownish-red hair hung to straight as a board. Eyes dark with anger.

"Wyatt would never kill hi―" The voice was more mature, famine. Her hair cut short, black as the night. Her skin was a pretty, dark brown color. Eyes had a light brown tint to them.

"Don't! I saw! He was about to kill him! So don't you dare try to tell me he wasn―" The first voice hissed out.

"Hey! Look here kid! We know him better than you do! We know him better than all of you!" Another voice spoke up, obviously a mature male. It was hard and rough, demanding. His eyes were dark brown, shinning with wisdom. His skin was the same as the woman's and his hair was short and black. "Wyatt would never kill Chris, A'Lan. So everyone! Go back to your posts!"

Another voice called out softly, "Chrissy, sweetie it's time to wake up." A soft, warm hand stroke a young man with golden brown hair. A groan slipped past his lips as he opened his bright emerald green eyes.

The first thing he saw was a woman with creamy white skin. Eyes that were a bright blue and her hair was an elbow length haircut, blonde color. He smiled weakly at her, "Heya Aunt Billie."

She rolled her eyes, trying to stop the tears from falling. "Hey there kiddo." She pulled him to her, as close as she could, and placed her head on top of his. The tears she had been hiding finally fell.

Chris held onto her tightly, he knew she had been worried about him. She was as close to an aunt as anyone else was. "I've missed you," was the last thing that slipped past his lips before he once again blacked out. The emotions of the city hitting him full force.

"Poor kid..." The man stated, looking down sadly at Chris. Billie turned to face him, eyes dry of all tears.

"Darryl…Sheila what do we do?" She asked her voice neutral. She could remember a time when she had been afraid of nothing, so young and innocent. She had not known what it was like to live in fear, to live knowing that today could be your last. All she had worried about was which demon she was going to vanquish next, if her boyfriend could handle her being a witch and if she could make it to the next weekly Halliwell family gathering.

Sheila walked forward, "We should get him to his room." She reached down and caressed his cheek lovingly. She wished she could spare him and everyone else all the pain they experienced in the world they lived in. But Chris, she wished she could save him the most. She had never met someone so willing to risk his or her own existence just to save one person…to save the whole world.

"Sheila's right. Those potions you gave him were strong; I'm surprised he actually woke up from them." Darryl shook his head, a small, sad smile on his face. "Then again, it's Chris." It had taken him awhile, but he was completely used to demons and magic now. Actually before the sisters had died, he used to love it. Magic that is.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I'm not sure how to explain it Piper. But you have to trust me, Wyatt will protect him." Phoebe told her sister, a sad smile on her face. Suddenly Cole grabs Phoebe by the throat holding her against the wall. She starts gasping for breath, scratching the hand around her throat, eyes watering.

Everyone from the past looks at him in shock, except Piper who cannot find it in herself to be angry with him for it. Wyatt clutches Piper tighter, whimpering softly.

"You stupid ass bitch!" Cole hissed, eyes glowing with an uncontrollable fire. "Wyatt is going to **kill** Christopher!" Piper flinched, tears filling her eyes. Her heart started beating faster, as did her breathing.

Phoebe shook her head, or at least tried too. She would not believe her nephew would do that…never. She had felt the love Wyatt had for Chris…

"Cole release her." Prue finally spoke up, causing Cole immediately to do so. Phoebe fell to the floor, on her knees gasping for air. She looked up to smile at her sister, thankful her sister had saved her, only for it to drop at her next words. "Ladybug, Patty and Risa will disappear if you kill her." Her words were cold, cutting through Phoebe like a knife.

"Fine…" Cole said, turning away from Phoebe as if the very thought if her sickened him.

"Prue…" Piper chocked out, "Cole…" Both of them turned to look down at Piper, who looked terrified. "P-please tell me y-your lying." They both looked at her in confusion, not understanding. Piper looked up at them, completely broken. "Please tell m-me Chris will b-be o-okay! Please!" She clutched Wyatt tighter, who shoved his face in her neck.

Prue looked away from her sister's pleading eyes, not able to handle looking at them. She was becoming too soft, too weak…and Piper was becoming 'Piper Halliwell: Christopher Perry Halliwell's mother and strangest Charmed One'. Prue was not sure if she could handle being around that Piper, the Piper she had lost…had loved so dearly.

Cole on the other hand could not look away. He knew that look, knew it so well. It was a look Christopher had given him plenty of times, just as his mother used to when he was in trouble. Piper was not becoming Chris's mother…she was already there.

"_I don't trust you." Piper's voice was strict, as she stared straight at the man in front of her, Cole. Cole returned the gesture, though his eyes kept flickering to the baby in her arms who had his fingers tangled in her hair. She sighed, knowing she did not have much of a choice anyways. "You better protect him with your life Cole," Her eyes sparked with mischief, "or I swear I'll blow your sorry demonic ass straight back to hell."_

_Cole burst into laughter, making Chris giggle and throw his cherub face into Piper's shoulder. "Wouldn't have it any other way," A wide, humor filled smirk snaked its way on his face._

Cole shook his head quickly, trying to forget the memory. It was the first time Piper had acknowledged him as Christopher's guardian. Looking back down at her, he realized she was still waiting on an answer. '_Damn_' He thought before he walked over to her and squatted down on his knees. "Piper," his voice was soft, nothing like it was earlier. "We will get him back." He reached out and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I _promise_."

Piper looked up at him, eyes full of tears. She did not understand why or even how, but she felt she could trust his words. She believed him…she had too.

**Reviews**:

Red*robin – Lol yeah I am surprised too! I actually finished the Prt 2 chpt last min, I had not even started it actually. Sorry it was confusing, idk how to really write him evil…haha yeah I didn't like Richard either. Truthfully the only guys I liked on Charmed were: Chris, Cole, Coop, Richard and Darryl…sometimes Leo.. Yeah I had been planning on putting Billie in there for a long time now but I wasn't sure how I wanted to. Yes, Leo was jumping to way to many conclusions! Dang jerk, oh and idk what those three will do to him..Hmm. I am working on the next chapter now. Anyways lol, thank you for the review!

Jazmingirl – Thank you for your review! And lol I am glad you liked that chapter! It was really fun writing!

xlookz-can-be-deceivingx – Thank you for your reviews! Um lol I understand, it took me awhile to start reviewing ppl too. Hah u don't have to be good at giving advice on my story to tell me what I messed up on. Just tell me, I wont care, I'll just try and fix it next time. Yeah I didn't like how the CO's were either! Prue and Cole? Gotta love em! I forgot where I came up with the Gold and Greylighter idea from, but its fun. Chris is such a sweetie, lol. Making the flashbacks are kinda confusing sometimes, cause I got to make sure to keep the timeline right. I love writing little Chris! So interesting! Yeah I think Wyatt misses Chris, though he will never admit it. I love Chris/Cole and Piper/Chris moments! They are the best things to write! So fun! Hmm I wasn't a fan of Richard, so it was fun. Yes, he did want to go. But why wouldn't he? He needs someone who can understand him and who better than his own brother, Source or not. I am really so happy you enjoy this story! It helps me and makes me want to finish this story!

Star Mage1 – Yeah Wyatt angry at him is really stupid, but a major key in him being evil is his family being ripped away from him. That and of course Gideon and Barbus. Hmm idk, I really am not sure if I want Wyatt to know what Chris saw. I **might** just keep that between Phoebe and Chris. Her attitude to him was awful. She had treated him better when she thought he was a stranger than she had when she found out he was her nephew.

Artep01 – Well thank you! I am glad you like my story! Also thank you for your review! Oh I'm glad you like the relationships! They are fun to write!

* * *

Well the next Chapter will be up real soon! Hopefully....Please R&R!


	22. Chpt 21: Thoughts of Chris

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 21: Thoughts of Chris

News traveled fast in the Resistance. It had to though. If not many more of the Resistance members would have died. But news of the return of the True Leader of the Resistance traveled faster than the speed of light.

Without the leader, they had slowly, but surely, lost their reason to fight. They were all slowly dying…they had lost their hope.

It had not been too bad at first. His aunt and uncle had taken over his position once he left. Yet they could not motivate any of them to try…to not give up. To keep believing. Then Billie, Darryl and Shelia took over once they left to go to Chris. That is when everything had gone to hell.

They all were great. Prue…Cole…Billie…Darryl…Shelia…

They would have been fabulous leaders, but it did not change the fact that the Resistance could not follow another person.

Chris was the only one who pushed them. Made them try harder. Made them **want** to actually try.

He gave them hope when hope seemed impossible. He was their light in the seemingly endless darkness.

They were going to fight for him until the end came and even then, they would continue to fight.

He was their savior…whether or not he saved them or not.

As they all, either ran, orbed, shimmered, or some other form of teleportation, into the Main Room, Unit 4, the only feeling they all shared was Hope.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Half an hour later Chris awoke in a pitch-black room. He blinked a couple times before slowly standing, his eyes adjusting to the darkness faster than they would for normal people. Instantly he recognized the room he was currently residing in. It was his bedroom. The one he had lived in as the Resistance Leader, it was a room made especially for that person. Chris had been the only one they trusted enough to be the leader, but when he went back in time he had given leadership over to Cole and Prue who obviously had handed it down to Billie, Darryl and Shelia.

Quickly he stood and made his way over to the door, wanting to hurry up and figure out what to do. Once out the door, he closed his eyes and orbed to another hallway. He looked straight ahead, not once lowering his head. Opening the door to the room, he was met with a couple hundred people.

He looked at each of them carefully, making sure to get every detail permentally sketched in his mind. They returned the favor, wanting to make sure he was okay.

It was funny how in the past no Halliwell would associate a demon much less fight with one. Yet, here he was. He was surrounded by demons, warlocks, darklighters, whitelighters, witches, wizards, a cluster of different magical creatures and even mortals.

Chris flinched at the look in their eyes. They were filled with so much love, respect, longing and hope. Chris hated it.

They were all bruised, bloodied and some pretty much half dead. They should not be standing, should not feel these emotions…should not be living.

Yet, they were. They were all standing there, feeling these strong emotions for him, showing they were still alive.

And Chris hated it.

They were handing their lives over to him. They trusted him to take care of them, to protect them. They were relying on him to either kill Wyatt or save him. They **trusted** him, thought he could save the world.

And he wasn't. He was weak. Less powerful than the 'All Powerful Twice-Blessed'. He was just Chris Halliwell…the weak one, the _demonic Halliwell_ as his father called him. **Chris Perry**, on the other hand, had no feelings about what happened, did not feel pain in the heart or emotion department. **Chris Halliwell** did…he was **too soft**…too **weak**.

Chris did not want them to die. No. he would never want these people to die. He cared for them to much to want that. But he also didn't want them to live. Not like this anyway. Not have to live in some abandoned, trashy and worn down building, fighting for their lives every second of the day.

**They deserved better**.

And he would try his hardest to make sure they had that.

Even if it meant he ceased to exist, he would save these people.

He owed them that at the very least.

And there was only one way to do that…

**Christopher Perry Halliwell would have to die**…

**Chris Perry would have to return**.

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

Jazmingirl – Oh its fine about them being small :)! And its cool about your english and thanks for your review! Oh thank you I had fun writing that chapter...along with all the other chapters. Aw thank you! I love writing so that makes me feel very proud of myself! Thanks!

Artep01 – Thank you for the review! And I will have more of them in the next chapter, idk if it will be the last time though.

* * *

Sorry its so short! But i really like it! Please R&R!


	23. Chpt 22: She Knows

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 22: She Knows

"Welcome back Chrissy." Billie stepped forward, towards him but not more than a step. It was an unspoken rule between the Resistance, though Chris knew nothing of it. There always seemed to be a line between everyone and Chris. Though it was not visible to the naked eye, they could feel it. They could feel what would happen to them if they should cross it. They would not cross the invisible line, the one that screamed **power**.

As one, the members of the Resistance bowed to him, showing him their undying loyalty. Chris flinched on the inside, his walls already coming up and shielding all his emotions.

He hated when they did things like that. It made him feel just like Wyatt. A dictator.

Chris nodded his head slightly, eyes void of emotion. He had to be strong…if not for himself then defiantly for them. He could not show weakness…and he wouldn't.

Shelia looked up at him, studying his face. A small, sad smile crossed her lips. He was truly a child thrown into a world that forced him to grow up faster than he should have.

She could see how hard he struggled with his emotions. Trying desperately to keep them hidden from them. He wanted them to believe he could handle this…handle the world that had been thrown on his shoulders at such a small age. And he could hide it well, it disappointed her to see just how good he could. For she herself had not once thought of how it could be affecting him…not like this at least.

She, of course, had known it would be hard. But he had never complained. Never once saqid anything about how it was hurting him. He never showed them how he felt about the weight they had all given him…the burden they threw at him.

Chris, while in the past, had become soft. More open with his emotions. He didn't realize it, she knew he didn't. But it didn't change the fact that he had become the Chris they had all loved from the beginning.

Chris had won them all over by being himself. By trying and not giving up hope, even when all hope seemed lost. Chris could be merciless and gentle, caring and hateful, and so very much more. It was the reason so many came to them…to him.

Christopher Halliwell was a kind, caring, bad-tempered young man. Sure, he had his faults, like being neurotic. But then again look at his mother. Besides that though, who didn't have some kind of fault? No one.

Chris looked over at Shelia, their eyes immediately connecting. The sad smile on her lips never leaving, only slowly become sadder as she watched his eyes widen slightly at what he read from her.

He knew she knew the truth…

Chris quickly turned away, closing his eyes in frustration. He hated how easily she was reading him. But what he hated even more was the feelings she had for him at that moment. He didn't need them. He didn't want to feel her pity or remorse, or any of the other crappy feelings she had for him.

Those feelings should be reserved for someone more deserving…someone who could actually save them…and he wasn't that person.

And yet she continued to feel that towards him…they all did.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Laughter flew from Piper's mouth as she listened to Cole and Prue tell her about Chris. She clutched her sides, her stomach killing her from all the laughter. She had nearly fallen from the overstuffed armchair, the one closest to the front door.

Her sister and brother-in-law both sat on the couch, Cole laughing just as loudly as Piper and Prue grinning widely.

"Oh Piper! It was hilarious!" Prue threw her head back and laughed, her grin never fading.

Piper gasped for breathe, which she dearly needed. She wiped her eyes, getting rid of the tears that had slowly begun to fall. "Wow that's to funny!" Shaking her head she smiled at them, "I saw Chris use one of his powers!" Her eyes began to glow with happiness and pride.

Cole and Prue looked at her confused, while Cole finally spoke up. "Um Piper…hasn't Chris always used his powers infront of you?"

Piper shook her head rapidly, "No no no! I mean he used **my** power!" she grinned, "Molecular Immobilization! I watched him use it!"

Prue and Cole shared a look, a smile forming on their lips. "Yeah," Prue chuckled, "he is the only one of your kids that received your powers." She smirked and winked, "**All** of your powers."

Piper looked at her confused, shaking her head. "No I saw Melinda use my power as well…She used Molecular Combustion when she first got here!" Piper tilted her head to the side, a small amused smile on her lips, "And what do you mean he got 'all' of my powers? I only have two!" She shook her head again, amusement coming off her in waves.

Cole laughed, "No Melinda doesn't have Molecular Combustion."

Piper sighed, "I saw he—"

"Mel is an empath. She channeled, more than likely, Ladybug's power." He nodded slowly, "She can only do it for a short while, but she is pretty good at it." Prue leaned back against Cole, while he answered her other question. "And yeah, **you** do only have two powers…but Chris doesn't. Do you remember when you, Prue and Phoebe turned into warlocks?"

Piper nodded, she had killed Leo or at least she had thought she had at the time.

Cole smiled, "Your power, Molecular Immobilization turned into something different. Remember?" At Piper's nod he continued, "It became known as Molecular Inhibition. Meaning Chris has Molecular Immobilization, Combustion and Inhibition."

Piper squealed happily before blushing and covering her mouth. "Hehe," She smiled at them, embarrassment showing clearly on her face. "Oh!" Her face lit up as she remembered something, "I forgot! Thanks for making the Manor bigger. I feel bad that you all had to sleep in here for so long." Piper's eyes turned sad as she thought of the empty room upstairs that belonged to her youngest son.

"Hey," Cole called out, his hand squeezing her shoulder reassuringly, "He **will** come back."

She nodded slowly, her head bent, '_I sure hope so…_'

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

Star Mage1 – Thanks for the review! Yeah I do too…but I don't think I could see Chris being anyother way. He just seems like the kinda person who would sacrifice everything to save the people her loved. Actually im pretty sure the guy would save people he didn't like as well. Sorry if you don't like me making him sacrifice so much.

Red*robin – I know it really was sad that he died and Chris Perry is still kickin'. But as its sorta pointed out in this one, Chris Halliwell is still alive, just fighting to be stronger by letting his other self take over. Yes your right, all of those things do make Chris an excellent leader of not only good creatures, but evil ones as well. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I hope everyone likes this chapter! I actually just wrote this in a couple of hours. Its usually what i like to do, thats the reason it takes so long. I hate having tro save it and continue to write it another day because it makes me loose focas on it and i forget everything i weant in it. So please R&R!


	24. Chpt 23: Worst Argument

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 23:Worst Argument

It had been a week since Piper, Cole and Prue had their midnight chat of Chris, and ever since then they had continued it. They were becoming closer, though Prue and Cole tried to keep their distance since they didn't want to bond with her and ruin their younger self's chance.

Yesterday they had found out about a magical school called, _Magic School_. Phoebe had automatically thought of _Harry Potter_ and _Hogwarts_. They had gone up against a kid who conjured the _Headless Horseman_.

Ever since Phoebe had gotten back from her vision quest though, she had been acting strange. She kept her distance from everyone in the future, as well as Piper.

"It's strange, Phoebe was never good at keeping secrets…yet she isn't telling anyone why she is being so distant." Prue spoke from her spot in the big overstuffed armchair, the one farthest from the front door.

Cole nodded from his spot on the couch, his arms crossed behind his head, which was on one of the arms of the couch, while his feet were propped up on the other arm. "True…maybe she had that vision." He turned his head to look at her, one eyebrow raised.

Prue looked him the eyes, "Yeah maybe." She nodded slowly, "She had had it in the original timeline and he had not come back in time in that one." It was funny how some things never changed, no matter how much you try to make it. While other times, you barely had to do anything and it would change everything.

"Who hadn't come back?" Both of them looked up to see Piper walk in with a semi-happy smile on her face. She never seemed to be to cheerful now-a-days, not since Chris left.

"Christopher." Prue answered automatically, her eyes never leaving Piper's even as she flinched away from the name.

"Oh…I thought I had heard Phoebe's name so…" She looked away, longing for her youngest to return to her hitting her like a tidal wave.

Cole looked at her sympathetically; he and Piper had been close in the future. Mainly because he had stepped up and been someone Chris had needed desperately, a father.

Prue smiled, "Anything you want to ask?"

Piper looked up at her sister, a blush creeping on her face. She sat down in the other armchair, smiling. "Yeah. I was just wondering how close Chris and I are in the future?"

"Yes you and Chris have the best relationship. He simply adores you Piper." Prue looked at her sister, eyes shining.

Piper grinned proudly, loving the feeling that rose into her heart at those words. "So Chris and I got along all the time then?" Her eyes were hopeful and bright.

"Well" Prue looked to Cole, who nodded his head. "No Pip." Piper's eyes dimmed slightly, as did her grin. "You see. You guys disagreed on quite a few things."

Piper tilted her head to the side; Chris seemed to be just like her.

"Chris loves magic." Prue simply stated, "I know I told you before but I don't think you understand how far it goes." She looked to Cole, hoping he would take over, which he did.

"You see, when Chris was younger…you threatened him…with his powers. You told him that if he kept going on demon hunts without Wyatt then you would strip him of his powers." Piper's eyes grew wide. She could understand why her older self would do that, the fear of losing him was strong and she hadn't even had him yet. She shuddered at the thought of how her future self must feel about it.

Cole, seeing that she seemed to understand that much continued, "Chris got angry. Actually he was beyond angry." He shook his head, "It was a pretty scary sight." His eyes clouded over as he remembered one of the worst arguments the two powerful witches had ever had.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"_I don't need Wyatt's stupid protection!" An eight year old Chris screamed his hair crackling with electricity. His eyes were a raging, dark green storm as he hissed out, "And you have no right to even _think_ of binding my powers!"_

_Piper's eyes were narrowed, "Christopher Perry Halliwell! Don't you _dare_ take that tone with me young man! I will do whatever the hell I please, I am your mother!"_

_Their family gulped and took a step back. It was never a good thing when one of them got angry, much less both of them._

_It had started out like every other argument, Chris went to the underworld alone and Piper overreacted. But this time was different….everyone could see that. This argument would change everything…and not in a good way._

"_That's it!" Piper screeched, her anger taking over, "Phoebe! Paige! Prue!" She barked out, making them quickly go to her side. She grabbed Paige's and Phoebe's hands in a death grip, while Paige held Prue's. Both Phoebe and Paige flinched at the grip._

"_You wouldn't dare!" Chris hissed eyes full of anger. A loud crack of thunder sounded as lightening flashed around the Manor. The wind started to pick up, as he heard them start to chant._

_Piper looked him in the eyes the whole time, showing him that she was dead serious._

"_As one, we call upon thee_

_Strip this boy_

_Bind my child_

_Take thee powers_

_Until I say."_

_Swirling lights flew towards Chris, circling him. Orbs of the deepest emeralds flew from his body and into the swirling lights before they disappeared. The storm outside disappeared, as if it had never existed._

_Chris looked down at his hands in disbelief before look up at his mother. She raised an eyebrow, as if challenging him. He just shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes. "I hate you." With those words he ran from the woman who had given him life and, in his mind, ripped it from him._

_No one dared to make a sound as they either watched him run from the house or watched Piper._

_Piper's knees buckled, causing her to fall to the floor. Tears poured from her eyes as she raised a hand to her mouth, trying to cover her sobs. She started to shake, she had never been so hurt…so heartbroken. Prue's death hadn't even hurt her as much as this did._

_Hours later Chris still hadn't returned, causing everyone to worry. They all tried desperately to scry and sense for him. But it wouldn't work._

_Piper sat alone in the kitchen, trying her best to forget the words her baby had spoken to her. Suddenly the phone rang, causing Piper to jump. Quickly she answered, "Chris?" She called desperately hoping it was him._

"_Hello may I speak with a Mrs. Piper Halliwell?" A young, female voice questioned._

_Piper nodded, before realizing the woman couldn't see her. "Um yes…yes that me."_

"_I'm a nurse at__—__" Piper listened intently as they told her that Chris had been in an accident and was now at the hospital. Piper quickly thanked her and ran out to her car, calling out to everyone that Chris was in the hospital._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Piper shook her head, hoping that he wasn't serious.

"I'm sorry Piper…but you wanted to know." Prue smiled sadly at her. It was a day that haunted all of them.

"Was he okay? What happened?" Piper croaked out, hands shaking in fear.

"Christopher would never tell us." Prue told her quietly, eyes downcast. "But we do know it was a demon attack. The good thing about it was that you two became closer and more understanding. Chris realized you were only doing it to protect him and you realized you couldn't stop Chris from chasing demons and using magic."

Piper tried to smile, only for the tears to flow freely from her eyes, "I bet".

* * *

Reviews:

Star Mage1 – Thanks for the review! And yeah I know what you mean. Chris is stronger and I really don't think he realizes it though, I think he just knows he has to do this. He sees it as his duty, you know?

Bananacupcakes – Thanks for the review! And I will continue this! =)

* * *

Please R&R!


	25. Chpt 24: Returning

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 24: Returning

A pair of mischievous giggles sounded from the stairs, making everyone in the family room, look over at them. There, arriving at the bottom of the stairs stood two brunettes.

Paige looked over at them and gasped, they looked a lot like she had when she was still a brunette. Everyone from the future smiled, they liked the twins better as brunettes…made them seem more like their family. Piper turned her head to the side slightly, she vaguely remembered Cole and Prue mentioning her daughter and oldest son being the only real 'non-brunettes' in the family.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Phoebe spoke up, her curiosity taking over. She had not spoken much to anyone from the future or Piper, not wanting them to know what she knew. She had wanted to stay away, to stop the pain.

To block out the truth.

Pearl rolled her eyes, "Um duh, we got tired of our hair being that—"

"Ugly color! I mean seriously. We only changed—" Phili flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Our hair to that red color cause daddy—"

"Told us about Paige having her hair that color."

Paige smiled, "Since you two aren't really redheads, I guess your real father isn't either."

The twins, along with the others who didn't know the truth, gave her a weird look. "…Our real—" Phili started off, while Pearl followed.

"Dad? What are—"

"You talking about—"

"Crazy?" They finished together, eyebrows raised simultaneously.

Piper shook her head, "Ignore them." Everyone turned to her, Paige gave her an evil glare. "I think you both look wonderful!" She gave them a grin, though it still lacked the same feeling it usually held.

The twins smiled in return, loving the attention. "Why! Thank you!" They exclaimed, both flashing her a peace sign, each with one eye closed.

"Good to have you back kiddos." Cole winked while Prue smiled warmly. The twins' cousins all grinned, happy things were going back to normal.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you going to tell them?" Chris asked quietly from his seat in the Leader's Room.

"No." Shelia walked slightly closer to the desk, but not daring to get to close. She knew the rules just as well as anyone else.

Chris, though he didn't know of the rule, never questioned it. They had always done that, even before all of this started.

"You're going to return." Both Shelia and Chris turned to the door, noticing Billie and Darryl standing there. Both of them were looking at the two questionably, wondering what they had been discussing before they had arrived. Neither would ask though.

"I am," Chris answered with a swift nod, though they all knew it had not been a question.

Billie smiled sadly; she had been there since he was a baby. She didn't want to say goodbye, not again. "When?"

"As soon as possible...tonight if possible." Chris answered, voice void of emotion. The three adults flinched, knowing they were no longer talking to the black sheep of the Halliwell's…but to Chris Perry.

"I'll get everything ready then." Billie bowed her head, not daring to look him in the eyes. She didn't want him to see her tears, the tears she was shedding for the innocent little boy that never had the chance to be himself.

Billie walked out of the room, wiping her tears and sniffing her nose softly. She could remember when she and her sister, Christy, had tried to kill the Halliwell sisters. After the battle was over, Piper had refused to let Billie anywhere near her children. It had killed Billie on the inside; she loved those boys like they were her nephews.

For awhile Wyatt had refused to come near her as well, he remembered what she had done to him. Chris on the other hand, he welcomed her back wholeheartedly.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

_Billie stood in the __Manor's Conservatory, not sure what to do. Paige and Phoebe had both forgiven her, Leo as well. Piper though, Piper still hated her._

_Billie could feel the hate radiating from Piper's icy glare. She gulped, not daring to look at her. Piper kept Wyatt and Chris close by her, not wanting them near Billie._

"_Aun' Bil-ie," Everyone turned to look at the small boy in front of Billie, eyes wide. Chris grinned, showing his teeth, and held up his arms. His golden brown hair falling into his face, covering his bright emerald eyes slightly._

"_Chris!" Piper stood up quickly, pulling him to her, causing him to fight against her and cry. Before Piper could protest anymore, Chris orbed from her arms and into Billie's._

_Billie, along with everyone else, stared at him in disbelief. Chris looked up at her, eyes flashing softly, and raised his chubby hand to pat her cheek softly with a wide grin on his face._

_It was at that moment Billie realized everything would be okay, someone trusted her. Believed she was a good person, a good heart._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

A chuckle escaped her lips, she **still** wasn't sure if he even understood that she and Christy had tried to kill his mother and aunts. In some ways she was sure he did, yet he always looked at her like she was crazy when she brought it up.

It was one of her favorite memories, one she would never forget.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Are you sure?" Billie's voice was soft, pleading. She, along with Darryl, Shelia and Chris, all stood in the Halliwell Manor's Attic. They didn't have much time before Wyatt came for them.

"Positive." Chris answered, turning the pages of the Book of Shadows to the Time Travel page. He turned his head to look at them, making sure they understood him. "Make sure you are all ready to receive them."

The three adults nodded, none even realizing how strange this should have been. They were older, they should be the ones ordering him around…yet they weren't. It truly never even crossed their minds that it should be any other way.

They followed Chris because they trusted him, believed in him.

"_Hear these words, Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the Hope within my mind_

_Send me back to where I will find_

_What I wish in Place and Time._"

On the wall, the portal to the past opened. Chris smiled stiffly, giving each of them a quick hug before walking into the portal.

* * *

Reviews:

Star Mage1 – Thank you for the review! The reason they haven't tried to bring him back is because they can't. For Prue and Cole to even get to the past, Chris had to summon them. The other kids had Wyatt open the portal for them, though they didn't know that. And no one knows that Gideon went after Wyatt. How would they?

Redrobin – Thanks for the review! Oh wow, thanks do much! Hmm I don't think she will, like you said it truly is what makes Chris…well Chris. Lol. Haha! I have no clue what they were laughing about. I just wanted it to start off where they were all bonding. Sorry it's taking so long to update!


	26. Chpt 25: Courtship

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 25: Courtship

Parents and their kids are leaving the manor, as Piper hands out goodie bags to them. **Piper gives them all a practiced grin, "**Here you go. Thanks for coming." She loved kids, but she truly wasn't up for a party. Wyatt hadn't really been either.

**One of the mothers stayed at the door, her husband and son with her. "**Thanks for inviting us, it was a fun party. I still can't believe that Wyatt is one already."

**Piper smiled "**Oh, I know, you can't." Her eyes turned glossy as she thought of her other sons, the future ones. Chris and Wyatt's future selves.

**The woman's husband turned to Leo, "**Nice to finally meet you, Leo."

**Leo tried to hide his nervousness, "**Yeah, you too."

**The woman ignored it, "**You know, Frank and some of the other dads get the kids together on Saturdays if you're interested."

**Leo smiled slightly, "**Uh, yeah. Thanks."

**Frank nodded in return, "**Excellent."

Frank's wife gave a sharp nod before walking out the door, a smile on her lips. "Bye."

**Frank grinned slightly before heading out the door, following his wife's lead. "**I'll call you."

"Okay, great." Leo waved at them, watching as they left. He tried to get a hold of Wyatt, who wouldn't stop squirming for some reason.

"Phew." Piper closed the front door, rubbing her temples. "I am exhausted."

**Leo **looked down at Wyatt, "Did you have fun? Did you like it?"

**Piper smiled at Wyatt, ignoring Leo, who had turned to smile at her. "**Yeah, he was a really good boy and only made mummy freeze the room once."

**Leo nodded, "**He was excited. It's his birthday."

**Piper shook her head; she couldn't believe Leo was so dense. "**He was excited to see you. He misses you." '_And Chris…_' She added silently added, giving a small smile to Wyatt.

**Leo smiled sadly,** "I know. I miss him too."

Wyatt smiled sadly, "mumma", he lifted his hands up to her, eyes growing slightly watery.

Piper pulled him from Leo's arms, holding him close. She knew he missed Chris just as much as she did, which was a lot. "Come on baby; let's go see your auntie and uncle." Prue and Cole still didn't love Wyatt, but they didn't just dismiss him.

They knew Chris would never forgive them if they did that. So they tolerated him, while he did the same. Wyatt stayed away from them as much as he could, but he also could feel the bond they shared with Chris, which instantly pulled him to them. The same went with Piper, she could feel the bond, and desperately she reached out for it. She wanted to feel him again, to sense his presence again.

"Piper…I was wondering…" Leo tried to call out to her, only for her to ignore him. He sighed, running a hand through his short hair in frustration, before following her.

Piper headed to the attic, knowing her future sister and brother-in-law would be there. She smiled as she walked through the door, seeing as they were both where she had thought they would be. "Prue! Cole!" She exclaimed as she threw herself into the couch, resting her head on Prue's shoulder.

Prue smiled softly, she could remember times like this. Both in the future and in the past. She had loved them; loved spending time with her sisters had been the best. She and Phoebe had become close once again, even though it had taken awhile. Piper had been the hardest to crack, to get to open up to her again. But the one that she was the happiest with had been Paige, becoming her sister had been the funniest.

Distantly she could hear Cole laugh and ask what had happened at Wyatt's birthday party. Her mind was far gone to hear Piper's response, her mind already bringing forth the memory of her and Paige's bond forming.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Paige sat nervously on the sofa in the living room, not sure how to act or say. Her long brown hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, while she chewed her lip and played with the tips of her hair._

_Prue sat in front of her in one of the chairs, equally nervous. This was the first time they had truly been alone together…and neither knew what they should say. Suddenly, Prue remembered something Cole had mentioned to her. "You know…"_

_Paige's head snapped up at her eldest sisters voice neither had said a word to each other. "Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow, not sure what to say._

_Prue gave a soft chuckle, "Cole told me you and I are a lot alike." Paige blinked while Prue continued, "He said you and I both hated his guts when we first met him." She gave a grin when Paige blushed, "In other words we have fantastic instincts!"_

_Paige grinned in return, "Yeah!" Then she looked away before looking back shyly, "It's too bad you married him…we could have had fun making fun of him together." She gave her a shy smile._

_Prue laughed, throwing her head back before winking, "Who says we still can't?"_

_Paige smirked before laughing as well, finally they both felt comfortable around each other._

XOXOXOXOXO

"PRUE!" Prue snapped her head to look over at Piper, who was now looking at her worriedly. In fact everyone was, Wyatt included.

She shook her head, "Sorry, was lost in…" Prue smiled softly, happily, "In a memory."

Piper nodded, while Cole looked at her understandingly. He too had done that often. Piper had been the first he connected with, not on purpose if course. But he was glad it had happened none the less.

"What was the memory?" Prue's, along with everyone else's, good mind instantly disappeared at the voice. They turned to face the person who stood a little away from them.

"That would be none of **your** business _Elder_!" Cole spit out the name with hatred. He didn't want to admit it, but it was one of the things that Wyatt and he agreed on. When Wyatt had killed all the Elders, he had not lifted a finger to help.

Leo sneered, "I don't believe I asked you _demon_!"

Cole raised an eyebrow before putting his hand over his heart and pouting, "Ow!" He cried out, dramatically falling back, "You've wounded me so!"

Leo's eyes gleamed dangerously; he opened his mouth to retort only to be cut off.

"Okay okay! That's enough," Piper quickly ended the argument, though she wouldn't deny she had enjoyed watching Cole make fun of Leo. Sighing she prepared herself to tell Leo to leave, only for Prue to grab her shoulder.

/Chris's conception date is today./ Prue looked at her seriously, while Piper looked at her with her mouth hanging open. Piper napped her head to look at Cole with a glare, who had started to snigger. He wagged his eyebrows with a smirk, as if he knew what she had just been told.

Piper blushed dark red, before looking over to Leo who was watching them curiously. She gave him a small, shy smile, which he returned.

XOXOXOXOXO

A large blue portal opened in the Halliwell Manor's Attic, shining the only light in the room. Chris walked out and looked around, noting that it was dark outside. He heaved a heavy sigh, feeling more weight being thrown onto his shoulder, metaphorically speaking.

'_Try to let go a little,'_ Darryl's voice floated through his mind, his sad smile standing out. _'This is your chance Chrissy. Don't let it slip away…'_

"I'll try Uncle Darryl…I'll try."


	27. Chpt 26: Decisions

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 26: Decisions

Piper woke up the next morning with a huge grin on her face, seeming to glow. She looked to the side of the bed, only feeling slight disappointment at the sight of empty space.

She stretched, grin still in place before touching her stomach softly. She looked over at her clock, before blinking in surprise. It was nearly five o'clock; she was never up this early. Piper rubbed her tummy; she had a strange, familiar and comforting feeling.

Slowly she stood up and let her feet take her to where she needed to be. She made her way up to the attic, a curious expression on her face. Opening the door and looking in, a look of relief and understanding shone brightly on her face. Quickly she made her way across to the old couch they had, eyes full of happiness and a brilliant grin on her lips.

There on her old couch lay her youngest son, the one she **finally** had. She rubbed her tummy again before sitting down on the floor, right next to Chris's head.

Sadly she couldn't carry him down to her bed, where he would be so much more comfy. Reaching up to his head, she softly combed his hair. She reached down and softly kissed his forehead, a grin covering her whole face.

She couldn't help but feel giddy, her baby was back.

"Mumma," A quiet, sleepy voice of Wyatt Halliwell brought her back from her thoughts. Wyatt was sprawled out on Chris's chest, his head close to his younger brother's heart.

"Hey big guy!" She whispered a sweet smile on her lips, eyes still bright. "Do you wanna help momma?" He nodded tiredly, never leaving his position on Chris's chest. She wrapped her hand around Chris's and whispered, "Orb us to momma's room baby."

Wyatt yawned tiredly, orbing them straight to where his mother requested while not moving from his brothers chest. Once they were all in her bed, Piper laid her head on her youngest sons shoulder while one of her arms was holding onto her oldest sons arm. "Goodnight my babies."

Everything was right. Everything was the way it was supposed to be.

Finally.

XOXOXOXOXO

In the kitchen, Phoebe sat at the table with a full mug of cold coffee. She'd been down here for hours. She wanted to believe what her oldest sister and ex-husband had said was a lie. But she had seen the look in their eyes, seen the look of utter terror in the eyes of her and her sisters children.

Sighing she put her head into the palms of her hands, trying to hold back the tears of confusion. Her vision, the one of Chris…of who he really was, seemed to plague her mind, day or night. And the one of his death, calling out for his mother.

Phoebe shivered at the memory, she felt sick from it. Looking up, Phoebe brought the cup to her lips before gasping and dropping the cup of coffee.

XOXOXOXOXO

_Phoebe looked around the room, seeing that she was still in the kitchen only she was standing close to the fridge. Phoebe looked over to see her future self smiling and talking to her sisters and their kids._

_Future Piper smiled and rolled her eyes before grabbing her older and youngest sisters and pulling them out of the kitchen. "Fine Pheebs! Don't mess up my house though!" Future Prue and Paige giggled as they walked out, the kids already at the door._

_Future Phoebe smirked, "I'll try Pip!" Prue and Paige started to laugh harder at her words, while Piper shook her head in amusement. Future Phoebe didn't move, only listened intently for the front door to close before she swiftly turned to face younger Phoebe, who was shocked to see her looking at her._

"_You can see me?" Younger Phoebe's eyes were wide, voice full of amazement._

_Older Phoebe nodded stiffly, eyes hard. Her stance was stiff, as if she were trying to stop herself from attacking her younger self._

_Phoebe stepped back from the look of hatred her older self held in her eyes was strong._

"_I know what you did." Older Phoebe finally spoke, her voice cold as ice._

"_Wh__—__" Phoebe, the younger one, tried to ask only for her older self to harshly cut her off._

"_I saw you! I saw what you did to my nephew! I saw __**everything**__ you did!" She clenched her hands, making them into tight fists. "He is only trying to protect you. He loves you guys very much. He's still just a child." Her eyes turned soft and mournful._

_Younger Phoebe looked away, "We didn't know who he was…he never told us!"_

_Older Phoebe's eyes flashed, "That doesn't mean shit! Chris is the fucking split image of Piper, only with Leo's eyes! He has Prue's mole on the side of his nose, Paige's never ending sarcasm!" She got quiet, her eyes watering. "He has our free spirit…" She smirked, showing how proud she was, "Which, as you know, isn't always a good thing."_

_Younger Phoebe tried to stop the smile that was threatening to show._

"_He's going to forgive you. All of you." Older Phoebe's voice turned cold, bringing her younger self from her thoughts. Younger Phoebe looked at her curiously, "He loves us. All of us."_

_Younger Phoebe nodded, but it was clear she didn't understand. She opened her mouth, to try to say something, only for older Phoebe to push her into the shadows, close to the door to the basement._

"_Angel," Older Phoebe's voice was soft, full of love. She squatted down as a young boy walked into the kitchen. His hair was ear length, a golden brown. His eyes were bright and happy, like two emeralds. "What are you doing here still?"_

_Younger Phoebe gasped silently; she couldn't believe how much this kid looked like a nine year old Piper._

_He grinned at her, rapping his arms around her neck, "I couldn't leave you by yourself Auntie Bebe!" Suddenly, Chris looked behind his aunt, a curious expression on his face. "Aunt Bebe…"_

_Younger Phoebe's eyes widened, she stepped back and pressed herself against the door. It was one thing for her future self to see her, but for someone else. It wasn't possible._

"_It's okay my little Welder. You on and turn on the TV, you and I are gonna watch whatever you want. Kay?" She kissed his forehead and winked at him._

_Chris continued to stare at the door, suspicion clear on his face, making Phoebe gasp. Slowly he backed away, going to the Conservatory to turn on the TV._

_Phoebe stepped up to her older self, "T-that was _Chris_?" Her eyes were wide and her whole body shook. Those eyes, the ones she and her sisters had dayly with for about a year, were his. Were _her_ nephews._

_Older Phoebe, Bebe, raised an eyebrow. "I told you," She smiled, "He's Piper." She walked over to the door that lead out of the kitchen. "He's our nephew." With those words she walked out of the kitchen as Phoebe's vision blacked out._

XOXOXOXOXO

With a gasp, Phoebe opened her eyes, tears threatening to fall. She looked down at the coffee she had spilt, watching as her tears fell and mixed into it.

"Chris…" Phoebe laid her head into her hands, "I'm so sorry."

XOXOXOXOXO

Hours later, Paige paced in the attic, trying to decide if this was truly a good idea. She had to though; she had to make sure her sisters were safe. Deep down though, Paige knew it wasn't only for them, **she** also wanted to be with them again.

She couldn't help but be jealous of Prue. Prue had been there longer, she knew their sisters better. And they loved her more.

She was scared that they were going to replace her. Phoebe had already shown she accepted Prue back in this morning, and Piper had done that as soon as she arrived.

Piper was always going to accept Prue back with open arms no matter what. Piper loved her oldest sister deeply.

'_Way more than she ever loved me…_' Paige though as tears came to her eyes. Shaking her head she realized that it didn't matter how hurt and lost she felt at the moment, what mattered was her family. She needed to make sure nothing was wrong with her sisters, and only one woman would truly know that.

'_H__ear these words_

_Hear my cry_

_S__pirit from the_

_Other side_

_C__ome to me I_

_Summon thee_

_C__ross now the __G__reat __D__ivide__'_

Paige smiled as a woman stepped out of the circle of burning white candles. "Hello Grams."

* * *

Reviews:

Jazmingirl – Thank you for your reviews lol. This Piper is sort of what I was hoping to see in the series. I mean, she was barely there for baby Chris and sometimes for Wyatt. It didn't seem very motherly to me. What do you mean, whats wrong with Paige? Im confused. Haha yeah it is a little gross. Yeah I know, same here. I'm actually trying to decide if I should redeem him or not. My original ending for this would make it impossible for him to be redeemed. But ive been watching season 7, and its so sad. Who doesn't love Cole! So hot! lol

Redrobin – Thanks for your review! Oh wow, thank you that really means a lot! I figured Prue andPaige would get along really well in Prue's time.

JNottle – Thank you for the review and suggestion! It's a really good idea; I think I might do that!

Samira Parsa – Thank you for your review! I'm glad you liked it.

Star Mage1 – Thank you for your review! Hmm yes I figured that Piper wouldn't be to open to having her back, whether she helped save the world or not. And Chris is just a baby, babies usually can tell when someone's good or not.

Bananacupcakes – Thanks for the review! Hmm good idea. I was actually planning on having a flashback in this chapter, but decided not to. Next chapter might just be all flashbacks. Thank you for the suggestion!

* * *

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and waited for this story. I am sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was woundering what you all thought about Leo, should i redeem him? Ive been watching season 7, and in that season Leo is so heartbroken over Chris. So ive had alot of sympathy for him. Please R&R!


	28. Chpt 27: Self Pity

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 27: Self Pity

"…Son," The voice was pleading, desperate yet it was cut off by a harsher, pain filled voice.

"Don't!" The new voice barked out. The person the voice belonged to flinched away from the other person. Their eyes were wide, showing all of the pain the person felt.

"I—" The older man tried to speak once again.

"I don't care!" The younger boy screamed, or more precisely, roared. Tears of pain, guilt, longing and hate flew from his eyes. He started to tremble, trying to stop the feelings from flowing freely.

The older one flinched away this time, turning his head to the side. He didn't want to see those emotions in his eyes. He had seen those eyes before, holding those exact emotions.

They were too familiar.

To familiar.

His mothers, the man noted mournfully.

The younger chuckled, though it wasn't filled with humor or joy. It was cold and mournful. "You don't have the right to be here."

Frowning, the older man, didn't move or speak, just in case it set the younger of the two off. He bit the inside of his cheek, he knew the kid was right, yet he didn't want him to be. He wanted a second chance, a chance to start over.

The younger of the two started to speak again, though it seemed to be directed to himself more than the older man. "I'm going back to save him." He bit his lip, "I **will** save him…**no matter what**." He turned to look at the older of the two, "You don't have to worry 'bout that. I won't kill him." He turned from him and started for the door to his office, only to be stopped by two arms wrapping around him and pulling him back.

"If I had **known** what I was doing back then, I would **never** have done them. I won't try to stop you. You are too much like your mother, once your mind is set, there is no changing it." The older man hugged him tighter, while the man turned his face to the side to try and fight back more tears and feeling of love that swelled up. "Just promise me one thing. I don't deserve it, but I **need** you to promise me **this**." He swallowed; he didn't want to say it…didn't want to even think of the possibility that what he would say could come true. "Promise me you will not sacrifice yourself for him…promise me you will not sacrifice your life."

Slowly he released him, making the younger quickly move away. He went straight for the door, ignoring the fact that he hadn't answered the older man. "Don't pretend you suddenly care about me. You don't. And I don't care about you. You hate me. And I hate you. That's all there is, so stop trying to pretend there is something more. Because there isn't."

"Chris!" The older called to him, his voice still holding the pleading tone that caused the younger to flinch.

Chris, the younger man, flinched at his tone. He didn't like it, his voice was supposed to be strong. He opened the door to his office, his eyes clouded over. He made it half-way through the door before pausing. He tiled his head to the side so that he was still facing away but the older man could see his face and he could see the older man. "I can't promise you that. Not that."

He turned away and closed the door just as he stepped inside. The older man stared at the door, feeling his world crumple around him. He fell to his knees; hands flew to his eyes as tears poured from them. He, for once, didn't fight it. He let the sobs fall from his trembling lips as his body shook with fear.

He had made many mistakes, but nothing compared to this. He had let Chris believe that he meant less than **him**, which wasn't true. And now, he would lose not only his Chris, but Chris all together.

The very thought broke him.

Leo Wyatt was broken…and deep down, he had been for years.

XOXOXOXOXO

One week has passed since the incident. Mostly, everyone had stayed the same. It had hurt them, but not as much as it should have.

Paige's children were not to broken up about the incident. Then again, Henry Jr was the only one to of really known his mother and aunts. Even then though, that wasn't very well. Paige had mostly spent her life being a full time whitelighter, teacher and protector for the Twice-Blessed. She had spent time with her own children, but she and her sisters had believed Wyatt needed them more.

Phoebe's children were the same. The girl's didn't really mourn their mother and aunts. After all, you cant mourn someone you never really knew. Phoebe, like her sisters, had truly believed that Wyatt had needed her more. Phoebe spent a lot of her life around her book, column and Wyatt.

Piper's children were different, well Melinda wasn't. Melinda was in the same boat as her cousins and older brother Chris. Like her cousins, she wasn't too close to her mother, while Chris was. Wyatt and Melinda were closer to their father, who only came down to see them. Piper had tried to be there for all of her children, as her sisters tried with theirs, but she still felt that Wyatt, as Twice-Blessed, needed more attention.

Since the incident, the children had moved on…except for Chris. Chris had moved from his room to his mothers. He never left, making everyone stay away from him. He blamed himself for their death. The demons had killed them, not for the glory of killing the Charmed Ones, but to teach him a lesson.

A soft knock interrupted Chris's thoughts, making him turn on his side and look to the door. The door that had belonged to his mother only a week ago. "Yes?" He asked softly. He hoped whoever it was would leave, but he couldn't find it in himself to say the words aloud.

The door creaked open, revealing a young man with short blonde hair. His eyes were blue, which were filled with worry. His skin pale, even more so than Chris's. Slowly, the slightly older boy moved to sit next to Chris, who didn't move from his position. The blond reached out and petted the brunette's hair, "How are you feeling Cherub?"

The brunette didn't react to the pet name, which caused the blond to worry even more. Chris always hated being called that, he would always either punch him playfully or push him. But he would always have a grin on his face, the one that their mother always had.

Chris moved closer to him though, eyes glassy. "Wy…"

Wy, or Wyatt, shook his head. He wanted his brother back. Ever since their mother and aunts had died, Chris had lost himself. He loved his mother and aunts, truly he did…but he didn't feel to hurt by their passing. He had never been to close to them, which was strange considering he spent more time with them than anyone else.

Wyatt sighed sadly, he wanted his brother back. Before he could even think about what he was doing, he stood up upruptly. His fists clenched, eyes turning slightly colder. "Christopher Perry Halliwell!" He snapped, his voice sending chills down Chris's back, who had jumped from his voice. "You cannot just sit here and wallow in self pity. We need you! Melinda needs you, her mother died as well! Same for Aunt Phoebe and Paige's kids! They all need you!" He bit his lip, his own guilt building up. "I need you…" He whispered, his eyes dull.

He looked down, not wanting his baby brother to see him cry. He was supposed to help his brother, and yet he was breaking down now. Chris had always been the stronger one, it was what made Wyatt strong.

But looking down at his baby brother, he knew he had failed. He had left his little brother, his baby brother, to watch their mother and aunts be murdered in front of him. He should have been there to protect him. He should have tried harder to pull Chris in the orbs. Barrier or not, he could of tried harder.

Chris looked up at his big brother, one of the only people he truly knew loved him for just him. A shiver passed through his body, his brother was never scared…never broken. And yet, here he was.

His eyes hardened, Wyatt needed him. He couldn't be weak. He had to be strong. He was a Halliwell after all. He was Chris Halliwell.

Chris stood up, his cheeks were still red from the tears. His eyes, though red and puffy, were dry. His jaw tightened and his eyes narrowed, reminding Wyatt so much of their mother. He laid one hand on his older brother, making him look him the eyes, "I'll aways be with you Wyatt. I wont ever leave you," He put his head on his brother's shoulder as Wyatt pulled him into a tight hug. _'I promise I'll never leave you Wy…even if you do.'_

XOXOXOXOXO

Chris's eyes flew open, tears sliding down his pale cheeks. He could feel a weight on both his stomach and his shoulder. He looked down to see it was his brother on his stomach and his mother on his shoulder.

She was beautiful. Her hair was just like his mother's, long and silky, and a deep dark brown. Her skin was pale, but not as pale as her first born or Leo, it was more like her second born. Her eyes, the only thing that he didn't have, were a pretty brown that suited her. The shape though, was clearly like hers. They shared so many, if not most, similarities.

Thinking back on his dreams, his memories, he shuddered. He could still hear both his father's and brother's sobs. His father, as much as Chris hated to admit it, loved him. Or at least respected him some. That is until Wyatt got a hold of him. Mind-control, it was a bitch.

Wyatt…Wyatt's sorrow filled eyes still lingered in his mind. Chris but his lip, trying to stop the tears. If he had known…if he had known his brother would turn evil not a week later, he could have tried harder to prevent it.

He could have tried…

But he hadn't…he had sat in either his mother's room or the basement, trying to keep away from his family and friends. If he hadn't of been so selfish, if he had thought of someone besides himself for once…

Maybe everything would have been different…

Maybe Wyatt would still be good…

Maybe the kids would still have their parents, who he knew loved them deeply…

And maybe…maybe he would still have his family….

Maybe…

* * *

Reviews:

Wragziez – Thank you for your review! Im glad you liked it!

Redrobin – Thank you for your review! Lol sorry its taking so long! Now I know how all those other writers are feeling when I used to be like, "hurry up!" Lol. Hmm well the sisters always call her when they need help or they feel lost. Paige does it in season 8, Piper in season 5 (only times I can think of right now). So I figured, Paige is lost and confused. She needs someone who she can trust and wont think she is just jealous. She's sincerely worried about her sisters. Lol, yeah I really think both Chris's should have the sister's love. Who wouldn't love him? Lol. I agree with you about Leo. I tried making him more redeemable in this chapter, well future him at least. I was thinking of having him find out at the very end in some awful way, but I dnt think I could do that now.

Chris's Adorer – Hi! Thank you for your review! Its fine that you didn't respond til now, it took me this long to update so lol. Well I am glad you like my story! Im not even sure how I even thought of it. I hope you like this chapter.

Jazmingirl – Thanks for your review! Hmm yeah I agree, but I think im going tpo make things more complicating for Future Leo. Good father/Bad father kind of thing, I think… Haha, well I agree with you and I don't have a cold…hmm maybe im just mean (jk jk, I hope haha)

C Im Am A Dragon – Thank you for your review! And im glad you liked my story!

* * *

I'm sorry it took so long! Started a new school and ugh! I hate meeting new people! Makes me ten times more nervous than i already am! Anyways! R&R! Please!


	29. Chpt 28: Realizations

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 28: Realizations

Grams pulled her youngest granddaughter to her, "My darling, there is more to your story than you are telling."

Paige looked away, her cheeks red, ashamed of her feelings. "I…I just don't know how to feel…" She looked up at her grams, "I'm happy that Prue is back, I truly am! But…"

Grams smiled softly, sadly, and raised her hand to lay it on Paige's cheek. "But you think that Prue will replace you."

Tears slowly ran down her cheeks, "I don't want to go back to living a life without them. I don't want to be lost again." Her lips quivered, "But I want my sister's to be happy and I know they will be happier with Prue back."

Grams looked at her, eyes full of sadness. "Oh my dear, they would never replace you with Prue. You were never a replacement."

She shook her head sadly, "You don't know that." She wiped her tears away, "It doesn't matter anyway, I just want you to come with me and tell me if they are okay. That's all that matters." She pulled away from Grams, a sad smile on her lips once again.

Turning from grams, to face the door, she walked out of the attic with her grams behind her. Once they made it downstairs, they noticed everyone was in the Conservatory.

Upon seeing them, Chris groaned while his oldest aunt smirked and his uncle held back a snicker of amusement. It wasn't that he didn't like her, he just couldn't help but remember his time's Grams every time he saw this one. When he was little, Grams had always been very dotting on him. She had said he was very special to her, as was Piper.

Piper tilted her head to the side, her eyebrows slightly raised. She never moved from her position though, next to Chris on the couch. He wasn't too close to her, which hurt, but he was close enough for her to be able to feel the warmth of his skin. She smiled slightly before turning her attention to both her sons, her oldest sitting comfortably in his younger brother's lap.

Phoebe's sat on the floor, next to where Chris was sitting on the couch. Her eyes flickered to grams and Paige in acknowledgement but went back to her nephew instantly, as if he would disappear if she wasn't careful.

Prue jumped from her seat, a wide grin on her lips, causing Chris's eyes to widen and gasp slightly, which no one but his mother noticed. Prue practically hopped over to her grams, hugging her tightly and exclaiming, "Hey Grams!" Her eyes sparked with light, something they didn't have when she first arrived.

Grams' arms wrapped around her oldest granddaughter, instantly knowing it was really her. She could feel it, feel it in her very soul. '_Which I am…_' She suppressed an eye-roll at the random thought. "Hello Prue, my darling." She looked into her eyes, before releasing her.

Paige smiled slightly, her eyes soft. She was happy they could see each other again. She could tell, see it in Prue's movements; it had been far too long since she had seen grams.

Grams raised an eyebrow at Cole, still not sure she understand how he could be there. Prue, not really noticing the look, hopped over to her husband. Wrapping her arms around him, they shared a smile.

Chris stiffened, muscles tense, causing Wyatt to whimper and look up at him. Chris's attention though, was solely on his oldest aunt and uncle.

Everyone else, either hearing Wyatt or already watching Chris, looked at him. Their faces curious, eyes questioning.

Grams choked out a gasp, stumbling foreword, making everyone look to her. Her eyes though, never once left Chris. They took in every detail they could, trying to memorize them.

Paige stepped forward, resting her hand on gram's shoulder and asked what they were all thinking, "You okay grams?"

"Grams…" Grams whispered, her eyes never leaving Chris, who stiffened again. A small blush covered his cheeks as he looked away embarrassed. Prue snickered, trying to hide her amusement while Cole clutched his sides, roaring with laughter.

The sister's eyes widened, shock and confusion clear on their faces. "E-excuse me?" Piper asked, amusement clear in her voice, though it did not hide the curiosity.

Grams shook her head, "U-um nothing." She answered as she saw Chris look at her pleadingly.

"_Right_." Piper turned away from grams to face her children, wanting to rest her head on her youngest sons' shoulder. But she wouldn't, not if he didn't want her to. Even if it hurt her feelings.

"What are you doing here Grams?" Phoebe questioned, standing up and hugging her.

"Humph, well if I'm not wanted then I'll just go!" Grams stated, turning her head away from Phoebe, it was obvious she was joking.

Phoebe, Paige and Prue grinned, while Piper smiled slightly, "Oh Grams you know I was playing!" Phoebe exclaimed while pulling her into a big hug once again.

Grams smiled, "But of course," She shook her head slightly, her voice holding arrogance. "Paige summoned me."

Everyone turned to look at Paige, their eyes questioning. Paige blushed and looked away ashamed. She trusted Chris just as much as she did Piper, which was a lot, but that didn't mean she was going to stand by and let her family get hurt. Not again.

Paige had a guess on what the secret that they were hiding was, but she needed to be sure, she had to be. She needed proof. She needed someone to prove to her that her instincts were right. She figured they were, but she wasn't willing to risk her sisters on some instinct that might be wrong.

"Why did you do that Paige?" Phoebe questioned disbelief and confusion clear in her voice and face.

Piper turned from her sons to look at her youngest sister, her baby sister. Slowly she stood and walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. "Thank you for caring Paige."

Paige gasped lightly, she hadn't expected this. A smile crept onto her lips as she became comfortable in her older sister's arms.

Phoebe blinked, "Huh?"

Prue shook her head, "Nothing Pheebs." She turned and winked at Chris, "Some things don't change huh?" The joking grin slide off her face as she noticed the cold look in his eyes, she would know them anywhere. Those eyes…they didn't belong to her nephew, they belonged to Chris Perry. The man her nephew let take over when he felt his true self was too weak.

Piper pulled away from Paige and walked back over to Chris, sitting next to him. "Peanut!" Piper exclaimed suddenly, a grin forming onto her lips. "I want peanut butter!"

Chris snapped his eyes over to her, his lips twitching into a grin.

Paige sucked in a small amount of air, understanding clear on her face. That grin…their grin…they were identical. No not identical…they were the same exact grin. Paige could barely tell the difference between the two people infront of her.

She smiled, trying to keep the grin from her own lips, her instincts had been right.

Phoebe and Grams looked at the two confused, not understanding. Prue and Cole just rolled their eyes, though secretly they were worried. Wyatt on the other hand just giggled and clapped his hands before clutching both his brothers and mothers hands.

Piper's nose scrunched up, her eyes squinting slightly, the grin never fading. "This is because of you huh!" She placed a hand over her tummy and rubbed it lovingly.

Chris started to chuckle before suddenly stopping. He couldn't do this. He had a mission. One he couldn't fail. He had to stop letting them…her…break down his barriers.

Deep down though, he knew, she would always be able to break them. She was Piper Halliwell, his mother and the person he loved so dearly.

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

C Im Am A Dragon – Thanks im glad you liked it! Thank you for your review!

Redrobin – Thanks for your review! Aww thank you! I was hoping it would be! So I did well on FLeo? Thank goodness! Oh lol, no I wasn't saying it wasn't understandable for Chris to seek solitude after losing people he loved, I did it myself when my dad died. What I mean is that, Wyatt knows Chris, knows that if he lets him, Chris will wither away without a second thought. Chris loves his cousins and siblings, but he also feels responsible for the sister's death.

Chris's Adorer – Thank you for your review! Yeah sorry its taken so long, I have a new idea for this story and I wasn't sure how I wanted it. This chapter starts the new idea. Oh sorry you didn't understand, yeah it was like a dream/flashback. Yeah lol, I wanted Leo, or at least FLeo to be redeemable cause well…I like writing sad stuff. (…Which is weird cause im a HUGE romance person)

Star Mage1 – Really? Actually if you re-read some of the flashbacks of when they were little, he was pretty cold. I mean, its understandable to not like or get along with some of your family but Wyatt didn't. He couldn't stand them, if given the choice; he would have left them with the demons that had killed the sisters. And he doesn't instantly become evil in a week, just starts doing things that would be considered evil. Thank you for your review!

* * *

Sorry it took SO LONG to update! I have been trying to decide how i wanted certain things to happen. I finally know. So i hope this chapter is okay. I know its not to good. Please R&R! It really does help and makes me want to update faster and sooner!


	30. Chpt 29: Aunt Paige learns the truth

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 29: Aunt Paige leans the truth

Chris stood from his seat next to his mother, placing Wyatt in her lap, before heading towards the kitchen. Everyone watched him go, only two of them held longing in their eyes though. Wyatt whimpered and reached out for his brother, while Piper petted her oldest baby's hair, trying to stop herself from following her instincts.

Paige moved over to her older sister, smiling slightly, and held her arms out for Wyatt. "Come on kiddo, I'll take you to 'mister grumpy pants'." At the name, Wyatt looked up, his eyes holding unshed tears.

Piper smiled a small smile, nothing like her real smile, and sighed softly. "Thanks Paige." Paige nodded her eyes full of understanding as she pulled her nephew into her arms before heading after her adult one.

As she entered the kitchen, she couldn't help but think about how she had first realized who this guy was. Watching him move around the kitchen now, she had no doubts on who he was.

Her mind slipped off into thought, going back to a time when it had been just her, Chris and Piper, with Wyatt of course. Phoebe had been attached to Jason at the time. They had all really bonded, become closer. The two sisters even went on demon hunts without too much of a fight.

Then Phoebe had come back…it was like they had both felt the need to separate…to break their bond and pretend everything was the same.

"Paige?" Chris questioned his eyes full of care and worry.

Blinking in surprise, Paige blushed embarrassed. She opened her mouth to say something, only to stop and watch him. She couldn't help but take in everything about him. He was nothing like Leo...Piper yes, but not really Leo. He wasn't a lot like either Prue or Phoebe either...but she could see glimpses of her. But Piper was the person he was more like...and Cole.

In the back of her mind, she registered the fact that Chris had taken Wyatt from her arms and was now in his.

The way he held Wyatt, with care and experience.

Although she knew of both hers and Phoebe's future children, along with Piper's daughter, it didn't stop the shock she felt. He held Wyatt like a pro...like he had done it all his life...like he was a parent...like Piper.

Shaking her head, she finally came out of her thoughts. "Yeah yeah, sorry." She half smiled, "Kinda spaced out there."

Chris nodded in understanding, switching Wyatt over to the other hip with ease. "I get that."

Paige looked at him, her eyes slightly squinted, "Yeah." The word came out slow, as she nodded once. "I'm sure you do."

Neither spoke, neither moved.

Chris bit his lip, fighting the urge to fidget. He was the Leader of the Resistance for God's sake! He was scared of nothing and no one! Yet...nothing scared him more than a certain seven people.

The woman in front of him was one of the seven, so was the boy he held.

His uncle Henry, this woman's future husband, was another. Their three kids were three more.

The last two were even more special. His "Uncle Cole" and his mother.

"It wasn't until recently that Prue and I actually got along...that we actually considered each other aunt and nephew. Before that I was **just** her charge and she was **just** my guardian that just happened to be her sister's middle child." He looked down, as if he were ashamed, "If it had been up to her, she would have rather been Wyatt's guardian. She didn't' like me and no one could blame her."

Paige looked at him questionably; he and Prue seemed very close. "Why?"

Chris looked down, his eyes full of shame, before looking back up. "I'm the reason her marriage was almost destroyed."

Paige's eyes widened in disbelief, "Wh-What?" Their marriage seemed perfect. They were in love that was very clear. "How?"

Chris bit his lip, his cheeks turning red. He shifted uncomfortably, "Weeellll..." He squirmed, it was hard to explain. "As you know...my parents are Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. But...I share absolutely no qualities with Leo. At all...besides of course the whitelighter powers, and even then that's limited."

Paige nodded; she had noticed he rarely used any whitelighter powers. Even when they had believed him to be only a whitelighter, he still tried his best to not use them.

"There's a rumor...a rumor about the first Halliwell child." Chris paused, watching as Paige's eyes widened at the mention of the unborn Source. "The rumor is...that I am him..."

* * *

Reviews:

Redrobin – Thanks for the review! Haha, he really is a mama's boy! I'm glad you liked that chapter! Hmm I don't know if she knows he is or if she just knows he is family. I believe she does, since he was Piper's past self's mother, so why wouldn't he be her son this time around.

Star Mage1 – Lol yeah I couldn't resist! I had to do it. Plus it makes the bond Piper and Chris share that much stronger. Thank you for the review!

Chris's Adorer – Lol yes it has been FOREV ER since I updated…Hmm well now Phoebe, Darryl and Piper know. As well as Grams. But now Paige knows for a fact who he is. Thanks for your review!

C Im Am A Dragon – Thank you for your review and I'm glad you liked it!

* * *

Sorry its taking so long. I'm back now. I plan to try and update alot sooner! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please R&R!


	31. Chpt 30: Secrets

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 30: Secrets

Paige stared, saying nothing. How could she? She was just told that he wasn't…that he was…Hell she didn't know who the hell the guy was now!

Was he Phoebe and Cole's?

Or Piper and Leo's?

Paige clutched her head, a headache was forming. Sighing, she finally spoke, "We should go talk to your mo- err Pip-…" She whimpered softly, "Whatever! We need to go talk to her."

Chris stared at her with wide, disbelieving eyes. "Have you lost your fucking mind?" He all but screamed, jumping from his chair which fell to the floor. Wyatt whimpered, stuffing his face into Chris's chest and shirt.

Paige's eyes widened before returning to normal, "Hey watch it kid." She wagged a finger at him, hoping to lighten the mood.

Chris looked her in the eyes, "Please…please don't." He begged, pleaded. He couldn't let his mother know the truth…not this. He couldn't deal with her disgust…her hate.

Paige held his gaze, searching his eyes. "Okay…" Chris sighed, relief washing over his face. "But!" Chris stiffened as she said that one word. "Only if you tell me."

They held each other's gazes, neither willing to back down. Rolling his eyes, he sighed and nodded. "Fine." He bit his lip as he stood up with Wyatt in his arms, "I'll tell you everything."

XOXOXOXOXO

Piper paced back and forth, Chris had been in there a long time. Too long in fact.

Before she could move towards the kitchen, a warm, strong hand holding onto her arm, making her turn to see who had stopped her, Cole Turner. She glared, "I have to make sure he is okay."

"Piper," His voice was soft and warm, sending hot chills down her back. "I get it. I feel the same way." He looked into her eyes, and gave her a soft smile.

Her eyes glazed over slightly, she didn't know what this was. Or even why she felt like this.

The world around them seemed to fade out, as if they were the only ones in the world.

Cole moved his hand to rest on her cheek, his eyes softening. His thumb caressed her cheek, a soft smile forming on his plump lips. Piper looked up at him with half closed eyes, a sweet smile on her lips. She tilted her head, making his hand have more contact with her.

An angry growl snapped them out of the haze they had been in. Piper jolted away, her eyes wide and scared. She moved away and looked to the side to see everyone staring at them in disbelief. She bit her bottom lip when she noticed who had growled. Her eyes connected with her older sister's eyes and she flinched at the look of hate.

Cole stepped back a second or two after Piper had moved, his face turning neutral. Inside his head, his thoughts were screaming at him. Telling him to get it under control. He was **supposed** to have this under control.

He had already experienced this with his Piper. Well not **his** Piper…but **his** Piper.

Moving his eyes over, he immediately caught his wife's gaze. Mentally he flinched, though his expression remained neutral on the outside.

Prue…she wasn't his soul mate and he wasn't hers. But they did claim to be. It was easier that way.

Her soul mate was dead; there was no way he would ever come back. But his…his was right in front of him. Sure **his** was actually dead…but not in this time. In this time she was a single mother of two with her hart still set on one man, Leo Wyatt.

He and Prue were only together because of Chris. They had needed to be partners, to be able to connect. It was the only way to have Chris's safety as number one.

He didn't love her and she didn't love him.

But they wouldn't fight what they were, husband and wife.

They made their choice, their decision, and they would live with it.

Even if they weren't happy…or in love.

They had something more in common than just love or happiness. They had Chris.

A quiet cough broke his train of thoughts, making him and Piper both turn to the noise.

"Chris!" Piper yelped, throwing herself at her youngest son. Her arms instantly circled around her baby. She didn't have a reason for her to act like this, to worry about her son who had been with his aunt.

Chris's arms automatically went around his mother, instantly feeling the warmth of her love for him. He had missed this. So much.

Paige, behind him, sniggered as she moved closer to Cole. On her way around Chris, she ran a hand over the back of Piper's head in reassurance. She winked at Cole, all the while smirking, as if she knew and understood what Cole and Piper had just experienced.

Cole's eyes widened, could she? No it wasn't possible…unless…

His eyes moved over to Chris, who was trying to suppress the happiness that wanted to burst from him. Piper cooed at her son, running a loving hand through his hair.

Chris looked up, his eyes connecting with Cole's. Cole blinked, a smile slipping through his façade of indifference. Chris's eyes hadn't looked like that in so long. So long that Cole had forgotten what it looked like.

His eyes were radiating, literally, happiness.

Cole's eyes softened, he missed that look.

Before he could even blink though, the look was gone. Chris's mask was back up.

Chris didn't want anyone else to see how he felt, he barely wanted Cole to know.

Cole sighed, this family had **way** to many secrets.

"Hey!" Piper moved a step back, making sure she still had a hold of Chris. "Where's my peanut butter?"

**

* * *

**

Reviews:

Star Mage1: Hahaha! Wow, that's funny! I didn't know anyone did something like that. Thank you for your review!

Wizmage: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like it!

Redrobin: Lol I hope unexpected is a good thing. Hmm I can't say anything about who Chris is, not without giving everything away. But you are right, Phoebe does **not** deserve someone as awesome as Chrissy. Haha, the reincarnation idea…ahh! I can't say! I'll have it up soon though! And hopefully you'll understand. Sorry it took so long to update! Thank you for your review!

C Im Am A Dragon: Thank you for the review! Haha! Can't wait to know his secret?

Chris's Adorer: Thank you for your review! Hmm, I always knew Chris was Piper's. I could see that from his first episode on there. Hmm, I can't really tell you without giving away his secret, but I will say this: Chris is more than he seems. Yeah everyone knows the kids call Chris their dad and that they are the sister's kids. They have stated it themselves a few times.

Lizardmomma: Thanks for the review! Lol, its okay that you got behind, look how far I'm behind. I took like four months to write another chapter. I'm glad you actually read the story though!

Narcissa1Malfoy1: Thank you for your review! I'm glad you like the story! Yeah there aren't very many of these out there, which is a shame. Though I have to say, I'm over Cole/Prue and more into Cole/Piper. Technically, I've always liked them, but before, I always just pictured Piper with Leo, but I watched this beyond kick-ass trailer dealing with Piper and Cole and that was the end of Cole/Prue and Leo/Piper for me. Lol, yeah everyone was there when she found out who Chris was, but they didn't acknowledge who she was talking about. People do it all the time; they only hear what **they** want to hear. Whether it's true or not.

* * *

Sorry it took so long! I am writing a few chapters before I post this to try and compensate how long it's been since the last update. Please R&R!

*NOTE: Also, I was re-reading the story and I noticed I had made a mistake. In chapter 29, Chris is thinking about seven people who mean the most to him and stuff, but I recounted and its actually eight. Piper, Cole, Paige, Henry, Wyatt, Jr and the twins. Maybe I counted the twins together on accident.

**NOTE: Also, as I stated, I am re-reading this (sorta) and I don't think I have written if Piper and everyone else knows about the sister's being dead. I hope not because I am having Piper think she is still alive in his future. So I have to ask, how would you like Piper to find out? By Cole or Victor? Victor's would be A LOT like it was in the series, but Cole's would be different considering he was actually from that time and everything.


	32. Chpt 31: The Potion

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 31: The Potion

Once Piper had her peanut butter, Chris sighed and moved towards the stairs.

Piper, with a spoon full of peanut butter in her mouth, looked up at him, "Where are you going young man?"

Chris blinked, "To make the potion." It was weird, she acted like he was a kid.

Piper pursed her lips, the spoon sticking out at the corner of her mouth. "I don't think so young man! What do you need a potion for anyways?"

Chris opened his mouth to answer, only to be cut off by his young mother.

"And if it's about demons, I don't even wanna hear it! You are not to go after anymore demons! That's what your aunts and I are for! It's our job to protect you, not the other way around." She pulled the spoon out with an auditable 'pop' before sticking the spoon back into the jar and getting more.

God, she was becoming addicted to this crap.

Piper mentally swore to herself that once she had Chris, she was never buying or eating peanut butter again!

"Actually," Chris's sharp voice broke her from her thoughts, "I'm making a potion for the kids." He turned from his mother, who had flinched from his gaze. "It's time they return." With that, Chris went up the stairs, not bothering to explain or to even wait for anyone to fully comprehend what he had stated.

Piper watched as her youngest, her soon to be son, walked away. She had been so caught up in the fact that he was **her** son, that it hadn't even crossed her mind that he wasn't **her** son.

He had a mother…one who loved him dearly and missed him.

How could she, the woman who had done nothing but be irritated at him, compete with a woman who would risk her life for him?

She couldn't help the jolt of jealousy she felt at the fact that Chris loved her future self more…that she meant more to him than she ever would.

The sound of orbs broke her thoughts, making her look over to Phoebe, who had been holding her oldest child.

Phoebe blinked before turning to Piper, an eyebrow rising in question.

Piper rolled her eyes at Phoebe's barely contained fear. She was worried about Wyatt, but there was no need to. He was with Chris.

In the back of Piper's mind, she was sure she understood her sister's fear. Wyatt had orbed off, and there was really no telling where. At least not to her. But Piper knew better, she knew where her oldest was…knew **who** he was with. And she trusted that person more than life itself.

Just like she trusted…

Quickly Piper made her way up the stairs, trying to shake the thought from her head. Subconsciously, she knew Cole, Paige and grams were right behind her. She didn't know how she knew Cole was, but she did.

Once she made it inside the attic, a cloud of smoke and a loud bang hit her vision and hearing. Waving a hand in front of her, she looked over to where Chris was pouring the contents of his potion into a vial with Cole beside him.

Blinking, Piper did a double-take. He had been right behind her, turning she noticed Paige was still behind her and fanning in front of herself as well.

They had a strong bond, she reasoned. She couldn't take her eyes off of the two men in front of her. They were so alike. It was scary.

It was so scary that if she didn't know any better, she would assume Chris wasn't Leo and her son….but her and Cole's.

But that was impossible.

XOXOXOXOXO

Once inside the attic, Phoebe's vision caught sight of Wyatt, who was sitting by the couch watching Chris…and Cole?

How the hell had he moved so fast?

Shaking her head, it didn't matter. Walking over to her oldest…youngest…baby….whatever! nephew and held him. He whimpered, thinking she planned to make him leave, and tried to fight her grip.

Chris turned to her, "He's fine Phoebe, don't worry." He handed one of the vials to Cole, "I made sure none of the smoke could get close to him." Rolling his eyes he stated, "Not like he hasn't been exposed to much worse stuff before though. "He turned away, facing his uncle who was staring at the vials of potions intently.

Cole smirked, "You've still got your mother's talent."

Chris averted his eyes, though everyone could see the look of pride and the blush that formed on his face. "Whatever."

Grams shook her head, "The Elder's are calling." Everyone turned to her, "Blessed be my darlings." White orbs circled around her as she placed her hand on her lips and blew a kiss to her grandchildren. The last thing she saw before she returned was Chris…looking like the perfect mix of the two people he loved the most.

Cole Turner and Piper Halliwell.

XOXOXOXOXO

As soon as Cole finished examining the vials of potions, Chris called for the kids. Swirling baby blue and white orbs formed ten figures, before disappearing, leaving the kids in their place.

Instantly, as if they had sensed it, their eyes all connected with the vials in both their uncle and father's hands. They said nothing, their wasn't a point for them too.

They were to return to the future, whether they liked it or not.

They wouldn't argue, they wanted to, but they wouldn't. They knew better. When Chris made up his mind, there was no changing it.

It was another quality he shared with both Piper and Cole. They were both stubborn.

Piper was the most stubborn of all four sisters, not to mention she had the worst temper. At least she used to…Future Prue had the worst temper of all four present sisters, but in the future, Piper was still number one.

Chris looked to his family from the future. He didn't want them to go…but he did. It was safer there…and sadly, less dangerous.

As awful as it was in his future, there was always the chance of something screwing up in this time. Like one or all of them ceasing to exist.

The kids shivered at Chris's look, they had been worried this would happen…and it had. Chris had reverted back to being Chris Perry.

Ladybug stepped forward, only slightly though. The unspoken rule jumping to the front of their mind, the line was back…the shield had returned. "We're ready." She gave a short nod, looking into his eyes for only a second. She wouldn't dare look any longer.

Chris nodded, his face blank. He turned from the kids and faced a wall. He threw the potion in the air before catching it.

Cole's eyes watched Chris carefully, ready to throw the potion at the same exact second he did.

'_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme_

_Heed the hope within my mind_

_Send them forward to where I'll find_

_What I wish in place and time.'_

As Chris said the last word, both he and Cole simultaneously threw the potions they held at the wall. Instantly, a portal in the shape of his family's symbol appeared on the wall.

The last thing Chris saw was a blinding blue light before everything blacked out.

* * *

*NOTE* I am planning to write a story that involves my two favorite sisters and their men, but I need some help deciding what to do to them. Okay here are some questions, they may seem dumb..but lol I have to ask.

1.) What should Paige's profession be?

2.) How long does it take to become a lawyer?

3.) What about a Chef?

4.) And a Parole Officer?


	33. Chpt 32: Welcome to your future

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 32: Welcome to your future

The smell of decayed and rotten flesh hit her nose first, making her gag and instantly open her eyes. Her hand flew to her mouth, her eyes burning from just the stench itself. Her eyes took in the sight around her.

Where the hell was she?

Blood was smeared on walls and on the floor, from both human and demon alike. Corpses lay carelessly on the ground, some crushed while others whole.

A whimper slipped passed her red lips as she tried to hold back both the scream and the bile that had risen in her throat. Both threaten to come out.

She took a step back, staggering, and heard a loud 'SNAP' and 'SPLAT'.

Dread instantly filled her body as tears welled up in her eyes, though she tried to keep them at bay.

Where the hell was she?

She slowly turned her head, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. As soon as her eyes connected with the thing that she had stepped on, her restraints were broken.

A cry flew from her lips, making them quiver. The tears she had fought so hard to keep from falling fell rapidly down her soft, creamy cheeks. She tried not to fall, but she did, on her knees and released all the contents of her stomach.

She clutched her stomach as she rocked herself, blood covering her hands and clothes. Her pants, which had originally been a dark gray color, were now a dark crimson color, mixed with other colors. Also covering her pants were things she had hoped to never see…she had never thought she would have too. After all, hearts and other intestines were supposed to be inside people…not covering her.

Crying loudly, she scooted away from the corpse she had stepped on. As she scooted away, he back hit something hard. Turning she found a bloody, yet familiar sign. It read, 'P3'. She shook her head, it couldn't be…

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a sign blinking red. She turned to it and moved closer, reading and re-reading it once again.

That couldn't be right.

It had to be wrong.

In bold, blinking red lights the sign said: '2025 – ALL HAIL LORD WYATT HALLIWELL!'

Falling to her knees, the woman whispered, "This can't be my future…oh god, what's happened?"

Paige Matthews sat on her blood and organ covered legs and cried.

Cried for all the people that had lost their lives.

Cried for the people who hadn't and were still suffering.

And mostly, she cried for her future.

The one she knew would never come true now. She would make sure of that.

XOXOXOXOXO

Pain.

Hunger.

Despair.

Misery.

Anger.

Hatred.

Phoebe chocked back a sob as she hid in the corner of the basement of the Halliwell Manor, clutching her head tightly. Her chest hurt.

The feelings floating around were strong. To strong…to negative.

She had never felt so much misery in her life.

God…where the hell was she?

As the emotions became too much for her, Phoebe passed out. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the sight of a blonde woman with blue eyes.

XOXOXOXOXO

Piper stood beside both her sons, her eyes red and terror filled. Her youngest son, who was technically in his twenties, was barking orders to people around them. Her oldest was snuggled deep in her arms, his cheeks red.

"Alo," A small, brown colored woman stepped forward, bowing her head slightly. "Go to P3, retrieve Paige!" With those words, he turned away from her, not waiting for a response.

Piper opened her mouth to reprimand him, only to see Alo smile sweetly at him and nod before she blinked and disappeared. Piper's eyes widened, before she turned her attention back to look at Chris. Her eyes softened as she recognized what he was doing.

Chris had turned from the young woman, but his eyes had been watching her. Making sure she hadn't been hurt by his words.

"Billie!" He looked to a blonde woman with pretty blue eyes, "Go get Phoebe. She's at the Manor…in the basement." He turned and grabbed Piper's arm and pulled her from the room, not giving her much time to look at the 'Billie' woman who was smiling warmly at not only Chris, but at her and Wyatt as well.

"Chris! What's going—" Piper started to demand, only for Chris to cut her off.

"Look Piper," She flinched at not only his cold voice but also at her name. "I'm trying to get your sisters back so I can send you three back to the past without screwing too much up."

Piper just nodded, what else could she do? Demand he tell her everything? She wouldn't too far…he would clam up and not tell her **anything** again. She couldn't handle that. So for now, she would wait.

For now…

She pursued her lips, "Fine. But could you at least explain what 'Alo' means?"

Chris smiled softly, "Cherish."

* * *

**Review:**

Chris Lover – Omg…THANK YOU! You are the only one who got that! Thank you for the review! Hehe for both of them, they are the reason I actually finished this chapter tonight. I hope you enjoyed Destiny Rewritten aswell, lol

(?) – Thank you for the review! Um actually that's not true. Chris DOES have demon powers. Go back and read chapter 10, and you'll see I stated he used one of them.

Cole Fan – Thanks for the review! Lol, it fits right?

No One Really – Thank you for the review! Sorry I know I confused everyone with this twist. Okay yes, he is **still** a Welder(Elder/Witch), but also half demon. Okay, Leo was the one who "com-shucked" with Piper, but Chris isn't his. It's a weird Fate/Destiny trick. Yeah Prue did say she and Cole were in love. And in a way, they are…but they aren't. They both say that so they don't have to acknowledge the truth. Chris is still half Elder because it was Leo who she had sex with, but he is also half-demon because he is also Cole's. I'll explain it soon.

Chris Fan – Thank you for the review! Lol don't worry, I love this story to much to just abandon it.

Charmed Fan – Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like it!

Redrobin – Thanks for the review! I'm sorry I confused you! Um okay yes, Chris is their son. Cole and Prue are married and they do have kids, but they aren't **in** love. Yep Andy is Prue's soulmate and Cole and Piper are soulmates. Yea he was with Phoebe before, and no Leo/Piper are not soulmates. Oh and thank you for the aswers!

Jazmingirl – Hehe thank you for the review!

Lizardmomma – Lol thank you! For both the review and answers!

Chris's Adorer – Thank you for the review! Lol thank you for the 'welcome back'! Sorry I confused you, I think I confused everyone. Yep, Cole and Piper are meant to be, so are Prue and Andy. I know it sounds weird that they would get married, but only **one** Goldlighter or Graylighter is assigned **one** charge, but **both **of them are assigned to Chris. Meaning, they have to find a way to connect. Their marriage is more magical than it is anything else. Yeah haha, they really do have a lot of secrets. Yeah its strange to think he is their son, but to me, he acts like it.

Crlncyln – Thanks for the review! Haha, well Chris is cool, so he has to have cool parents! =D

* * *

Not to proud of this chapter, but i love Paige's part. Anyways, please R&R! Also, lol you can thank Chris Lover for this chapter finally getting uploaded. They went to another story of mine asking me to hurry up, lol which pushed me to hurry and finish this chapter.


	34. Chpt 33: What Doesn't Kill You

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 33: What Doesn't Kill You…

The sisters had been reunited for at least an hour now, and Chris couldn't help but feel sorry for the younger two. He could see by the way Paige was covered in blood, see the stuff that was smeared on her white cheeks, that she had seen something horrific. He could see the haunted look in Phoebe's eyes that the potion she had had in the past had not stopped the onslaught of emotions from attacking her in this time.

A sigh escaped his lips before he could stop it, causing him to frown. What had happened to the cocky, self-assured man that had been the Leader of the Resistance? Had he changed so much that he actually had forgotten how to be the cold and neurotic leader he had once been?

Running his hand through his hair, he couldn't help but picture his mother. The way her bright brown eyes would narrow, her lips would thin out into a disapproving frown and the way she would cross her arms.

A chuckle slipped passed his lips, Oh yes…his mother would kill him if she were to see the way his hair was now. She would claim that no son of hers would have hair that long, that her children were **not** hooligans.

He could see it all now, as clear as the old, dusty book that sat in front of him. His middle aunt, Phoebe his brain screamed in protest, would be standing behind her with a sympathetic look on her face as she shook her head. She would be, of course, in the middle. Not sure if she agreed, or disagreed, but never once would she say so.

His youngest aunt, once more his brain screamed that she wasn't his aunt, would smirk at him, her eyes full of laughter at the sight. Her eyes would capture the whole argument that would ensue between his mother, Piper screeched his brain, and himself.

Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but let his heart take over; let it push all his logic aside. Just once…he was going to let Chris Halliwell have a moment to mourn.

But after that…after the sweet, treasured memories ended…

Christopher Halliwell would really have to die…

Chris Perry was going to have to return.

He didn't know how he would bring him back…

But he would.

And not just for his own sake…

But for his worlds.

**XOXOXOXO**

"Chris!" Phoebe snapped, her voice haunted by the emotions she had experienced. Her cheeks were flushed a faint green from everything she felt. She couldn't get a read on anyone in the Resistance, but she could still feel the effects the outsiders had held.

Paige stood behind her, her whole body shaking as tears fell down her now unnaturally pale cheeks. She had never wanted someone to hold her as much as she did at that very moment. But at the same time, the thought of someone touching her, their skin coming into contact with hers, made her sick to her stomach. Because she knew, as soon as they touched her…it wouldn't be alive, the flesh would be rotten and reek of death.

Piper stood beside in the middle, not at the back but not really at the front. She wanted to comfort her sisters. To stop their pain. She hadn't seen, or felt, what they had. And although she hadn't experienced what they had…she had faced a lot of her own hatred. No one in the Resistance really liked her. In fact, besides a few of them, they all hated her. She wasn't sure the reason, or even how she knew it. But she did. They didn't have to verbally announce their hatred for her, it was obvious.

Chris raised an eyebrow as he tried to bite back his flinch. Damnit!, he was not weak! He would **not** show weakness in front of these three.

He couldn't help it slipping out slightly though, they were a powerful force to reckon with after all. Sure, they were nothing compared to their future selves, and definitely nothing compared to their protégées. But they were still scary.

"Yeah?" He suppressed a proud grin; the indifference in his voice was back. A feeling he hadn't expected flew through him.

Comfort.

It was strange. He had felt so awkward while in the past, as he had slowly let his emotions take over. He had been Chris Perry for so long, had dealt with the feeling of indifference for so long that he had become comfortable in it. It had become a part of who he was.

Phoebe tried to fight back her tears. "Why the hell did you send us here? Why would you let us see something so awful! How could you be so heartless to send us here!"

Chris's eyes hardened, reminding everyone of ice before they melted into their normally warm green eyes before finally becoming blank. "Yes because it obviously has to be my fault when something screws up. Doesn't it _Phoebe_?" His voice was cold, sharp and deadly. They sister's were immediately reminded of Belthazor and the Source. While Darryl, Shelia, Prue and Cole, who were the only ones in the private quarters, found themselves relaxing at the voice.

They could handle this Chris. Sure, they liked the other Chris better. But they would be lying if they claimed that this Chris didn't make them feel safe. Both of his personalities were protective and made them feel safe. But in this world, someone who let their emotions, let petty things like family and love lead them, were worthless.

"Yes!" Phoebe screeched her eyes bloodshot from all the crying she had done.

Chris snarled at her, anger clouding his eyes. This Phoebe really knew how to get on his nerves. Hell all of them got on his nerves. They were normal he supposed, for people of the year two thousand eleven. But for people of his time, they were lazy, selfish cowards.

They cared more about trying to live a normal life, more about a day without magic. It was sickening. His people, _his family_, worked their asses off to just **survive**…and yet these people complained just because they had demons coming after them every once in awhile. It was pathetic.

And he had no place in his life, his Resistance, for people like that.

"Phoebe…" Piper whispered out, her eyes wide. She couldn't believe her sister would actually say that to her son, Phoebe's nephew!

"No Piper!" Phoebe snapped, she couldn't control the whirlwind of emotions flying through her. And although she knew she never would have said it out loud…she sometimes did blame him for everything bad that happened. Before Paige and Piper found out his real identity, they two would have blamed him as well.

It wasn't right. Just because he was family, he got a 'get out of jail free' card. She couldn't accept it. And she could see…neither did he.

Turning back to Chris, she hissed out, "_What_ the hell are **you**?" She didn't know why she asked that. It was the left over emotions, she knew. Maybe it had to do with the vision that she had had once she had been reunited with her family. The one that starred Chris…as a killer.

A monster.

A demon.

Chris stiffened, his eyes glazing over.

**What was he…**

**XOXOXOXO**

_A hiss-like voice echoed in the ears of a small nine year old boy's ear, sending shivers of disgust and terror down his spine._

_He wasn't sure how long he had been down here, wasn't sure how long he had been in this very spot. All he knew was, he wanted to go home._

_He'd be good._

_He promised._

"_What's wrong kid," The voice sneered out, though the boy could still hear harsh, hissing voices in the background._

_He shook his head, trying to desperately to hold the tears back_

_Why couldn't they just leave him alone? Why did they have to keep hissing lies to him? Telling him things that he knew couldn't be real. All he wanted was for the lies to stop and to go home._

_The voice snickered; enjoying the sound of the small boy's rapidly racing heat. It was like music to his ears._

_A cold, sharp blade pierced his skin, making him chock out a surprised gasp. Tears filled the small boy's emerald colored eyes as the blade sunk deeper into his flesh._

_God…he wanted to run. But he couldn't…he couldn't move._

_It was a spell…or maybe even one of the many demons' powers._

_He wasn't sure, but he did know he wanted to home and be with his mom._

_The dagger, an athema, started to dig deeper into his skin. Blood flowed freely from his abdomen, arms and legs. Fear pumped faster and faster in his veins, making him bleed quicker._

_The fear of death, the fear of not being able to live, to never see his family again hit him. His breathing quickened, his eyes narrowing. He had to live. He refused to die._

_Inside, he felt something break. Something that he had never even realized had been there, broke and __**something**__ inside him roared to life. White, hot fire coursed through his veins as something primal and deadly broke the surface the surface._

_He refused to die by the hands of a bunch of worthless demons._

_Chris's vision turned red with fury as his eyes turned black; with no other color present. His fists enveloped in flames, a rage filled roar escaped his lungs as his lips twisted into a sneer. His fingers were curled, making them look more like claws._

_The air around the small boy started to spark with electricity, twirling and flowing around him. Demons, who were too close to him, screamed in agony as the power that radiated off the boy hit them. A smirk twisted its way onto his lips, he couldn't help but __**love**__ the sound of their agonized screams filled his ears. It made his blood pump faster, made him want to do it again._

_One demon, the one who had been speaking to him the whole time, started to clap. He wasn't sure how he knew it was him, he just did…_

"_You changed faster than I thought you would My Lord." The voice hissed out, glee evident._

_The black in the boy's eyes faded away as his returned to their normal emerald green. His hair, which had been standing up from all the electricity and wind, fell into his normal mess. His fingers uncurled and his arms fell limp at his side. His lip started to tremble as he took in the site of what he had just done, "Oh God…" He couldn't help but whisper before his stomach heaved and he threw up the contents of his stomach. He started shaking, this couldn't be right. It had to be fake. They had to have been lying; this had to be a dream! Please, oh please let this be fake. "It has to be fake." He mumbled out, refusing to believe it was the truth; his father couldn't be right about him. He couldn't be a monster._

"_That's right your highness," The voice let out an elated hiss, "It's all real."_

_He tried to hold it back, tried to deny it…but he couldn't help but feel a sick, twisted sense of ecstasy at the demon's words._

_**He was a Demon**__._

_**The Demon**__._

_**Belthazor's Heir**__._

**XOXOXOXO**

Chris's eyes flashed black, his fists clenching at his side. How dare they question him! He was damn sick of them not listening, just dismissing him. "Fine!" He snapped, it wasn't even their damn fucking business. But he sure as hell was going to tell them, and he hoped to God that it hurt. "You wanna know what I am!"

The sisters, along with Billie, Shelia, Darryl, Prue and Cole all stared at him. None of them were sure how to even respond to his reaction.

"When I was kidnapped, at nine fucking years old, I was tortured. It wasn't until I destroyed some of them that the demons explained why they wanted me." He took in a shaky breath, "Destiny likes to fuck up my life I guess you could say. The Angel of Destiny in charge of mine decided that I was meant for something **great**. So he decided that when I was born, that I would have the combined soul of the original Halliwell **spawn** and whatever the hell the other half my soul is. I was to take the Source's place." He licked his lips and ran a hand through his hair; there was no going back after this. Not that he could either way, he was too far gone in his rage, "It's the reason Uncle Cole is more of a father than Leo is…because if we went to the doctor to get a DNA test…Leo wouldn't be my father." He chuckled humorlessly, his biggest secret was finally being revealed. And he **hated **them all for making him tell. "I'm the son of Cole Turner and Piper Halliwell."

Piper's eyes widened as she stopped breathing, Phoebe took a step back and shook her head while Paige slapped her hand over her mouth.

He let out a small giggle, sounding crazy to all of them, "That's the reason _Prue_ didn't speak with mom, dad or I for awhile. Dad and mom were falling in love. It's why she hated me so much," He sneered out the last part, enjoying the shame that flashed across Prue's face. "I was taking away everything she had left." He licked his lips, his eyes looking up to the ceiling, "It's why Leo always called me a monster…and a demon…" He smiled softly, tears filling his eyes. The Chris Perry façade had fallen, Chris Halliwell was back. "He knew I was a **monster** before anyone else. He knew I shouldn't have existed…that I wasn't meant to live."

He paused and gave them all a sad smile before it fell and was replaced by an emotionless wall. "Leo knew I was Belthazor's rightful heir." Flames enveloped Chris's body as he flamed away, the tears finally falling down his cheeks.

Piper started to shake, but she couldn't speak. Her baby…oh God…how could this be happening…God please don't let this be real.

Please…it can't be real.

"I'm sorry Piper," Cole's voice reached her ears, but she kept her eyes and most of her attention on the spot Chris had just been standing. She kept shaking her head, as if it would make everything that had happened disappear. "It's all real."

**XOXOXOXO**

Hot flames formed into the young form of Chris Halliwell, a blank expression on his naturally expressive face. He quickly wiped his eyes harshly as he sneered at the sight of himself in the mirror in his small office.

"You sure that was smart?"

Chris didn't turn around, just sighed. "Am I ever sure of anything?"

"Ha! I suppose that's true." A 'clink' sound came from the figure in the shadows, and soon the smell of a lit cigarette floated around the room.

"Thought you quiet that…" Chris frowned, but never let his head turn to face the figure.

The figure snorted in amusement, "I'm already dead kid. And you know the saying. What doesn't kill you…"

A smirk slithered its way across Chris's lips, "Only makes you stronger."

* * *

**Reviews:**

Charmed Fan – Thank you for the review!

No One Really – Thank you for the review! No everyone was sent to the future. I wasn't sure what to do with them, since really they were only side characters, so I got rid of them. They will make some guest appearances though! Oh yes, everyone will see Future Leo. Haha! Well I can't wait to reveal _how_ they all accidently were sent to the future! It's so simple and well…classic! Haha!

Chris's Adorer – Oh sorry you couldn't find it. But I'm so happy you like it so much that you looked it up! Haha, well I wanted the Charmed Ones to still suffer a bit. Because…it just frustrates me when I go back to Season 6 on my DVDs and I see how they treated him. It was so stupid! Oh and yeah, hopefully this future will never happen! Thanks for your review!

"PhoenixCharm1" – Lol yes I know…I waited way to long. But every time I opened this story, I always had to exit it after reading over what I had so far. I couldn't figure out what I wanted. Or even what made sense. Lol hmm maybe I will fix things. I hope it ends up that way. But half the time I write my stories, they come out how they want. Hmm when are they going to unbind his power…well I'm not too sure. But they have to do it soon since the sisters won't be in the past for too long. Chris would never allow that lol. Thank you for your review! Oh and it's cool about the name.

Chris Lover – I think, lol you reviews me twice so thank you for your reviews! Haha. I know I know! Way too long to update! I'm sorry! :( I hope you enjoy this chapter!

ATHS – Thanks for the review! Um I've never been a big Bianca fan, so no she won't be his girlfriend. Maybe a best friend, but not girlfriend. I don't know if I will give him a girlfriend. I feel that Chris is too messed up to be with anyone. It's just, he isn't stable. Do you understand? Really, I don't think anyone from the future is stable…they are in a crazy, messed up world. And it's been like that for so long that they wouldn't be able to handle it if it changed. Going to the past was different. Anyways, I'm thinking of doing that, they do deserve their soul mates. And the rest of your questions are answered above.

Charmed Lover – Ah thank you so much! I'm so glad you think so! Thank you for the review!

Chris Freak – Sorry! It took awhile for me to get his secret out just the way it needed to be. Thanks for your review!

DevilsGoddess – Ah yes, the mysterious, 'how did they get to the future' haha actually it's pretty simple. Well it is once I explain. Ugh, I wanna go ahead and give you a hint…but I don't know how I could without giving it away. Maybe I'll put it in the next chapter! Thank you for your review!

Gift of the gabz – Thanks for the review! Lol I hope it's different. I try to make it as different as possible, but still enjoyable!

Blue Eyed Dreamer – Thank you for the review! Sorry sorry! It's getting harder and harder to come up with stuff. Which other Chris story? Lol

* * *

**(A/N):** Please R&R! Sorry it took so long to update! But I had a lot of this already written. I just couldn't figure out a lot of the key parts. Like the first part, I originally only had the first chapter up there. But I needed something to establish that as much as Chris had been trying, he wasn't Chris Perry anymore. And so I needed something that would help bring Chris Perry back. And I had to make his demon self more prominent. I had to make him seem more demon-like. He needed a dark secret, one that was just beneath the surface. Sorry if it seems rushed…cause it kinda is but at the same time…its exactly how I want it. **OMG!** Also! If any of you have read a Harry Potter fanfic that involves Harry being Godric and Lily's son and him and Hermione getting together, can you PLEASE give me the story link! I have been looking for it for way to long!


	35. Chpt 34:…Only Makes You Stronger

**Bloody Hope**

Chapter 34:…Only Makes You Stronger

It wasn't until the next day that anyone from the Resistance saw any sign of Chris. When he finally made his presence known, he was distant. Not only to the members, but to the whole world itself.

It was like his mind was on another world, millions of miles away.

But it was obvious that he was conscious of everything. He avoided Prue, Cole, Billie and the sisters like a plague.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell you turn your ass around right this instant!" For a second, Chris swore his mother was back from the grave. It wasn't the same voice or the same tone, but it was enough to make him freeze. Maybe it was the feeling that came with it.

Turning around slowly, his eyes slowly turned void of all emotion. "What?"

His voice was sharp and fast, leaving room for no argument. He wanted to know what they wanted from him, nothing more nothing less.

Eyes narrowed, lips thinned. "Don't you take that tone with me mister! Do you want me to summon your Aunt Paige? I can do it! Trust me; nothing will stop me from doing it! And once she finds out how you are acting, you can bet your ass she will be down here as fast as she possibly can be!"

Chris stared blankly at the woman in front of him, his lips didn't twitch at the thought of his aunt fighting God knows who just to keep him in line. His eyes didn't fall to the floor, full of guilt at the thought of acting rudely to them.

Billie gulped, her hands starting to sweat. "Chris…"

"I have to go." And he was gone.

The adults who had raised him, along with the past versions of his mother and aunt, stayed in their spots. No one could move. They could barely breathe.

"W-what the hell was that!" Piper practically screeched.

No one answered her. A cold, sick feeling crawled up the spines of the adults in the future. This wasn't a good thing, Chris acting this way.

It was a bad thing.

A very, very bad thing.

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

Piper, with Wyatt securely in her arms, made her way back to the room that she and her sisters had been assigned. She wanted to go home. She wanted to sleep in her own **nice**, **comfy** bed. She wanted to wake up in the morning and have a good breakfast that she knew would stay with her until lunch. She wanted to spend the day shopping and goofing off with Paige and Phoebe. She wanted to take Wyatt out to the park and have a picnic with him. She wanted her father to come by and spend time with her and Wyatt. And most of all, she wanted this whole thing to be a nightmare.

But it wasn't.

And she was being selfish for wishing these things…but she didn't care.

She couldn't help but wonder…Would Chris go back with them when they were returned back to their time? Would he at least come to make sure they made it okay? Did he care? Did she?

Yes.

Yes she did care. She cared more than anything. She wanted him to come back home with her. She wanted to know that when they got back to her time, he was going to go straight to his room to his **nice**, **comfy** bed. She wanted to know that he was going to wake up and eat the breakfast she was already planning for that morning. She wanted to drag him to the mall with her sisters, so she could spoil him and buy him tons of clothes and whatever else he needed. She wanted to lay out the picnic at the park and watch as he played with his little big brother. She wanted her father to teach Chris things that he had never had the chance to teach her. And most of all, she wanted Chris to forget this place. To forget all the nightmares this place had caused him.

Then the subject of Cole comes to mind. What was she going to do about that?

She didn't love him. And he didn't love her. Or at least not this version of her. He definitely loved her future self, it was easy to spot. But mostly…he loved Chris. And so did she.

And she could see herself loving him. It wasn't hard to see.

Actually it made sense.

There had always been something between them.

She couldn't help but wonder…what would have happened if Phoebe hadn't been the first to meet him. What if it was her? What if she had met Cole first? Would they have fallen in love? Would he have still fallen for Phoebe? Would she have married Cole, whether she knew he was evil or not? Would they have become pregnant? Would the baby have been Chris?

How selfish…

How awful…

If she had met Cole first, had married him instead of Leo…Wyatt never would have been born.

'_And your youngest son and daughter, along with the rest of the world, wouldn't be in this mess…_'

Shaking her head, she banished the thought. She loved Wyatt. Wyatt loved her. Chris loved Wyatt. Him going back in time proved that. Wyatt loved Chris. The kid would stay attached to his hip if he could.

A thought stayed with her though. That one thought plagued her mind. She knew the answer. She didn't need to worry.

_Would the baby have been Chris?_

Yes. He would have.

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

"Chris I'm here to help you." The man sighed, frustration dripping from his voice. "I need you to trust me."

"I do trust you." Chris whispered, "That's the problem." Standing up, he made his way to the door. He didn't need more people trying to take care of him. He was just fine taking care of himself. He didn't need anyone. He wasn't weak. Not anymore.

"Chris…" The man called out as Chris reached the door. He continued to have his back to the man as he said, "You need to be careful…"

Chris' grip on the doorknob tightened, his eyes narrowing and turning a dark green. "I―"

"Chris!" The man snapped, "He's stronger than Chris Perry…and Chris Halliwell. It won't be hard for―" He stopped, they both understood.

"Got it." Chris sighed and made his way out of the room, his mind trying to block out the man's words.

The man sighed, "I'm afraid Chris…" His voice was soft as he spoke to the empty room. "I'm afraid he has already won."

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

"_You're the child of a Charmed One, a good witch!" A young witch screeched, her lips curled in disgust. How could someone born of pure good, not care. People were dying, left and right. And he was doing nothing about it._

"_Why should I care anymore?" His eyes dull, the look of remorse the farthest thing from his face. He didn't care. His wrist flicked carelessly, snapping the neck of a young woman. His eyes a dark, almost black, green. A twisted smile slithered its way onto his lips. _

"_You're a Halliwell you bastard!" A Leprechaun screamed. He had dealt with many witches, many Halliwell witches. They were always good. And yet, this one seemed to not care._

_A creepy, happy giggle escaped his lips as he watched the magical creature's burn. A sick joy ran through his veins. He bit his bottom lip, which was upturned in a twisted smile as he tugged on a lock of hair. "But don'cha kno' Leppy…", the smile slowly curved into a grin, sending shivers down everyone's spins. "I'm no Halliwell." His eyes turned completely black with a ring of fire as his iris._

"_Demon!" A wood nymph screamed, pointing an accusing finger at him. The remaining magical creatures all either cowered behind one another or put on a brave face._

_He snorted in amusement, "I hope you all burn," just as fire erupted around the rest of the people._

_His lips were twisted into a grin, the joy he felt as he watched the innocent magical creatures' burn grew._

**XO-XO-XO-XO-XO**

"I see the rumors are true…" Chris stiffened his whole body growing cold at the voice. "The Demon's come home." The voice sneered out, making everyone flinch.

A slow hiss floated through his mind, **"**_Uh oh, Chrissy…_**" **He bit his lip, that voice… **"**_Looks like someone wants to play?_**"** His eyes flashed before returning to normal, his breathing became labored before he slowly brought it back to its normal, nonchalant speed.

Chris slowly turned to face the newcomer, "Hello Leo."

* * *

**Reviews:**

Redrobin – Thank you for your review! Lol yeah alots been explained by that chapter. Haha, yeah poor Leo. I feel bad sometimes cause I don't like him in season 6 at all. Same with the others though. Yeah it has been awhile since I updated, sorry bout that. I am trying to hurry!

Nosside – Thanks for the review! Aww thank you! Oh wow thank you very much! Hmm yeah I need to write a chapter dedicated on how they react to everything.

Chris's Adorer – Yeah it took him long enough to admit who he was hmm. Yes, Leo of course has to know. Yep, that should be next chapter for the confrontation. I'm hoping at least. Thanks for the review! Oh and also, I'm glad you were able to find the story!

xxBlueEyedDreamerxx – Heh, yeah sorry it took so long! Lol yeah I was pretty happy with his demon side too. Its not perfect, but I'm working on it. Chris just seems to fit Cole. He could have easily been Cole's son. And this was the perfect chance to show that. And yeah, it was messed up how the sisters, and Leo and even Wyatt, treated Chris. Thank you for the review!

C Im Am Dragon – Thank you for the review!

* * *

**(A/N):** Man I don't have very many reviews anymore. But I suppose that would be my fault. Anyways! Please R&R! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Lol so I finally realized, or at least somewhat realized, how I want Chris to be. I must admit, when I started this story, I never had Chris as Cole and Piper's son. He was just supposed to be someone who deserved to be treated better, to be treated like the hero he was/is.

P.S. I am writing a story about Teen Wolf – couple is Sterek (Derek/Stiles), if anyone likes that couple. I haven't finished or posted anything yet. I want to write a few chapters before I start posting. Oh and also! I have another story I'm trying to write that involves Chris. It's slash though, so if you don't like then ignore the rest of this. It's going to be a cross-over, but I'm waiting for the tv show to finish so it can follow the story line.


End file.
